Destinos entrelazados
by utau-mizuki
Summary: En cada vida, en cada mundo, no importa el tiempo, la distancia, quién seas o quién sea yo, te esperare y siempre te encontraré, porque nuestros destinos y corazones son uno solo. (los capítulos son historias separadas que pueden o no tener relación entre sí)
1. Chapter 1

**Destinos Entrelazados**

 **Capitulo 1**

Los sueños y las fantasía, son dos elementos que se creen íntimamente ligados, en muchas ocasiones ambos muestran escenarios, personas, cosas, lugares y vivencias que normalmente creemos imposibles o fuera de nuestra realidad, la mayoría de las veces esto es verdad, pero lo cierto es que hay quienes viven momentos reales en sus sueños, encuentros, situaciones y a veces también en los sueños resuelven problemas de la vida cotidiana, tal vez es por esto que hay una diferencia muy grande entre los sueños y las fantasías a pesar de sus similitudes, ese elemento muy importante es precisamente el que tiene que ver con la realidad, pues las fantasías nos permiten una infinidad de posibilidades, de crear el mundo que deseamos, como deseamos y hacer lo que queremos, de cambiar nuestra realidad por otra donde probablemente seamos alguien distinto, tengamos otro tipo de habilidades, seamos tal vez…inmortales, pero las fantasías son solo eso, un conjunto de pensamientos, de imaginación que en muchas ocasiones es inalcanzable…pero los sueños, lo mejor de los sueños es que estos pueden volverse realidad, puedes soñar en volverte alguien mejor, en tener familia, en ser el mejor en lo que haces, en construir tu vida paso a paso hasta lograr una meta ideal, tal vez esa sea la clave, la principal diferencia entre los sueños y la fantasía es que tus sueños se vuelven realidad, solo si TU los vuelves realidad, nada mágico interviene en ellos, no se harán realidad por obra de magia, o porque así es el destino, para que el camino que abre un sueño aparezca frente a ti, tu debes estar dispuesto a arriesgarte y empezar por dar un paso en la dirección que has soñado…

Por esos sueños es que me encuentro aquí, en este preciso lugar, en este mismo instante.

Desde la primera vez que escuche sobre la leyenda de los seres místicos, los representantes de los dioses en la Tierra, siempre pensé que era la mejor cosa que podía existir en el mundo, elegantes criaturas que era fácil distinguir de los demás animales de la Tierra por sus características tan singulares, vividos colores y una comprensión del mundo, del razonamiento, mucho mas avanzado que la de cualquier otro animal que poblara la Tierra, en muchas culturas muchos de ellos enseñaron al hombre como emplear herramientas, como lograr hacer fuego, fundaron ciudades, los protegieron de las inclemencias de la madre naturaleza, los volvieron seres razonantes que podían estudiar las estrellas y aprovechar los recursos que tenían a su disposición, para después de un tiempo dejar que el hombre siguiera su camino, si, era una leyenda, una leyenda que los mayores siempre contaban a sus hijos para agradecer a la naturaleza la bendición de la vida.

Muchos decían que solo eran historias, la humanidad hizo descubrimientos, creo nuevas cosas con su comprensión del mundo y empezó a avanzar tan rápido que poco a poco comenzó a olvidar lo que había aprendido a quienes le habían enseñado y mostrado lo que sabían, explotaron el mundo y sus recursos, cuando por fin acabaron con todo, empezaron a disputarse lo poco que quedaba, el mundo se sumió en un caos, la guerra estallo y la humanidad comenzó a exterminarse a sí misma, entonces, entonces volvieron ellos, los seres místicos intervinieron en la guerra cuando esta estaba por terminar con la Tierra, salvaron a los humanos que en sus ojos poseían la virtud para curar la Tierra y cuidarla, nuevamente trabajaron con ellos para crear nuevas civilizaciones, atrás quedo la era de las armas de fuego y las enfermedad, atrás quedaron las bombas nucleares y la muerte de los seres queridos.

La paz volvió al mundo y esta vez los seres místicos se quedaron con la humanidad, con el tiempo la historia se fue modificando, actualmente existen libros, leyendas, historias que hablan sobre la grandeza de esos seres místicos y como ellos salvaron a la humanidad, al mismo tiempo avanzaron junto a ella poco a poco, al día de hoy no es difícil verlos caminar entre nosotros, personas que tienen rasgos animales, unas orejas de conejo o lobo, tal vez una cola, etc. Tienen mayor fuerza que la gente promedio al igual que poderes, pero nunca tan grandes como las viejas leyendas cuentan, sin embargo como se suele decir, las leyendas siempre tienen algo de verdad y eso tal vez sea su inmenso amor por la humanidad y los seres que habitan la Tierra, al día de hoy protegen y enseñan, cuidan de todos con su gran corazón, tal vez por eso fue que desde hace milenios se les llame "Genus" que significa, familia.

Como todos los demás niños crecí leyendo y escuchando sobre los Genus, incluso crecí junto con algunos niños que tenían sangre Genus, pues como es natural y a través de los siglos muchos de ellos se casaron con humanos y poco a poco sus características divinas fueron diluyendo, pero no importa mucho, porque siguen la llamada de la paz, sin embargo se dice que aun existen Genus originales, o lo que es lo mismo aquellos que poseen sus poderes intactos, son pocos los que quedan, quienes a pesar de convivir con los humanos, no suelen mezclarse mucho con nosotros, no son malos y tampoco es porque nos tengan miedo, en palabras de su representante: "Somos como padres, los observamos crecer, les aconsejaremos cuando tomen un camino equivocado, estaremos ahí para ustedes si deciden volver a casa, pero al final los padres ven a los niños crecer y se quedan atrás, en nuestro caso permaneceremos aquí, siempre atentos, siempre observándolos y ayudándolos pero preferimos mantener nuestras distancias, pues alguien tiene que cuidar que los errores del pasado no se olviden ni jamás se repitan"

Los años pasaron y mi fascinación por los Genus no disminuyo, incluso mi mejor amigo es parte Genus, su nombre es Yunno y su forma animal es la de un lindo hurón, lo conocí cuando tenia 9 años, llego a la ciudad cuando su familia se mudo, vive con sus abuelos y es un muy buen chico, el me contaba historias sobre la cultura Genus, pues ellos reciben una educación un tanto distinta de nosotros, al menos hasta cierta edad, en especial para poder controlar sus habilidades y tener un mayor conocimiento de la Tierra y los seres que la rodean, muchas ocasiones ambos observábamos las estrellas mientras el me contaba historias del pasado, de los conocimientos que tenían de las estrellas, incluso de como le enseñaron a una cultura los nombres de las estrellas mas brillantes y como ellos después crearon constelaciones.

Fue durante mi paso a la adolescencia que empecé a tener un sueño recurrente, un sueño que siempre se repite durante ciertos días desde que tuve 9 años, incluso una marca apareció en mi piel, una marca que tiene una forma muy especial, nunca dije nada, nadie sabe sobre mi sueño o sobre mi marca… nadie sabe sobre mi encuentro con un Genus puro, un Genus original.

Desde hace 13 años espero ese encuentro que me fue anunciado en un sueño, como dije, la diferencia entre una fantasía y un sueño es que los sueños se hacen realidad solo si tu los vuelves realidad, en esos sueños siempre hable con ella, caminamos por distintos lugares, hablamos de nuestras vidas, como era nuestra familia incluso conocí a miembros de su familia, a veces hablábamos de cosas triviales, a pesar de todos no se como luce realmente, o al menos no se como es su forma humana, pues en mis sueños siempre aparece un hermoso lobo dorado, muy distinto a los lobos que he visto en los libros o en el zoológico, pero eso no importa, mi marca, la marca que se encuentra en el centro de mi pecho asegura que nuestro encuentro, fuera del mundo de los sueños, se producirá, pero no asegura el tiempo en que tardaremos en encontrarnos, por eso fue que tome mi sueño, mi destino en mis manos, ahora con 22 años estoy por ingresar en el territorio de los Genus originales, una ciudad mucho mas avanzada que las del resto del mundo y que aun así mantienen un perfecto equilibrio con la naturaleza. Mid-Childa es la capital de los Genus originales aunque ellos prefieren llamarse "Magister", pues son los maestros tanto de los Genus que conviven más con nosotros y también de aquellos humanos que quieren aprender más sobre los dioses y esparcir su palabra por el resto del mundo.

Bajando del avión no pude evitar maravillarme de lo que alcanzaba a ver de la ciudad, me desplace rápidamente para recuperar mi maleta y desplazarme a la salida del aeropuerto donde ya me estaban esperando, volviendo a perderme en los recuerdos.

—Bienvenida a Mid-Childa, señorita Takamachi—Ante el saludo con corte militar de mi anfitriona que me saca de mis cavilaciones, reacciono y respondo de la misma manera para después soltar una risita que coincide con la pequeña risa que suelta toda la comitiva que ha venido a recibirme al aeropuerto

—¿Entonces como has estado Nanoha?—Me pregunto mi mejor amiga de la infancia y actual embajadora de Japón en Mid-Childa, Hayate Yagami, Hayate es la nieta de un Magister, el abuelo Graham y antiguo representante de los Magister en el resto del mundo, la hija del abuelo Graham se caso con un japonés quien era el antiguo embajador de Japón, posteriormente tuvieron una hija, Hayate, aunque lamentablemente fallecieron pocos años después de su nacimiento, por lo cual ella fue protegida por su abuelo y algunos amigos cercanos a la familia, los Wolkenritter quienes también son Magister, debido a su deber, su abuelo no pudo estar presente en la mayor parte de la vida de Hayate, pero siempre se preocupó por ella, gracias a esos lazos y el deseo de conocer a la única familia con vida que le quedaba fue que Hayate, al igual que yo ingresamos a una escuela especializada en relaciones diplomáticas y políticas con los Magister, y los Genus del resto del mundo, la TSBA que también es el organismo que se encarga de que esas relaciones se mantengan lo mas solidas posibles, así como también de preparar a sus miembros en caso de que sean requeridos para resolver conflictos en las distintas naciones que conforman la alianza de la TSBA, ambas egresamos el año pasado y gracias a nuestras habilidades conseguimos obtener puestos de trabajo en la ciudad de Mid-Childa.

Como es natural los descendientes de los Genus que se casaron o tienen una familia con una persona humana, poseen habilidades un tanto parecidas aunque en muchas ocasiones se limitan a una o dos, o en el caso de Hayate ya que su sangre se encuentra menos diluida, obtiene muchas más aptitudes en muchas ramas. En mi caso, en algún lugar de mi árbol familiar ha habido Genus, las características principales, tales como los rasgos animales aun en forma humana suelen saltarse y muy de vez en cuando se presentan, pero en mi caso, a pesar de no poseer esos rasgos, si poseo una que otra habilidad especial.

—¿Lista para conocer a las embajadoras de Mid-Childa en persona?—Pregunto Signum una de las primas de Hayate, quien se hallaba en el asiento del conductor de la limosina en la que abordamos al salir del aeropuerto, ante su pregunta no pude mas que soltar una nerviosa risa, mientras soportaba unas cuantas burlas de parte de Hayate y su prima mas joven Vita, ambas son Genus y parte de la familia Wolkenritter quienes poseen orejas lobunas como característica principal, a quienes conozco mas o menos desde hace 12 años, posteriormente y después de algunas charlas triviales, me perdí en mis pensamientos y en el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana, en cierto modo no difería mucho del resto de paisajes que vez en una ciudad, exceptuando por supuesto el hecho de que cada cierto tiempo podías ver algunos domos donde se llevaban a cabo torneos o entrenamientos para que los Genus o Magister más jóvenes aprendieran a usar sus poderes.

— ¿Te arrepientes de no haber venido antes a Mid-Childa?—Me pregunto Shamal, la mas tranquila del grupo que en realidad no pertenece a la familia Wolkenritter por nacimiento, pero si por matrimonio, esa es la razón por la cual ella tiene las orejas de un gato en lugar de las de lobo como los demás, lentamente negué con la cabeza y ante el silencio del vehículo me percate de la mirada interrogante de los demás miembros del mismo, y en los ojos de Hayate pude vislumbrar por un breve instante la culpa, soltando un suspiro procedí a completar mi respuesta.

—Es cierto que al poseer algunas de las habilidades de los Genus por herencia, debía haber venido a Mid-Childa cuando era mas joven, tal vez igual que Yunno, pero en mi caso, te tenía a ti Hayate, y a ustedes también—dije mientras miraba a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor—además, lo cierto es que aprendí mas con ustedes, en especial con Signum y Zafira, de lo que pude haber aprendido aquí, no por nada, Hayate y yo somos dos de las tres As de la TSBA—complete mientras los demás soltaban una risa entre dientes al recordar las sesiones de entrenamiento tan duras por las cuales los dos miembros mayores nos hacían pasar cuando éramos niñas y adolescentes.

Poco tiempo después note que poco a poco iba desapareciendo los grandes edificios y los tumultos de personas, y nos íbamos alejando cada vez mas, ente mi mirada mucho mas nerviosa e interrogante Hayate soltó una risita.

—Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes, pero hubo un cambio de planes, no nos reuniremos con las representantes en las oficinas principales, en su lugar quieren que las visitemos en su hogar—termino Hayate mientras con su dedo señalaba un punto por fuera del vehículo, seguí con la mirada el punto al cual apuntaba Hayate, y no pude evitar el pequeño jadeo que broto de mis labios, al observar una majestuosa mansión a lo lejos, pero no fue eso lo que más me sorprendió, mi jadeo se debió al paisaje, cada vez que analizaba mas el entorno me daba cuenta que este lugar no me resultaba desconocido, reconocía algunos de los lugares que rodeaban la mansión, y lo mas probable es que también conociera algunas secciones de la misma y de hecho me había aventurado en sus habitaciones durante los últimos 13 años, ante mi cara, Hayate se acerco y me dio un pequeño apretón en las manos, rápidamente busque su mirada y solo me ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tardamos otros 5 minutos en llegar, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente para permitirnos el paso, y tras otros minutos de trayecto llegamos a las puertas de la mansión, tras unos momentos comenzamos a descender del auto para se recibidas por dos mujeres, una de ellas llevaba un atuendo parecido al de una Maid aunque mucho mas elegante y que le permitía una mayor movilidad que los atuendos convencionales unas lindas orejas de gato de color café eran visibles a pesar del pequeño sombrero que portaba sobre su cabeza, la otra chica llevaba pantalones de mezclilla de color negro y una playera naranja, unas orejas lobunas y una gran cola naranja eran visibles y a juzgar por su movimiento su dueña estaba bastante contenta, ambas realizaron una reverencia a la cual respondimos, sin embargo yo no podía apartar los ojos de ambas, quienes al percatarse de mi mirada, se limitaron a sonreír.

—Buenos días mi nombre es Linith y ella es Arf, las señoras los esperan, por favor síganme—pronunció Linith indicando que siguiéramos a Arf al interior, antes de que pasara por el umbral Linith se inclino hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que los demás no pudieran escuchar sus siguientes palabras—es un placer conocerte en persona al fin Nanoha—termino ante mi mirada sorprendida y rápidamente se puso a la par con Arf quien se giro y me dio un guiño divertido mientras las demás se volvían en mi dirección y me miraban interrogantes ante lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme.

No tardamos mucho en arribar al comedor, era muy espacioso, y a pesar de que el lugar entero no dejaba de describir la palabra LUJO no abusaba del mismo, si no que parecía un ambiente hogareño a pesar del gran tamaño, la iluminación natural se debía a unos enormes ventanales ubicados en el muro del lado derecho, Linith procedió a abrirlos y al instante el sonido provocados por el caer del agua y el agudo trinar de los pájaros invadió el lugar, una puerta distinta por la cual habíamos entrado y mucho mas grande se abrió para permitir el paso a tres mujeres, al instante mis compañeras y yo hicimos una respetuosa reverencia al reconocer a las dos mujeres que se encontraban al frente, las dos representantes de los Magister, Precia y Lindy Testarossa-Harlaown.

—Vamos chicas, no estamos en la embajada o en las oficinas por favor siéntanse cómodas—indico amablemente Precia mientras su esposa nos sonreía y procedía a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, siendo seguida de cerca por Precia y una chica que capturo mi atención precisamente por sus ojos de color rojo, al percatarse de mi mirada las tres mujeres sonrieron.

—Nanoha, ella es Alicia, lamentablemente estaba estudiando en Italia y no había podido conocerte antes, es hermana mayor de Fate y hace poco regreso a casa—comento Precia ante la mirada impactada de Hayate y las demás quienes me atravesaban con la mirada tras las palabras de la representante de Mid-Childa quienes a su parecer me trataba de manera MUY personal.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra para intentar zafarme del ambiente tan tenso, las puertas se abrieron nuevamente para dar paso a otra chica portadora de cabellos dorados, vestida con un pantalón y una blusa blanca encima de la cual traía un chaleco negro, a diferencia de sus madres y su hermana que portaban vestidos hermosos y frescos para combatir el calor, sus profundos y brillantes ojos rojos no tardaron en posarse sobre los azules de Nanoha, quien se levanto de la mesa bruscamente provocando un chirrido que rompió con toda la quietud que la entrada de la chica había provocado en el ambiente.

—Es bueno conocerte personalmente, Nanoha—pronuncio la chica con una voz suave y melodiosa, por su parte Nanoha solo atino a correr en su dirección y arrojarse en los brazos que la esperaban ansiosos por estrecharla entre ellos y en contra del femenino cuerpo en el cual se amoldo perfectamente, Nanoha se estremecía por los sollozos mientras sus lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas al ver su sueño hecho realidad.

—Ya estoy aquí Fate-chan—

 **FIN CAPITULO 1**

 **Nota del Autor: Hola a todos, vaya a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que he escrito algo y aun mas desde que he subido una historia, pero bueno una vez más aquí estamos, nuevamente compartiendo con ustedes el gran cariño que le tengo a esta serie y a estos personajes.**

 **Ahora debo aclarar un asunto bastante importante con respecto a esta historia, pero más bien debería decir…historias.**

 **En realidad me he dado cuenta que realmente soy un desastre cuando se trata de escribir una historia que tiene muchos capítulos para que pueda desarrollarse el argumento, cada vez que encuentro algo nuevo o interesante una idea se forma en mi cabeza y me es imposible escribir todas las ideas de manera particular desarrolladas cada una como una sola historia con un gran argumento, probablemente eso seria lo mejor pero ahora mismo y debido a cosas que suceden con mi vida, dudo poder tener la capacidad para realizar dichas historias, por lo que he decidido hacer lo siguiente.**

 **Destinos entrelazados será una recopilación de distintos capítulos que pueden o no tener relación entre si, pueden ser capítulos oscuros o alegres, de acción o de romance, dependiendo de lo que creo es mas adecuado dependiendo del ambiente del capitulo, la mayoría de ellos será en universos alternativos (AU), que en muchas ocasiones estarán muy dispersos, pero probablemente continúen en capítulos posteriores, a veces incluiré varios de los personajes de la serie, hasta Strikers y tal vez Einhart (no estoy muy convencida de meter a todos los personajes que han aparecido en Vivid). O simplemente me enfocare en una pareja. Principalmente (y como ya habrán adivinado) en el NanoFate.**

 **Aclarado este punto, espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, si es así por favor dejen un comentario, si tienen alguna opinión constructiva o positiva también son bienvenidas, incluso las quejas y los deseos de asesinato si algo no les gusto.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo he tomado los personajes prestados para crear una historia y olvidar el ajetreado y a veces torturante día a día.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **La noche eterna**

Las sombras son las eternas compañeras de la oscuridad y de la noche y por ende, del miedo, las sombras siempre acompañan a quien sea, vivo o no vivo todos tienen sombra, la luz las hace pequeñas, en el día las sombras son pocas y al igual que ellas los miedos, pero por la noche, por la noche las sombras se adueñan de cada rincón, las luces se vuelven pocas y los miedos muchos, es más fácil que en la noche sientas miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a lo que se oculta entre la oscuridad, incluso puede que tengas miedo de tu propia sombra, esa que crece y crece mientras menos luz hay, esa que amenaza con engullirte entero y dejarte en completa oscuridad, si lo pensamos con tranquilidad las sombras representan un cuerpo físico que es colocado contra la luz, o contra una fuente luminosa, pero entre mas crece la oscuridad menos pensamos con el lado lógico de nuestra mente, y cada ve mas empezamos a ver una amenaza en la sombra, porque al final la sombra es para nosotros una representación de un mal oculto, de un mal que nos amenaza, pero la pregunta es, ¿que representa la sombra, un mal externo, o el mal que nosotros ocultamos y que en el manto de la oscuridad queda libre?…

La niebla cubría cada rincón de la calle, las puertas de las casas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, aun así era fácil escuchar las risas, las carcajadas de la gente que en muchas ocasiones se encerraba con los amigos, festejando cualquier cosa para cubrir el ruido provocado por los rugidos y los lamentos, el ruido de las hojas afiladas al destazar la carne y separar los miembros del cuerpo, del crepitar del fuego mientras los cadáveres deformados eran quemados en las plazas o en cualquier lugar donde se pudiera colocar una hoguera, cada mes era lo mismo, siempre, desde que llegaste, la ciudad simplemente se quedaba callada mientras tu y tus compañeros caminaban kilómetros y kilómetros con una sola misión, limpiar las calles de aquellas bestias dementes y decrepitas que solo buscaban la sangre y la muerte.

La luz de la luna se dejo entrever detrás de las nubes iluminando tenuemente tu camino, caminaste sin rumbo, no era necesario, el lugar estaba infestado de bestias, ya habías limpiado el centro de la ciudad de las bestias que quedaban en la zona, pero todo el camino que quedaba por delante estaba cubierto de formas, las bestias en distintos estados avanzados de infección, los más humanos eran quienes a penas presentaban los síntomas, en teoría los mas fáciles de matar, si no contabas el hecho de que ellos aun podían usar las armas, el dolor provocado por la picadura del metal que había atravesado tu carne hace unos minutos te recordaba muy bien que no debías subestimar a las bestias, unos pasos muy firmes y consecutivos que sonaban detrás de ti llamaron tu atención, no era usual escuchar ese tipo de pasos, la mayoría de los ruidos eran las carcajadas y los murmullos de la gente enloquecida, o el arrastrar de un hacha de metal contra las baldosas del suelo, elevaste la guardia, lista para saltar ante la menor señal de agresión, una figura cubierta de negro salió de un callejón, con ropas muy similares a las tuyas, una gran gabardina negra, de cuero, unos pantalones de cuero no tan ajustados, flexibles que permitían mayor movilidad, el sombrero y un trozo de cuero que usaban para cubrir el rostro desde la nariz hasta el cuello, todo con tal de que la sangre las bestias no tocara mas piel que la de los ojos.

Por el atuendo debía tratarse de uno de tus compañeros, más eso no te dio confianza, al contrario tensaste tu postura lista para esquivar el primer ataque, pues había cazadores que no solo gustaban de matar vestías, si no también otros iguales a el y abundaban aquellos que lo hacían cobardemente si darte tiempo de nada, por eso esperabas su ataque, hasta que viste su saludo, respondiste con uno igual, al menos este cazador tenia honor, pero al contrario de lo que esperabas no ataco, al contrario se acerco a ti, parándose a tu lado y observando al igual que tu hacías momentos antes el panorama.

—Limpiaste bastante bien, no encontré ni un maldito cuervo o rata para matar—dijo una voz que reconocerías en cualquier lugar, detrás de tu protección sonreíste, tu mirada se suavizo un poco, elevaste tu mano cubierta por un guante igualmente de cuero y la entrelazaste con la de tu compañera, aquella compañera que llego contigo y quien ha permanecido desde entonces a tu lado, aun recuerdas su primera cacería juntas.

Ambas eran forasteras, tú llegaste ahí con tu familia, tu madre y tu hermana, en la búsqueda de una cura para tu hermana mayor, quien estaba al borde de la muerte, pero habías escuchado de esa ciudad, la ciudad de Uminari, famosa en todo el mundo por curar las enfermedades mas letales, pero nadie de los que viajaban al lugar y regresaban hablaba sobre lo que ahí habían visto, de hecho muy pocos regresaban, todos callados y recordando ver cosas que preferían olvidar, por eso no hablaban de ello… después de que llegaste comprendiste porque tanto misterio.

La ciudad estaba maldita, si, existía la cura para las enfermedades más atroces, con eso comprabas tiempo precioso, pero una vez que llegabas solo había una forma de salir, y para colmo como forastero todos los ciudadanos de ahí te odiaban, lo peor es que llegaste en la peor noche posible, la noche eterna, la noche de la cacería.

Tan solo basto un parpadeo, solo uno para que fueras atacada por bestias, pero unos cazadores te ayudaron, o eso pareció en un inicio, tu familia y tu fueron obligadas a firmar el contrato del cazador o eso pensabas, solo recordabas a gente rodeándote, vestida de negro, y con las caras cubiertas, pero poco importo, solo supiste que después de tomar algo… instantáneamente Alicia pareció curarse de cualquier mal, tu madre y tu estaban extasiadas, pero rápidamente aprendieron el costo de lo que habían hecho, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando fueron arrojadas sin nada, mas que sus ropas, ante una bestia, bestia que recuerdas muy bien, enterró sus garras en la carne de tu garganta desgarrándola, antes de que tu visión se obscureciera, viste a tu madre y a tu hermana caer intentando escapar gateando, después de eso… después de eso despertaste una vez mas, pero esta vez tus ropas habían cambiado, tenias un hacha en la mano derecha y una pistola en la mano izquierda, entraste al lugar donde habías muerto, y ahí estaba, la cosa, la bestia que te había atacado, pero esta vez, la bestia había perecido, viste un objeto brillando a los pies del cadáver, un broche que tu hermana siempre llevaba consigo, un triángulo dorado, lo sostuviste contra tu pecho y te apresuraste fuera de la clínica donde habías despertado, empeñada en alcanzarlas, pues no tenias duda alguna de que ellas habían combatido y vencido, esa era tu esperanza, lo que te daba fuerzas para avanzar.

Al igual que ahora, te aventuraste en esas calles la primera vez, no sabias donde estabas, te perdías y encontrabas callejones sin salida, trampas mortales cuando combatías con las bestias, poco tardaste en darte cuenta de que…no podías morir, recordabas cada muerte por supuesto, como morías aplastada, o quemada, cuando morías desgarrada por los lobos, o a picotazos por los cuervos, o cuando tontamente esquivabas un ataque de algún gordo mutado, un gigante, te lanzabas a un lado para caer al vació y quebrarte todos los huesos al impactar contra el concreto debajo de ti, después de una caída libre de 20 metros…

Pero siempre despertabas, siempre, cuando estabas por volverte loca, fue ahí donde conociste a tu compañera, tu salvadora, tu amiga y posteriormente tu esposa, despertando momentáneamente de tus recuerdos giraste la cara y te encontraste con esos ojos azules, ojos que siempre te mostraban una calidez como ninguna otra, ambas volvieron la mirada al cementerio que tenían detrás.

Fue ahí donde la conociste, te habías encontrado con un conocido, él les había hablado de la ciudad, también estaba enfermo pero él fue solo, dejando a su esposa y su hijo, quienes aun esperaban su regreso después de un año, pero ahí estaba el hombre, partiendo con su hacha algo… algo que no era una bestia, era una mujer que tenia el cabello rubio y por un instante te congelaste, por un instante viste a tu hermana a sus pies, siendo destazada por el hacha de aquel que habías conocido una vez como un padre amoroso, atacaste en un frenesí, de dolor y furia, lo hiciste retroceder y sangrar, pero tu también saliste herida y entonces lo viste, lo viste transformarse ante tus ojos, lo viste convertirse de un hombre en una horrible criatura, y lo comprendiste, fue ahí cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había pasado, y te derrumbaste, simplemente sentiste un duro golpe en tu costado izquierdo y después impactaste contra el suelo, y te quedaste ahí, esperando a que volviera a atacarte, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque alguien mas estaba atacándolo a él, la mugre y la sangre en tu cara no te permitían ver bien, te incorporaste con dificultad limpiando como pudiste tu rostro, solo para verlo caer, y convertirse en polvo, el nuevo cazador se volvió se dirigió a ti, en respuesta te pusiste en guardia, esperando un ataque, pero el cazador bajo sus armas, y tu volviste a caer, lo cierto era que no tenias fuerzas para nada, te levantó y con dificultades salieron del cementerio, caminaron unos minutos y finalmente entraron en lo que después de esa noche se convirtió en tu hogar, ahí estaba tu madre y tu hermana, ambas bien, ambas vivas, y ambas con la ropa que llevaban al llegar, te abrazaron y te derrumbaste, lloraste en los brazos de tu madre como cuando eras una niña pequeña.

—Mi querida y adorada Fate, todo esta bien, todo esta bien—Decía tu madre para calmarte y así fue, todo estuvo bien por unas horas, pero tenias que salir, tenias que regresar a la cacería por el bien de ellas, y eso hiciste, saliste esa noche, y la cazadora que te ayudo también salió, eran las dos contra la ciudad, contra las bestias y contra quienes se volvieron locos, horas y horas de sangre y hogueras, y finalmente la luz del alba las cegó, juntas volvieron a casa, tu madre y tu hermana debían salir, de eso estabas convencida, aprendiste que la ciudad tenia una gran bendición y una gran maldición, pero afortunadamente la única maldita de tu familia fuiste tu.

Es cierto que las tres hicieron el contrato, o eso pareció pero ellas no aceptaron ningún trato, solo tú, solo tú que habías sido gravemente herida fuiste la única a la que obligaron en el contrato, aprendiste el nombre de la cazadora Nanoha, ella y su familia, quienes eran descendientes de cazadores antiguos abogaron por tu familia y ellas lograron salvarse, solo tu fuiste infectada, con una trasfusión especial para impedirte morir, pero ellas se salvaron, antes del mes ellas salieron de Uminari, regresaron a su natal Italia y llevaron el recuerdo de aquel hombre al que su familia esperaba ansioso por su regreso pero que jamás podría regresar.

Tu, tu no podías salir, ni tampoco Nanoha, aunque ella ya había estado en el exterior, su familia la salvo cuando nació, se la dio a un pariente muy, muy lejano, pero ella insistió en volver con su madre, su padre y sus hermanos, pero también quedo maldita, la sangre que les dieron con una trasfusión … la sangre que curaba las enfermedades, la sangre que ahora corría por sus venas, era sangre que solo pensabas existía en los cuentos de horror, sangre de bestias, sangre de monstruos, sangre de… sangre de vampiros, por eso no podías morir, eras inmortal, si recordabas cada herida, cada dolor, pero esas heridas sanaban, esas heridas se curaban gracias a la trasfusión que te dieron, o si morías después de un tiempo despertabas una vez mas para seguir matando, los cazadores limpiaban las calles, si pero lo cierto es que las calles estaban llenas de bestias que consumían sangre infectada sangre que no era de vampiros, si no de otras bestias peores, lobos, hombres lobo, las bestias eran la gente de uminari y también eran los pobres ilusos que entraban en la ciudad para curar su enfermedad, la sangre que usaban para los cazadores era especial, especial porque solo funcionaba con forasteros, pues si ya habías consumido sangre de lobo antes no funcionaba, Nanoha nunca estuvo en contacto con sangre contaminada, se salvo porque su madre no consumió sangre durante mucho tiempo, pero la sangre era parte de la tradición de Uminari los recién nacidos, los abuelos, los niños, los hombres y mujeres, todos ellos tomaban sangre ya sea en licor, sangre en pastillas, sangre en bendiciones, siempre era sangre, primero era la de los lobos, pero quienes daban esa sangre se dieron cuenta de su error, encontraron la sangre de vampiro pero ya era tarde, la ciudad estaba infestada y seguía infectándose porque, pues porque la sangre mas barata y la que le daba mas poder al gobierno de la ciudad era la sangre infectada, por supuesto la gente no sabia eso, y nunca confiaban en la palabra de un cazador, en especial si era forastero, la gente local estaba encerrada en su propia creencia de la sangre.

Todo ahí giraba en torno a la sangre, pero la gente se volvía loca al consumir mucha sangre o tener mucho estrés o dolor, el no poder controlar la bestia que llevas dentro te vuelve loco y te convierte en un monstruo que amenaza a las personas que viven en la ciudad, por eso existen los cazadores, para matar a aquellos que enloquecían y proteger a la gente que quedaba sana, un ciclo interminable, un ciclo de milenios y que permanecería por milenios.

Nanoha y tu lo comprendieron, no hay forma de salvar la ciudad, solo puedes salvarte a ti mismo, pero , tu y Nanoha fueron forzadas a entrar, no sabían nada, y firmaron el contrato por ustedes para salvarles la vida, el contrato duraba una noche, la sangre que les habían dado solo era por una noche, la primera, una trasfusión no es lo mismo que ser un vampiro, te otorga las habilidades si, pero no eres un vampiro, no todavía, pero Nanoha y tu, compraron la libertad de sus familias, tu madre, tu hermana, su padre, su madre y sus hermanos, todos salieron de la ciudad, nunca le dijiste nada a tu madre o tu hermana, y les hiciste jurar a los Takamachi que nunca dirían nada, tu firmaste un contrato por más tiempo y con eso pagaste la libertad de tu madre y tu hermana, y también la de los Takamachi, tuvieron que repartirse entre tu y Nanoha a las personas, tres cada una, tu pagaste la libertad de tu madre, de tu hermana y de la hermana de Nanoha, ella pago la libertad de su padre, de su madre y de su hermana, un total de dos años de cacerías para cada una.

Ellos salieron y tú te quedaste, hace año y medio que vives ahí, en Uminari, con su gente, claro esta Nanoha y tú evitan consumir sangre contaminada, viven normalmente cada día, tienen un trabajo, ella es pastelera y tu policía, se casaron hace seis meses, conviven con sus vecinos, todo es normal, excepto un noche cada mes, la noche eterna, la noche de la cacería.

—Vamos Fate, esta vez la presa es un cazador, que también se volvió loco después de consumir sangre contaminada, esta en la Gran Catedral en el siguiente distrito—dijo Nanoha mientras sus ojos adquirían la frialdad de la muerte, apretaste su mano una vez mas, juntas descendieron las escaleras, las bestias que ahí se hallaban se acercaron pero ambas estaban listas, listas para continuar sobreviviendo y limpiar las calles, solo seis noches mas, solo seis noches mas para irse, solo seis noches mas conservando la cordura… pero por ahora debían sobrevivir a una noche eterna más…

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Como dije pude que los capitulo tengan o no relación, este viene de una inspiración, inspiración que, solo aquellos que la conozcan serán capaces de reconocer, los cambios son mínimos realmente y para comprenderla completamente probablemente necesite desarrollar mas esta historia y tal vez será así, pero por ahora aquí esta el primer relato lleno de sangre y muerte, tal vez no de una manera convencional, pero aquí esta, y aquí podemos ver que los géneros y ranquin de la historia van a cambiar bastante, por eso y por seguridad todo estará catalogado como M, y romance (porque aunque las cosas pinten MUY mal dejare un poco de felicidad) solo quiero aclara esto, que se me olvido en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Bueno espero que este capitulo (un tanto perturbador lo reconozco) les haya agradado, si es asi, por favor dejen un comentario, si no les gusto o tienen algún consejo, alguna critica o una queja también los invito a dejar un comentario.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo ocupo los personajes prestados un momento para alejarnos del mundo real un momento.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Lazos rotos**

Locura, ¿Qué es la locura?, la humanidad se ha enfrentado a la locura en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de su historia y han reaccionado de distintas maneras a ella para poder protegerse de la misma o en su mayoría para erradicarla. Dependiendo del nivel de amenaza que percibían, la humanidad perseguía a los suyos, a veces hasta la muerte con tal de protegerse, de exterminar la amenaza, con forme las eras y los humanos fueron avanzando, llegaron a otras soluciones menos drásticas pero igual de severas, una de las primeras fue el aislamiento, recluyendo a todos los "locos" en un mismo lugar, después procedimientos quirúrgicos como la lobotomía, que básicamente consistía en hacer un agujero en la frente del paciente provocando básicamente la muerte, solo para que la "presión" que existía dentro de la cabeza, que era lo que pensaban provocaba la locura, desapareciera y finalmente los electroshocks, lo irónico del asunto es que las medidas que tomaban eran igual o tal vez más dementes en la búsqueda de la "cura" para una persona "loca", finalmente los humanos llegaron a una conclusión sobre la locura, la cual en realidad catalogaron como una enfermedad que puede curarse mediante la aplicación de fármacos que estimulan o secretan substancias que permite un mejor control en las zonas del cerebro que se encargan del razonamiento y la lógica que en muchas ocasiones es lo que mantiene a la persona apegada a la realidad, quizá esta es realmente la definición de la locura, que es básicamente la ausencia del razonamiento y por ende también del desapego de la realidad, de tal manera que el enfermo desconoce a las personas, situaciones y ambiente que lo rodea, lo cual representa un peligro para otros y para si mismo, pues al desconocer lo que lo rodea, la persona sumida en la locura puede dañar inadvertidamente a otros, incluso a sus mas allegados al no reconocerlos.

Es probable que esta fuera la razón por la cual los humanos nos temen tanto desde épocas ancestrales, nosotros quienes en muchas ocasiones y antiguamente perdíamos el control al aparecer la luna llena, nuestra madre, la madre de todas las criaturas que habitan y se desarrollan al abrigo del manto de la noche y las estrellas, aquellas que subsisten mediante la comunión y el consumo de la sangre y la carne, nosotros y ellos, los licántropos y nosferatu somos razas que han existido mucho antes de la llegada de los humanos, y hemos permanecido mucho después de que ellos se exterminaran casi por completo a sí mismos.

Si, nosotros los licántropos, mejor conocidos por otras razas como hombres lobo, siempre hemos tenido la enfermedad de la locura, un pequeño precio a pagar por nuestra inmortalidad, belleza y fuerza sobrenatural, nuestra fuerza es la luz de la luna y la carne que consumimos, podemos crear vida y mas comúnmente quitarla, somos una especie de temer, en especial ahora que conseguimos adoptar los avances que los humanos hicieron para controlar la locura, ahora no tememos la demencia que nos atacaba cada luna llena, noche en la que nuestra fuerza alcanza su pináculo más alto, noche en la que el lobo en nuestro interior tiene mayor libertad.

Finalmente evolucionamos al punto de no necesitar de la luna llena para acabar con nuestro enemigo jurado y al mismo nuestro complemento, somos hermanos de nacimiento en más de un sentido, pues se dice que el primer licántropo y el primer chupasangre eran en realidad hermanos biológicos cuya suerte fue distinta, sin embargo también somos la pesadilla el otro, lo que evita que la otra raza llegue a su plenitud, las guerras entre ambos bandos han abundado en la historia, a veces, como ahora llega a un punto muerto, donde las bajas de los dos grupos nos obligan a poner un alto en la eterna batalla por la dominación de la noche.

Desde hace siglos que tenemos este pacto, mi gente, mi familia, mi manada al fin disfruta de la vida, sonrío al contemplar las pequeñas cabañas y familias que me rodean, mi pequeño paraíso, ver a los niños felices corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras las madres los vigilan sin descanso al tiempo que se ponen al día con el resto de la familia, si somos una familia, entes separados pero unidos en un mismo corazón, contemplar este paisaje que en otro tiempo hubiera sido impensable trae una felicidad que unos califican de banal a mi corazón, pero para mi esa felicidad lo significa todo, en especial por el pasado que en muchas ocasiones me acosa, cuando mis pensamientos mas nostálgicos traen los espíritus y sombras de un pasado mas doloroso y destructivo.

—¿Estas segura de esto?—La pregunta de mi mejor amiga me saca de mi ensoñación, sus preocupados ojos azules capturan mi mirada, sonrío para tranquilizarla, apoyando al mismo tiempo mi mano derecha en su hombro y jalándola para encerrarla entre mis brazos.

—Tranquila Hayate-chan, no voy a pelear, solo quiero hablar con ella, es necesario si queremos evitar volver a vivir una guerra—respondo mientras me alejo nuevamente, Hayate solo sostiene mis muñecas y les da un suave apretón antes de separarse y secar unas lagrimas que habían logrado escapar y deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Más te vale regresar de una pieza Takamachi—Dice una voz que atrae mi atención a mis espaldas, me vuelvo inmediatamente para ver a dos camaradas muy queridos, un hombre moreno con cabellos blancos y músculos claramente definidos se halla atrás de una mujer de baja estatura poseedora de un cabello naranja que brilla con la intensidad de las llamas aun en la más oscura de las noches, sonrío nuevamente al ver a Vita y Zafira, rápidamente me acerco a ellos para saludarlos y golpear nuestros puños, como hicimos tantas noches hace varias lunas.

—Vita-chan, Zafira, les encargo a todos, cuiden especialmente de Hayate-chan en mi ausencia, pues si le pasa algo Reinforce buscara mi cabeza—pronuncio en voz baja para no alertar a los demás sobre mi inminente partida, ante un asentimiento de su parte, me desplazo rápidamente y sin mirar atrás por el pueblo, sin que los demás miembros de mi familia me detecten, ser de los licans mas antiguos me confiere de poderes y habilidades mucho más desarrollados que los del resto.

Sin dudarlo más me encamino al este, más específicamente a encontrarme con un Nosferatu, alguien con quien comparto una historia mucho más profunda y sentimental que con tantos otros con quienes tuve contacto durante la guerra.

Tardó unos días y justo en la noche de luna llena me encontré con una casa principalmente hecha de madera y piedra, no demasiado grande y muy rustica, en acorde con el paisaje que la rodea, de la cual se logra ver una columna de humo salir de una chimenea y tenues luces en el interior indicando la presencia de vida en la misma, lo cual verifica que estoy en el lugar correcto y aleja la incertidumbre del silencio de la naturaleza a pesar de que la casa se encuentra rodeada por un bosque y en la cima de un acantilado que da al mar, pero como dije los sonidos de la naturaleza no existen, todos los animales se encuentran en silencio, ni siquiera el cantar de los grillos logra escucharse, solo se escucha en su mayor parte, el sonido de las olas cuando estas rompen violentamente contra las rocas en la parte mas profunda del acantilado, ni siquiera el viento se encuentra presente, como si tuviera miedo de las presencias que habitan en el lugar, no es de extrañar, pues aquí vive uno de los más antiguos y poderosos nosferatu que el mundo ha visto.

Me acerco tranquilamente, a pesar de que toda la distancia recorrida ni siquiera he sudado y mi respiración se mantiene tranquila, mis ropas un short de mezclilla negro y una playera blanca sin mangas que compré en un pueblo que esta a varios días de aquí, se mecen con una pequeña corriente de viento, pero no es eso lo que me interesa, ni me acerco tranquilamente para realizar un ataque sorpresa, sé que ya saben que estoy aquí, solo anuncio que mi presencia no es agresiva.

La puerta principal se abre para dejar paso a una hermosa mujer rubia poseedora de profundos ojos rubí, viste una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros, no lleva ningún otro adorno sobre ella, pero eso no le quita la belleza natura que posee, la cual puede dejarte clavado en el suelo, como si hubieras muerto y llegado al cielo, o bien al infierno, pues algo es seguro, la belleza que ella posee no debería ser de este mundo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo Fate-chan—digo rompiendo la quietud de la noche y parándome a unos dos metros de distancia, a pesar de haber sido un susurro se que ella me escucho perfectamente.

—Un milenio, un quingentésimo, dos siglos y un lustro para ser exactas—pronuncia mientras cruza sus brazos y se recarga en una de las vigas que forman parte del cerco que rodea su casa—pero supongo que no has venido aquí solo para ponernos al tiempo con nuestras vidas después de todo este tiempo, ¿no es así Nanoha?—cuestiona sin perder el aliento, cuando una brisa nuevamente hace presencia cierra los ojos para poder disfrutar del fresco de la noche, en el momento en que los abre me encuentra frente a ella, la distancia entre nosotras es casi inexistente, como muchas noches atrás nuestras miradas se conectan, pero ya no hay en ellas ese calor y cariño, su mirar no refleja nada, no hay alegría o tristeza.

—Realmente pareces un muerto viviente—susurro sin moverme, permaneciendo frente a ella simplemente erguida, a pesar de que es un poco mas alta que yo puedo observar sin ninguna dificultad cada rasgo de su mirar.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido—responde con una sonrisa

—Tienes razón, no vengo aquí a preguntarte nada Fate-chan—digo aun observando fijamente sus ojos, ella acorta un poco mas la distancia, nuestros cuerpos quedan acoplados perfectamente, pero no hay una unión, nuestros brazos permanecen estáticos a nuestros costados, su cabeza queda a un lado de la mía, puedo sentir su respiración y sus labios junto a mi oído derecho.

—Habla ya, no tengo toda la noche—escucho un murmullo un tanto agresivo, para luego sentir un pequeño peso en mi hombro cuando ella oculta el rostro en mi cuello, respirando tranquilamente.

—Necesito que regreses, tu gente se está desesperando, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que varios lideres de los aquelarres del norte se han reunido, quieren iniciar nuevamente la guerra—explico susurrando contra su oído imitando sus acciones pasadas.

Por respuesta siento su brazo izquierdo atravesar mi abdomen al tiempo que responde—Pierdes tu tiempo Nanoha—sonrió tomando su rostro entre mis manos, rozo sus labios cuando manifiesto—No lo creo Fate-chan—seguidamente muerdo su garganta arrancando un buen trozo de piel y musculo, nos separamos, como por acuerdo tácito nos alejamos de la cabaña y caemos en el fondo del acantilado, en una de las muchas rocas que rodean el mismo, nos miramos fijamente para después saltar contra la otra.

Es cuando el cielo comienza a aclararse que regresamos juntas a la cabaña, caminando lado a lado quitándonos los restos de los harapos que quedan de la ropa que llevábamos puesta, la desnudes de nuestros cuerpo permiten ver múltiples rasguños en proceso de recuperación, no hay un punto en nuestro cuerpo que no tenga líneas o ligeros raspones en pleno proceso de cicatrización, por mi parte eran mas moretones que heridas abiertas, incluyendo dos grandes moretones en el centro del pecho y sobre mi abdomen, único vestigio que quedaba de dos certeros ataques que lograron atravesar mi cuerpo minutos atrás, por su parte, Fate-chan portaba una línea muy fina en la garganta y otra en el brazo izquierdo, la primera de cuando le arranque la garganta en una mordida, la segunda un poco mas grande y sangrando levente era el único vestigio que quedaba después de haberle arrancado el brazo.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que no bebes sangre?—cuestiono mientras paso un dedo por la herida abierta de un costado y borro una traviesa gota del líquido rojo que había resbalado, por toda respuesta Fate comienza a lamer la sangre que tiene en su mano derecha, la cual había atravesado mi cuerpo en varias ocasiones. A causa de sus acciones, las heridas restantes tardaron milisegundos en curarse.

—Desde hace dos segundos, gracias por ofrecerte Nanoha—responde con una tierna sonrisa, ante la cual resoplo con ligero fastidio, dándole un leve empujoncito que la hace retroceder y soltar una ligera risa al tiempo que alcanzamos las puertas del cerco de su casa, solo para ser recibidas por unos shorts y blusas holgadas aventados a nuestra cara.

—Pónganse ropa par de exhibicionistas—grita una ruborizada rubia acompañada de otras risas femeninas.

—Mou Alicia-chan, fue ella la que atacó primero—reclamo mientras término de ponerme la playera azul cielo, Fate por su parte solo me da un leve golpe en la cabeza mientras termina de ponerse un short negro que se pega muy bien a su cuerpo dejando ver sus atributos femeninos.

—Si ya terminaste de comértela con los ojos pasen a dentro Nanoha, Fate—solicita una mujer de cabellos purpuras y ojos del mismo color, mientras otra mujer de cabellos aguamarina intenta sofocar su risa ante el sonrojo que invadió mis mejillas y las de Fate.

—Mou, dejen de hacer eso—responde Fate ingresando en la vivienda al tiempo que saca sus cabellos rubios del interior de la playera donde quedaron confinados al ponérsela.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en el interior de la vivienda sentadas en el comedor, mientras yo comía un poco de carne de venado recién cazado, las demás permanecían a mi alrededor, solo Lindy-san y Precia-san, las dos madres de Fate y regentes de los aquelarres del Sur y Este, estaban bebiendo sangre que habían vaciado en dos copas de cristal, Alicia-chan se encontraba en su cuarto, y a juzgar por los ruidos y gritos había terminado de jugar con su "invitada" y ya se encontraba desayunando.

—Nanoha quieres dejar de comer como poseída, estas botando gotas de sangre en el mantel—Dijo Fate-chan un tanto fastidiada y quitándose unas cuantas gotas que habían caído en su mejilla izquierda.

—Tu tienes la culpa Fate-chan, hace tiempo que no hacia ese tipo de ejercicio y tengo hambre—dije con un mohín después de haber tragado la carne, ante lo cual Fate-chan respondió con un resoplido de fastidio pero acaricio mi cabello con su mano con ternura, mientras sus madres soltaban una risita de diversión al ver nuestro comportamiento.

—De hecho Fate hace tiempo que tu tampoco peleas así con alguien, ¿no tienes hambre?—pregunto Precia tomando un buen sorbo del liquido rojo de su copa , por toda respuesta Fate-chan tomo mi muñeca derecha, ante mi mirada interrogante, ella solo sonrió y sin romper el contacto de nuestros ojos, mordió el interior de mi muñeca derecha, solté un leve quejido de dolor cuando sus dientes perforaron mi carne pero permanecí quieta unos minutos, finalmente Fate-chan retrajo los colmillos, lamio las heridas para evitar la infección y acelerar el proceso de cicatrización que duro unos segundos, ante mi mirada de diversión Fate-chan solo me miró un poco fastidiada.

—Perdona, fue la costumbre—dijo sonrojándose cuando simplemente respondí con un escueto "aja" para después seguir engullendo la carne en mi plato—Listo ya comí ¿felices ahora?—siguió Fate-chan mirando esta vez a sus madres que no ocultaban la diversión que les provocaba las recientes acciones de su hija.

—Nanoha, supongo que tu visita, al igual que la nuestra, tiene que ver la pequeña convocatoria a los líderes de todos los aquelarres—Dijo Lindy-san después de terminar su copa, al mismo tiempo que yo terminaba de limpiar los huesos de toda la carne que tenían, empujando el plato vació mi expresión cambio a una seria.

—Esa es exactamente la razón, un amigo mutuo, me advirtió de las acciones del líder del aquelarre más fuerte del norte, me dijo que busca una nueva guerra, según su versión ha habido unas supuestas agresiones de una de nuestras manadas del sur las cuales representan una violación al tratado que firmamos hace un milenio—respondí mientras daba las gracias a Fate-chan por una servilleta que me paso para limpiarme el exceso de sangre de las manos y la boca.

—Si, estamos al tanto, pero nos preguntamos porque te preocupa tanto, actualmente eres uno de los licántropos más antiguos y por tanto de los más fuertes, además de haber congeniado por completo con tu lobo, dudo mucho que, aun si inicia una guerra, algún aquelarre sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar atacarte—completo esta vez Precia-san quien agradecía a Fate quien lleno su copa nuevamente con una bolsa de trasfusión de sangre que había calentado anteriormente.

—Lo cierto es que no me preocupo por mí, pero desde hace unos siglos, vivo en una manada, y nuestro territorio queda justo en medio y si mis cálculos no fallan, seria ese lugar el que se convertiría en el principal campo de batalla—respondí colocando mis manos cruzadas en la mesa.

—Así que Hayate-chan logro colocarte una correa al fin—señalo Fate con una sonrisa, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca de mi parte, estuvo a punto de arremeter contra mi si no fuera por la mirada de su madre peli morada.

—Vaya, el asunto se te complico bastante Nanoha, ahora entiendo porque decidiste venir—Respondió Lindy-san para después ponerse en pie—bueno lo cierto es que quien tiene mas probabilidades de lograr que Fate regrese y tome el lugar que le pertenece, eres tu, así que las dejaremos solas, solo que no permanezcas tan distante Nanoha, aun te considero la adecuada para mi hija y la futura madre de mis nietas—explico Lindy mientras me envolvía en un abrazo ante mi mirada estupefacta y las sorprendidas de Fate-chan y de Precia-san.

—Me adelantare cariño, pienso dejarle en claro a ese mal nacido del que hablamos ayer que con las Testarossa-Harlaown no se juega—completo para desaparecer al cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal.

Un denso silencio se instalo en el comedor, roto solamente por el ruido de la copa al chocar con la mesa después de haber sido vaciada—y bien, ¿Quién de las dos me va a explicar a que se refiere Lindy, ya hay planes de boda?—solicito Precia-san con una sonrisa muy dulce mirándonos a Fate-chan y a mi, por toda respuesta solo pude reír nerviosamente, mientras Fate-chan esquivaba la mirada de su madre.

Parece que Hayate-chan tuvo razón al preocuparse por mi visita a Fate-chan.

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Y al fin regreso a la historia de vampiros y hombres lobo, ya me había tardado.**

 **Esta historia seguramente si tendrá capítulos anexos, que pueden ser anteriores o posteriores a este punto, ya lo indicare en los mismos así que no se preocupen, como se vio Nanoha y Fate ya tienen historia pero las cosas no fueron muy bien, ¿o tal vez si? ya verán porque…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si fue así por favor dejen un comentario, si tienen algún consejo o critica (de preferencia constructiva) o si algo no les pareció de igual manera los invito a dejar un comentario.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece…y ya saben el resto.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. (Advertencia contiene NSFW muy leve)**

Pasión, la parte vehemente del amor, aquella se que manifiesta por los impulsos e irreflexiones, no piensas, no razonas, solo sientes de la forma mas primitiva, el amor normalmente se dicta y trabaja a través de los sentimientos, provoca felicidad, cariño, pero la pasión, la pasión se relaciona con el deseo y el desenfreno, es desbordante y asfixiante, no necesitas más cuando desbordas pasión por algo o alguien, es un sentimiento maravilloso, pero si no se tiene cuidado también puede ser destructivo, la pasión te consume, al ser irracional no hay forma de detenerla, la única manera es extinguirla, pero extinguir la pasión, ¿cómo puede lograrse tal objetivo?, la respuesta en realidad es bastante simple, al menos si lo podemos pensar racionalmente, simplemente es adueñarte y mostrar la fascinación que siente tu interior, básicamente liberar la pasión, ambas cosas no son fáciles, especialmente si amas a alguien a quien se supone debes odiar.

Desde antes de que el mundo existiera, estábamos nosotros, la definición del bien y el mal, dos grupos divididos por sus propias creencias, por sus propias tareas y objetivos lo cual inicio una guerra altamente destructiva en la que muchos murieron, tal vez demasiados, incontable tiempo paso y finalmente el mundo fue creado, al mismo tiempo un tratado nació en consecuencia, desde entonces, ambas partes, monitoreamos a los seres vivos de la Tierra, peleamos por aquellos seres que son razonantes, pero no de manera física, simplemente nuestra tarea es atraerlos a nuestro lado, o como dirían convencionalmente los humanos, salvar o destruir sus almas.

Los humanos se refieren a mi grupo como el grupo cercano a lo divino, como los ángeles al servicio de un único dios, o de varios, aquellos que abogan por su salud y son responsables de todo lo bueno que pasa en su vida, nunca es así pero nos alegra que eso piensen, por otro lado se refieren a "ellos", como demonios, seres malignos que solo buscan la perdición de las almas, que se quemen y se desvanezcan en los abismos del infierno, un lugar lúgubre y hecho para sufrir.

Lo cierto es que ambas concepciones están muy erradas, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera nosotros que somos lo mas parecido a lo que ellos considerarían divino, sin embargo al ser mortal, vivir una fragilidad y una vida tan efímera, es necesario que los humanos busquen un motivo, una creencia que los convenza que hay algo mas allá, que la muerte no es el final y aunque esto último es verdad, lo cierto es que no es nada parecido a lo que los humanos piensan, en realidad cada existencia es un ciclo, un ciclo que acaba y vuelve a iniciar nada más llegado el fin, sin embargo es bastante normal el temor a lo desconocido, en especial porque cada ciclo es muy distinto al anterior y nada se recuerda, es como si se borrara el disco de una de esas nuevas máquinas que los humanos inventan y a las que nombran computadoras.

Creo que me he salido un poco del tema, bueno, ambos grupos, ángeles y demonios, luchamos por ganar un poco más de poder sobre el otro, pues a pesar de que hay un pacto, un trato, lo cierto es que ambos grupos aun buscan la erradicación del otro, más que nada porque el concepto de dualidad que existe debido a la confrontación de las ideas y creencias, sin embargo, algunos de nosotros y algunos de ellos hemos comprendido que en realidad no podríamos subsistir de manera solitaria, se necesita de ambos para que el otro viva, como el bien y el mal o el odio y el amor, todos esos conceptos dejan en claro una verdad irrevocable. Lo cierto es que si no conociéramos a uno, el otro no podría existir, por ejemplo, si no conociéramos lo que esta mal, tampoco podríamos saber lo que esta bien, si no conociéramos el dolor y la tristeza no podríamos conocer la alegría, la felicidad y el amor, si no conociéramos el amor, no podríamos odiar porque para que el odio exista se debe amar algo.

Lo mismo sucede con nosotros, si los demonios no existieran, los ángeles tampoco existiríamos, simplemente porque no hay una idea contrapuesta a la nuestra, no sabríamos lo que es bueno o malo, porque simplemente esa concepción no existiría, fue esta reflexión lo que me llevo a dejar de buscar el exterminio de quienes en algún momento considere mis enemigos, en su lugar lo que busco ahora es conocerlos, pues se dice que uno tiene miedo y repulsión a lo desconocido, de modo que llegue a pensar que si logro saber lo que son, como son, que piensan, que creen y lo que quieren lograr, entonces podría saber realmente lo que nos hace tan diferentes, pues en realidad las discrepancias entre ambos grupos son bastante minúsculas a simple vista.

Ambos tenemos poderes que van mas allá de lo que un humano puede llegar a soñar siquiera, tenemos conocimiento, podemos razonar, podemos transformarnos en lo que queramos, sea animal, cosa, incluso podemos llegar a presentarnos en formas efímeras, lo que los humanos llaman luces, o espíritus, en realidad no hay tanta diferencia en nuestras capacidades, lo único que nos llega a diferenciar en nuestra forma física original son nuestras alas, o mas bien el color de las mismas y el color de nuestras vestimentas.

La forma que poseemos, nuestra forma original en muchas ocasiones ha sido vista y plasmada por los humanos en lo que ellos denominan obras de arte, en las iglesias hay una representación casi acertada de como lucimos realmente, nosotros, los llamados ángeles tenemos formas humanas, y una gran belleza, también tenemos alas que forman parte de nuestro cuerpo, una de ellas esta cubierta de plumas de color claro, a veces son blancas, a veces un poco mas oscuras, pero los colores no son ni remotamente cercanos al negro, nuestra otra ala en realidad esta hecha de piel muy delgada que esta unida a huesos y músculos que le dan la forma, esta cubierta de un pelaje muy fino de color claro, casi blanco y la piel también es de color claro la cual es exactamente del mismo tono que la del resto de nuestro cuerpo, como podrán haber adivinado, la mayoría de nosotros posee piel clara, también preferimos usar ropas claras, mayormente el blanco pero también solemos usar otro tipo de colores claros, no nos gustan mucho los oscuros, esto se debe en especial al ambiente en extremo caluroso en el que vivimos, pues nuestro hogar se encuentra muy cerca de la gran estrella que los humanos denominan sol, solo que nos encontramos en un sol distinto, muy lejos de la Tierra.

Por su parte los demonios tienen exactamente las mismas características, su piel es clara, son poseedores de una gran belleza, tienen forma humana y poseen dos alas, solo que estas son de color obscuro, la primera igual que la nuestra esta cubierta de plumas negras o azules, confiriéndoles un aspecto brillante si están bien cuidadas, y la segunda también esta forrada por piel delgada que es de color claro y cubierta por pequeño pelaje muy fino de color negro o azul obscuro, sus ropas son normalmente oscuras, ya sea de color negro o de cualquier otro color que se considere oscuro, pues su reino es especialmente gélido, están en una parte del universo donde poco alcanza a llegar la luz del sol y por tanto casi no existe calidez, de hecho su astro principal es la luna, muy parecida a la luna humana pero varias veces más grande, por el mismo frío que hace en su hogar, normalmente usan ropas oscuras.

Y esa es toda la diferencia que existe en ambos grupos, lucimos exactamente igual, solo que nuestras alas y ropas son de distintos colores, además de que nuestras creencias son claramente distintas. Es por eso que no estoy del todo convencida de los motivos de una batalla que pareciera inició demasiado rápido, de modo que mi curiosidad saco lo mejor de mi y por si fuera poco tengo un muy buen punto a mi favor, gracias al acuerdo, el tratado que hemos hecho, las interacciones entre ambos grupos se encuentran contempladas en el mismo, desde las pequeñas escaramuzas reguladas en especial para mantener el equilibrio, hasta la creación de acuerdos y visitas a ambas zonas con el fin de mantener la frágil paz entre ambas secciones.

Sin embargo ese tipo de contacto se limita solo a los rangos más altos entre ambos grupos. Los ángeles y demonios tenemos un grupo que toma la mayor parte de las decisiones tanto con referencia al tratado, así como también a acciones y resoluciones que tienen que ver de manera muy particular con el grupo al que pertenecen, en el caso de los demonios a ese grupo se les denomina pilares, quienes tienen 7 miembros, los cuales son principalmente de una sola familia la más poderosa entre los demonios.

Me tomo bastante tiempo pero finalmente llegue a ser uno de los miembros del consejo, nuestros lideres, por decirlo de alguna manera, somos siete miembros y casi pareciera que todos en el mismo pasamos a ser familia casi directa, de la una manera muy similar a los demonios, pues los miembros normalmente provienen de una familia que suele ser la mas sobresaliente en habilidad en todas o la mayor parte de las ramas que existen, tanto de índole bélico, así como de otras mas pacíficas.

De modo que en ocasiones voy a territorio neutro en compañía de los demás miembros del consejo para ver a los pilares, en realidad ambos grupos nos llevamos bastante bien, la mayor parte del tiempo, pues los dos lideres no se toleran mucho entre si, y los demás permanecemos más cordiales, sin embargo, paso algo que nunca creí posible, yo me enamore de un demonio, es difícil de creer puesto que en un tiempo fui una de las guerreras que mas demonios mató en las confrontaciones mas serias que han tenido ambos grupos, solo igualada por un demonio en particular, además de que por muchos milenios he sido consumida por un odio a los demonios, sin embargo desde que me enamore de ella, las cosas cambiaron, así como lo hizo mi punto de vista y los deseos de mi corazón.

Y no solo fue por mi parte que las cosas ocurrieron, en una ocasión ambas tuvimos una misión en conjunto en un universo lejano, que nos llevo a convivir de manera muy estrecha, fue ahí donde aprendí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, además de que conocer y comprender por fin a la hermana del sentimiento del amor, la pasión y su compañera el deseo, cada una de nosotras tenia un deber que cumplir, un pueblo al cual responder, pero poco o nada importaba mientras nuestros labios se encontraban, mientras nuestras manos se deslizaban por cada milímetro de piel, mientras nuestros gemidos llenaban el aire y nuestros cuerpos entrelazados llegan al pináculo del placer, poco nos importo de donde veníamos y quienes éramos, olvide mi nombre, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, olvide que era un ángel, olvide que era una guerrera que tenia por sobre nombre "destello dorado", olvide que mi compañera era un demonio, olvide su sobrenombre "demonio blanco", nada importaba realmente, solo nosotras.

Hoy nuevamente me dirijo a su encuentro, no es la primera ni la ultima vez que nos vemos, tampoco lo hacemos de manera furtiva, ciertas personas saben que nos conocemos y parte de la relación que tenemos, no saben muy bien que tan lejos hemos llegado pero no nos importa demasiado, en ningún lado o en ningún lugar hay una prohibición explicita que prohíba las relaciones entre miembros de ambos grupos, mas allá de la que naturalmente viene con el hecho de ser enemigas, sin embargo a estas alturas eso no importa, haciendo honor a mi nombre, vuelo tan rápido a través de las estrellas, es seguro decir que si alguien intentara seguirme solo alcanzaría a ver un destello dorado desaparecer en el firmamento, hace un tiempo, no estoy muy segura de cuanto, fue en una de nuestras reuniones en las cuales encontramos un planeta que es muy similar a la tierra geográficamente hablando, aunque ahí no hay especies razonantes, se encuentra en los limites de un universo bastante lejano el cual muy pocas veces es monitoreado y de hecho es un cuadrante cuya observación esta a mi cargo por parte de los ángeles y que por parte de los demonios, se encuentra a cargo de Nanoha, la mujer cobriza dueña de mi corazón, alma y cuerpo.

No tardé mucho tiempo en llegar al planeta y rápidamente fui en una dirección que sabia de memoria, cerca de una playa se encontraba una casa, de color blanco, era casi una mansión que poseía características de ambos reinos, arquitectónicamente tenia un diseño gótico, figuras de ángeles y gárgolas por igual se encontraban distribuidas en la arquitectura del lugar creando una extraña armonía, plantas hermosas y con espinas, como rosales, buganvilias y la corona de espinas rodeaban el lugar, mostrando orgullosas las bellas flores que tomaban los rayos que quedaban del sol casi al borde del crepúsculo, el sonido de las olas del mar al romper en las costas era claramente audible, un pequeño remanso de paz, y un paisaje de ensueño que llamaba la atención a primera vista, pero a mi eso no me importaba, retraje mis alas para evitar tirar alguna de las cosas en el interior pues solían ocupar un área de espacio considerable, quedando solamente mi figura humana envuelta en una túnica blanca, con paso tranquilo me acerque a la entrada principal abriendo la puerta tranquilamente, seguramente Nanoha ya se hallaba dentro.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown era un ángel de pocas palabras, normalmente dejaba a sus acciones hablar por ella, pero había una mujer que era capaz de dejarla petrificada con una sola mirada y esa mujer se hallaba frente a ella, con el cabello suelto mecido por la suave brisa que entró cuando Fate abrió la puerta, portando un sencillo babydoll de encaje color negro, el corte en V apenas alcanzaba a cubrir el pecho de su portadora, completando el conjunto, la mujer usaba un liguero unido a unas medias de color negro con un sencillo encaje en la parte superior y unas zapatillas de tiras con tacón de aguja que tenían la suficiente altura para ayudar a su portadora a igualar la de Fate, ante la visión delante de ella Fate cerró la puerta de un portazo y haciendo gala de su velocidad envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de SU mujer, reclamando sus labios en un beso hambriento que fue correspondido en intensidad por la apasionada cobriza quien no tardo en envolver con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia juntando desesperadamente sus cuerpos, logrando un espacio casi inexistente entre ellos, segundos después ambas abrían sus labios y las lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse en un baile, buscando la dominación de su compañera.

Sin mucha dilación Fate comenzó a pasar sus manos por los costados de su compañera, rompiendo su beso y moviendo sus labios al sur, dejando un rastro de besos por el mentón y el cuello de la cobriza, quien gemía quedamente ante la atención recibida, un audible gemido salió de sus labios en el momento en que Fate mordió con fuerza la unión entre el cuello y su hombro del lado derecho dejando una marca visible que posteriormente paso a lamer y besar en un intento de aliviar la picadura de dolor que había provocado, mientras tanto las manos de Nanoha no se quedaban quietas despojando a Fate de su túnica blanca sin muchos problemas, dejando al descubierto un sostén de encaje negro semitransparente, al darse cuenta que las cosas escalaban rápidamente, Fate recogió a Nanoha entre sus brazos desplazándose con rapidez por la casa, Nanoha se limito a envolver sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Fate, pegando aun más, si eso era posible, sus cuerpos provocando que su babydoll dejara al descubierto más piel.

Un gemido salió de ambos labios al contacto de piel con piel, pues la túnica de Fate había quedado olvidada en el pequeño pasillo de entrada de la vivienda, rápidamente Fate accedió a una de las habitaciones del primer piso, habitación que solían usar cuando la pasión las dominada de manera desenfrenada como en esa ocasión, ambas descendieron sobre las sábanas en una nueva disputa de labios, dientes y lenguas, Nanoha enredaba los dedos entre los dorados cabellos, mientras Fate aprovechando su posición dominante, acariciaba directamente la piel en los costados de Nanoha llegando a la parte inferior de los senos rozándolos levemente con los dedos provocando un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de Fate quien sonrió en el beso al tiempo que tomaba el pezón derecho entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, Nanoha arqueo la espalda mientras Fate envuelta en la pasión tomo la prenda que cubría a Nanoha entre sus manos y dando un acertado tirón la desgarro para posteriormente inclinarse sobre su premio recién liberado y capturar la areola rosa derecha entre sus labios.

Nanoha por su parte empujaba la cabeza de Fate con la intensión clara de que esta descendiera más al sur, al lugar donde la necesitaba con desesperación, Fate se irguió y se quito el sostén rápidamente, en seguida se inclino levemente para descartar aquella prenda que resguardaba la zona mas intima de su compañera, mientras admiraba la vista que se presentaba ante ella, una Nanoha entre sábanas blancas desechas, con el cabello esparcido entre las almohadas y los labios hinchados por los besos que habían compartido, mirándola con una pasión y deseo que debían reflejar la codicia que sabía se apreciaba en sus propios ojos, descendiendo una vez más procedió a besar los labios más íntimos del cuerpo de su amante, quien solo atinó a responder con gemidos y repitiendo el nombre de Fate como si fuera una oración.

Muchas horas después con las dos lunas de aquel planeta en el punto más alto del cielo, una jadeante Fate descansaba su cuerpo sobre las sábanas después de haber sido llevada al limite del placer por cuarta vez, mientras una sonriente Nanoha se recostaba junto a ella y sobre su lado derecho, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el pecho y parte del cuello de Fate, esperando que su compañera recobrara el aliento, unos segundos pasaron y finalmente Fate envolvió con su brazo izquierdo a Nanoha acercándola mas a su cuerpo mientras la aludida depositaba tiernos besos en el hombro de su compañera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda esta vez?—cuestionó Fate una vez que recupero el aliento imitando la posición de su compañera para envolverla en un abrazo y depositando un tierno beso en la frente de su amante, quien sonrió contra el cuello de Fate, aspirando ese aroma tan particular de la rubia y besando la marca que había hecho en ese mismo lugar horas antes.

—Tengo unos tres días, después tengo que regresar a arreglar unas cosas, por lo que sé, pronto habrá una nueva reunión con el consejo—contesto Nanoha alejándose para admirar la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, una despeinada Fate, rodeada del aquella aura que solo podía obtenerse después de recibir un inmenso placer, cubierta por los rayos lunares que entraban gracias al inmenso ventanal que cubría toda la pared que daba vista al mar, nuevamente Nanoha se inclino sobre esos labios a los que era adicta, pero esta vez el beso fue tierno y suave, Fate respondió profundizando el beso, estrechando más el cuerpo de Nanoha.

—Entonces tendré tres días para ponerme al día contigo, cuatro meses sin tus besos y tu amor es mucho tiempo, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido—dijo Fate mientras depositaba suaves besos de mariposa por el rostro de Nanoha obteniendo unas risas de la misma gracias a la total alegría y felicidad que sentía, Fate finalmente deposito un nuevo beso rápido en los labios de la cobriza para después cubrir sus cuerpos con las sábanas que las rodeaban para resguardarlas del aire frío de la noche, suspirando con satisfacción Nanoha oculto nuevamente el rostro en el cuello de su amada, pasados unos segundos quedo profundamente dormida, Fate por su parte acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Nanoha e inclinándose depositó un suave beso en su hombro, a pesar de toda la pasión desenfrenada que había sentido, Fate sabía que no se trataba solamente de sexo, sino de un amor muy profundo que podía abarcar todas las ramas que conlleva amar alguien de manera tan ferviente como ella amaba a Nanoha.

Finalmente el cansancio se puso al día con su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos Fate permitió que su mente fuera reclamada por el plano de los sueños, para encontrarse nuevamente con su amada cobriza quien ya la esperaba y juntas ponerse al día con sus vidas y planes para las semanas siguientes, pues aun con todo, ahora que la pasión se había consumado, debían regresar a cumplir con los deberes que tenían, deberes que obtienen al ser un ángel parte del consejo y un demonio parte de los pilares, quienes a pesar de estar enamoradas de quien en algún momento pensaron era un cruel enemigo, sabían que el maravilloso sentimiento de amor superaba el odio que una vez dominó por completo aquel enfrentamiento entre obscuridad y luz el cual no tuvo en cuenta que en la guerra y el amor todo vale y las cosas que damos por hecho no siempre permanecerán de la misma manera…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Nuevo capitulo esta vez ángeles vs demonios, la eterna guerra entre el bien y el mal, espero que halla sido del agrado de todos y como dije fue un muy leve NSFW, tal vez lo desarrolle mucho más en capítulos posteriores pero depende mucho del argumento, por ahora todos los capítulos son tranquilos, de modo que realmente espero que los estén disfrutando mucho.**

 **Si el capitulo te gusto, si tienes algún consejo o critica (de preferencia constructiva) o si quieres quejarte de algo, por favor deja un comentario.**

 **MSLN no me per…bueno ya saben.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Lazos familiares**

 **(Está historia sigue la mayor parte del canon original de la historia ignorando los sucesos de Force)**

Familia…la palabra familia normalmente se usa para definir a un grupo de personas que suelen tener un elemento en común, mayormente se considera familia a quienes se encuentran conectadas de manera genética, o en ciertos casos, de acuerdo con la definición que es socialmente aceptada, la palabra "familia" se usa para definir al conjunto de personas que se encuentran relacionadas parentalmente ya sea de manera primaria, que quiere decir, existe una relación directa que puede ser ascendente, como ejemplo, los abuelos y todas las demás personas que estuvieron antes que ellos, bisabuelos, tátara-abuelos, etc. o también de manera descendente, como lo serían los hijos, nietos, etc. También existe la familia secundaria cuando un miembro perteneciente a una familia, se aparta de la misma para formar su propia familia, si nosotros aceptáramos la definición que la mayoría de la sociedad sostiene, entonces probablemente estaríamos satisfechos con una descripción como la anterior. Sin embargo la humanidad no se mantiene estática, sus opiniones, creencias y valores evolucionan y cambian conforme el pasar del tiempo, lo cual quiere decir que todos los conceptos que alguna vez conocimos también se van modificando de acuerdo a nuestras vivencias, lo mismo sucede con nuestra definición de la palabra "familia" , pues en mi opinión esta puede encerrar ámbitos mucho más amplios que estar emparentados con alguien solo por la genética, en realidad al ser seres humanos no nos conformamos con una simple relación del ADN, también tenemos consideración por los sentimientos y emociones, es natural para nosotros formar lazos con otros, en especial porque somos seres sociales, esto quiere decir que en la mayoría de las ocasiones interactuamos con personas que están fuera de nuestro círculo familiar, pero por quienes sentimos un gran afecto, cariño y amor que en muchas ocasiones (lo cual es más común de lo que se pueden imaginar) sobrepasa aquellos sentimientos y emociones que sentimos hacia aquellos con los que estamos conectados por sangre, quizá para muchas personas esto genera un conflicto, tal vez algunos sientan incluso repulsión y expresen un rechazo demasiado contundente cuando alguien perteneciente a la "familia" le da la "espalda" a la misma por una persona que no se encuentra incluida dentro de ese "círculo" pero por esto mismo es que la palabra "familia" es grandiosa, porque abarca mucho más de lo que podemos pensar, precisamente porque se trata de un "circulo" no hay límites establecidos, no se trata de tener un razonamiento cuadrado que dicte de una manera muy específica como debe ser una familia para funcionar o existir, si no de ampliar esos horizontes, la palabra "familia" va mucho más allá de concepciones tan céntricas pues se encuentra más relacionada con las emociones y sentimientos e incluye, por poner algunos ejemplos, a aquellas personas que han estado con nosotros y son mucho más cercanos que muchos de nuestros familiares, amigos de la infancia que en ocasiones se vuelven hermanos del alma, mejores amigos con quienes superamos obstáculos que son demasiado grandes para luchar contra ellos por nuestra cuenta, a veces esos amigos se convierten en nuestros compañeros de vida sin importar realmente como luzcan en el exterior pues lo que realmente nos importa es lo que nos hacen sentir con su sola presencia, a veces también se trata de aquellos lazos que creamos con otra familias que en muchas ocasiones se encuentran incompletas, con quienes no estamos relacionados de manera genética, pero que llenan un vacío que nos impedía encontrar el sentido a nuestra vida y que nos hacen sentir emociones como el cariño, afecto y amor que no podemos sentir con alguien más. Sí, en realidad no hay una definición o situación específica para decir que alguien es o no miembro de una familia, todo se trata realmente de una concepción muy particular, cada persona tiene el derecho de decidir qué y quienes pueden formar o no parte de su familia, no se trata solo de lazos físicos o genéticos, tampoco se trata de solo lazos emocionales o sentimentales, o siquiera de una igualdad de especies, la palabra familia abarca más, mucho más que una simple creencia social.

Tal vez por eso tardé un tiempo en comprender mis sentimientos acerca de la familia, casi estando al borde de perder lo más preciado que tengo en la vida.

Aunque lo cierto es que las cosas no eran tan simples para mí desde un principio, de hecho no fue hasta hace poco que llegue a comprender lo que realmente implica pertenecer a una familia, a pesar de haber formado ya parte de dos familias muy distintas, mi primer familia fueron Precia-okaasan y Alicia-oneechan, mi madre, mi hermana y yo, no teníamos lo que se considera una relación convencional, en especial porque la causa de mi nacimiento fue precisamente que mi hermana perdiera su vida y nuestra madre buscara la manera de mantenerla a su lado, por supuesto esto yo no lo supe hasta mucho después, cuando al fin la verdad salió a la luz fue cuando comprendí que aquellos lazos que nos unen con una persona no siempre se limitan a la genética, pues a pesar de que yo era una… copia perfecta de mi hermana, lo que mi madre sentía por mi distaba mucho por sus sentimientos por mi hermana, sin embargo a pesar de todo, el cariño que yo les tengo es suficiente para afirmar que ellas son mi familia, nunca las he negado y jamás lo haré, fue gracias a ellas que yo pude llegar a este mundo, es gracias a ellas que yo puedo vivir, respirar y amar.

Mi segunda familia está conformada por mi madre Lindy-okaasan y mi hermano Chrono-oniichan, aunque ahora también están Amy, quién es la esposa de mi hermano y mis sobrinos Karel y Liera, conocí a Lindy-kaasan y Chrono-niichan cuando Precia-okaasan aún vivía, fue gracias a sus esfuerzos y a los de mi mejor amiga Nanoha que supe la verdad sobre mi nacimiento, al principio no confiaba mucho en ellos, eran mis enemigos, pues se interponían en mi camino para cumplir el deseo de mi madre, en ese entonces recuerdo estar cegada por el amor que sentía por ella y poco me importaba que me maltratara o me usara para alcanzar sus objetivos, pero después de un tiempo no solo llegue a confiar en ellos, también los llegue a querer y amar, fue Lindy-kaasan quien se empeñó en otorgarme el cariño que me había faltado mientras estuve con Precia-kaasan, Chrono-niichan también me quería mucho y se mostraba muy protector conmigo, fue ahí donde comprendí que no necesitas tener lazos genéticos para experimentar el amor y el cariño de una familia, fue gracias a esa comprensión que acepte convertirme en parte de su familia, pasando de ser Fate Testarossa a convertirme en Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. Gracias a su apoyo incondicional logre cosas que muchos considerarían impensables debido a mi edad, como lo fue convertirme en Enforcer de la TSBA y obtener la tutela de dos niños que habían sufrido tanto como yo durante su corta vida.

Esas dos familias fueron las que marcaron de manera muy significativa en mi vida, aunque también hubo una personita que significa mucho para mí, si bien es cierto que amo a cada uno de los miembros de mis familias, lo cierto es que el cariño y amor que yo siento por esta persona era igual o mucho más grande que el que sentía por mi madre y mis hermanos, al principio eso me genero una gran confusión, en especial porque esta persona era mi mejor amiga, pensaba que por ser mi mejor amiga no podía quererla con la misma intensidad que sentía por mi familia, pero hubo alguien quien me dijo: "a veces es normal querer más a los amigos que a la familia, porque a los amigos los eliges, a la familia no", la primera vez que escuche esas palabras no entendía muy bien a que se refería la persona quien me las dijo, pero después entendí que hay ocasiones donde los miembros de una familia dañan, a veces de manera irreversible, a uno de sus miembros, algo muy parecido a lo que me sucedió, es probable que si yo no hubiera conocido a ese ángel y a Lindy-kaasan y Chrono-niichan entonces tal vez le guardaría rencor a Precia-kaasan, pero me alegra que ese no fuera el caso. Sin embargo gracias a esas palabras no me pareció extraño que quisiera tanto o mucho más a Nanoha en comparación con el cariño que sentía por mi madre y hermano.

Los años pasaron y gracias a nuestro trabajo en la TSBA ambas seguíamos juntas y con una relación mucho más estrecha que la de muchos amigos, también fue gracias a ese trabajo que conocimos a una personita que se volvió muy importante en nuestras vidas, fue en el incidente más fuerte que hemos tenido recientemente, el incidente Scaglietti que conocimos a nuestra primera hija, Vivio.

Vivio, al igual que yo, era una copia de una persona que vivió hace mucho tiempo, pero ella era una pequeña que no sabía nada de su vida anterior o de quien era, recuerdo esos días en la Riot Force 6 con mucho cariño, pues fue la primera vez que sentí esa extraña calidez en mi interior al escuchar a Vivio llamarnos Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama, en esos momentos pensaba que esa sensación se debía a que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra salir de unos pequeños labios con aquella vocecita tan infantil, las cosas no fueron fáciles en aquellos meses pero finalmente logramos salvar a Vivio, cerrar el incidente y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, como Enforcer era natural para mi salir de Mid-Childa en misiones u operaciones que requerían de una intervención mucho más severa que la de las fuerzas generales de la TSBA.

Recuerdo esos días a bordo de distintas naves que surcaban el mar del espacio-tiempo llevándonos entre los distintos mundos y manteniéndome separada de Vivio y Nanoha, las video llamadas ayudaban a disminuir la distancia, era cierto, pero no bastaban para atenuar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que debía partir y alejarme de ellas, sin embargo ninguna de las dos me recriminaba nada, siempre me despedían y recibían con una sonrisa, incluso si llegaba lastimada me acompañaban hasta que me recuperara, visitándome junto a todos los demás amigos y compañeros con quienes habíamos creado lasos irrompibles, pero yo siempre esperaba las visitas de Nanoha y Vivio con muchas más ansias.

Fue en uno de sus viajes cuando tuve que contactare con Hayate, la nave iba a aterrizar pronto pero necesitaba reportar a mi superior directo los datos sobre el incidente, cuando llame, por casualidad Nanoha, Vivio, Yunno y Signum se encontraban con Reinforce y Hayate en la oficina de esta última, fue Reinforce quien respondió a la llamada porque Hayate estaba junto a los demás intentando explicarle algo a Vivio, no recuerdo mucho de esa llamada, pero lo que si recuerdo fue ver a Vivio arrojándose en los brazos de un sorprendido Yunno gritando fuertemente la palabra "papá" provocando distintas reacciones en los presentes, por mi parte me quede petrificada cuando intento recordar que paso después mi memoria se queda en blanco, pero recuerdo sentir un gran dolor en mi pecho, dolor que me llevo a doblarme, era como si estuvieran apuñalando mi corazón repetidas veces, me faltaba el aliento y no podía ver bien, lograba escuchar algunos gritos alarmados, pero no reconocía ninguna palabra, después todo quedo negro.

Desperté un día después, lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue un techo muy familiar, el olor de los antisépticos invadió mis sentidos, seguido de un dolor de cabeza y una fuerte punzada en el pecho, intente incorporarme solo para ser detenida por unas manos familiares que suavemente me ayudaron a recostarme nuevamente. Nanoha se hallaba a mi lado mirándome con preocupación, fue entonces que recordé el incidente que presencie por accidente, no pude resistir el dolor y simplemente cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis parpados cerrados, recuerdo claramente la voz alarmada de Nanoha preguntándome si me sentía mal o si algo me dolía, escuche el deslizar de la silla que estaba junto a la cama del hospital, en la cual se hallaba sentada, abrí los ojos rápidamente y alcance a incorporarme sujetando su mano impidiéndole salir de la habitación, seguramente para buscar a un doctor, se volvió y me abrazo, yo seguir llorando sin poder controlarme, estrujando entre mis manos el uniforme de instructor de Nanoha, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, pero fue después de tranquilizarme que Nanoha me pregunto nuevamente cual era la razón de mis lágrimas, intente decirle, intente hablar pero el nudo que sentía en la garganta y el dolor que atenazaba mi corazón no me permitía emitir ningún sonido, solo jadeos desesperados que solo lograron preocupar más a Nanoha.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y respire profundamente, intentando serenarme lo mejor posible, mis pensamientos eran un caos, no sabía qué hacer, pero había entendido que fue esa palabra lo que me tenía así, aquella palabra usada para llamar a una persona a la que se quiere mucho era la causante de mi angustia, comprendí entonces que yo no quería que alguien tomara mi lugar con MI familia, fue cuando comprendí que yo quería a Nanoha y Vivio como miembros de mi nueva familia, nueva porque lo que sentía por ellas dos era mucho más fuerte del amor que tenía por mis madres y hermanos, o por mi hermana en ley y mis sobrinos, Nanoha había estado a mi lado siempre, en mis momentos más felices y también en los más tristes, jamás se había apartado de mí, fue cuando entendí que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, yo ya sabía eso, ya lo sabía pero siempre pensé que no podía ser, pensé que con su amistad bastaría, pensé que si me quedaba a lado de Vivio y Nanoha como la otra mamá de Vivio entonces eso sería suficiente.

Todas esas reflexiones cruzaron mi mente en unos segundos, mordí mi labio por la frustración de comprender que el miedo de ser dejada de lado por las dos personas más importantes de mi vida era un peligro real y sentí el sabor de la sangre, Nanoha se preocupó más si era posible, me abrazo estrechándome contra su cuerpo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras junto a mi oído, yo me aferre a ella desesperadamente comprendiendo que si yo era reemplazada no sería culpa de nadie más que mía, por conformarme con algo que sabía no me haría feliz, ignorando el peligro real de que Nanoha encontrara a alguien más que podía cuidar mucho mejor de ella y Vivio que una amiga que las abandonaba durante meses por el trabajo.

Quedamente murmure su nombre con desesperación una y otra vez, mi voz mostraba la desesperación que sentía, Nanoha se separó de mí lo suficiente como para poder verme a los ojos, su rostro igual que el mío, estaba inundado de lágrimas, ambas intentamos en vano limpiar aquellos ríos de agua salada, unos minutos después nos tranquilizamos lo suficiente y las lágrimas por fin habían parado, los ojos me ardían pero me negaba a cerrarlos, ya no quería desperdiciar más tiempo, sabía que era probable que ya hubiera perdido a Nanoha y Vivio, pero quería ser egoísta, quería hacer un último intento para quedarme en sus vidas, cuando Nanoha quiso volver a preguntar la razón de mis lágrimas, corte abruptamente sus palabras juntando nuestros labios en un beso en el cual intente demostrar todo el amor, el cariño que tenía por ella y el dolor que me traía pensar en una separación permanente entre nosotras, tras unos segundos sin respuesta de su parte, comencé a separarme, mientras nuevas lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos, pero Nanoha sujeto la bata del hospital que portaba y cerro nuevamente el mínimo espacio que yo había creado entre nuestros labios, iniciando un nuevo beso más apasionado que el anterior, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en una sesión de besos suaves, pero unos leves golpes en la puerta capturaron nuestra atención, nos separamos pero no apartamos los ojos de la otra, en un acuerdo silencioso decidimos hablar de lo sucedido más adelante, Nanoha lentamente limpio los últimos rastros de las traviesas lagrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos mientras yo pronunciaba un escueto "adelante".

Hayate, Reinforce, Signum y Vivio entraron en la habitación, mi niña corrió a mis brazos en cuanto vio que estaba despierta, los demás se aliviaron al saber que me encontraba bien, Hayate no tardo en preguntar la razón de mi desmayo, Shari le explico a Hayate que había entrado en shock mientras la llamada estaba en marcha y me había desmayado, el doctor había explicado que sufría de exceso de cansancio, los últimos días en la misión habían sido muy pesados, casi toda la tripulación no había bebido o comido en condiciones durante los últimos días, eso no era nada nuevo, pero fue debido al shock y a las fuertes emociones que sufrí que mi cuerpo no resistió más, provocando la pérdida de conocimiento, ante la nueva información Nanoha centro rápidamente su atención en mí, suspirando pedí un momento a solas con Nanoha, las demás excepto Hayate me miraron extrañadas pero haciendo caso de mis palabras abandonaron la habitación rápidamente.

Hable con Nanoha durante media hora, explicando lo que había visto por accidente, el dolor que sentí y confesé mis sentimientos reprimidos durante mucho tiempo, hace dos años que conocimos a Vivio, pero yo llevaba amando a Nanoha mucho más tiempo que eso, después Nanoha me dio un beso y me dijo que me amaba, después explicó que ese incidente se debía a un trabajo escolar, en el cual los niños tenían que hacerle unas preguntas a sus padres sobre la forma en que se habían conocido y escribirla, Vivio estaba muy emocionada por escribir sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido Nanoha y yo, pero Hayate, Nanoha, Yunno y Signum intentaban convencerla de que tal vez no era muy buena idea ser tan específica para el trabajo, para distraerla Yunno pregunto sobre la reacción de sus compañeros al trabajo, fue en ese momento que Reinforce vio la llamada entrante, Vivio comenzó a relatar que una de sus compañeras más tímidas fue a explicarle a su maestra que su mamá y papá habían salido de viaje desde hace un mes y no podía hacer la tarea cuando sorpresivamente entraron en el salón los padres de la niña, el primero fue su papá y al verlo la niña se arrojó a sus brazos, Vivio simplemente decidió imitar las acciones de su compañera, siendo reñida al instante por una muy nerviosa Nanoha quien no quería que Yunno se hiciera ideas raras.

Al escuchar la razón, no pude más que reírme nerviosamente mientras un furioso sonrojo acudía a mis mejillas, por toda respuesta Nanoha sonrió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me dio nuevamente un beso, para posteriormente juntar nuestras frentes, después llego el doctor para realizar un chequeo de rutina tras el cual no tardaron mucho en darme el alta, una hora después salía del hospital en compañía de mis amigos y familia, Hayate, Signum y Reinforce iban delante hablando de una pequeña fiesta que celebraría la TSBA. Mientras, Vivio me contaba lo que había visto en la escuela y por segunda vez escuche el pequeño relato de lo sucedido en la oficina de Hayate, esa noche lleve a Nanoha y Vivio a cenar a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de las tres, Hayate, Signum, Reinforce, Vita, Shamal y Zafira se nos unieron en el local, entre risas y bromas olvide el mal trago que había pasado, pero durante toda la noche mi mano permaneció entrelazada con la de Nanoha, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por ningún ocupante en la mesa, pero nadie dijo nada.

El tiempo siguió pasando, fue dos años después de que empezamos un noviazgo que tome dos decisiones que cambiarían mi vida para bien y que serían el preludio de la mayor felicidad que puede llegar a sentir alguien, la primera de esas dos grandes decisiones fue solicitar un traslado a una de las oficinas administrativas que la TSBA tenía en Mid-Childa, si bien conservaría mi rango, la mayor parte de mis funciones cambiarían, evitando con eso el tener que movilizarme constantemente, las raras ocasiones en la que debería abordar un crucero serían bajo las órdenes directas de Lindy-okaasan, las dos personas que sabían de mi decisión eran Hayate y Lindy-okaasan.

Mi traslado fue aprobado el mismo día en que le propuse matrimonio a Nanoha, ocurrió poco después de que terminara el torneo de artes marciales de Vivio, esa noche Vivio se quedó con su abuela Lindy, lleve a Nanoha a un restaurante que Lindy-okaasan me había recomendado, el dueño del lugar también venía de la Tierra y al igual que Nanoha era japonés, la mayor parte de los platillos eran terrestres, como era primavera el lugar estaba decorado con imágenes de los cerezos en flor, no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que comimos, estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía sujetar los palillos, Nanoha me preguntaba constantemente si me sentía bien, afortunadamente hace poco tiempo había regresado de la que sería mi última misión fuera del planeta durante un largo tiempo, por lo cual aludí que mi estado se debía al cansancio pero que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para seguir con la velada, después del restaurante la lleve a un parque cercano, en el cual se celebraba un festival, pasamos un buen tiempo observando los puestos y finalmente nos embarcamos en un Ferri que llevaba a una pequeña isla no muy apartada de la ciudad, una vez ahí nos apartamos un poco del bullicio de la gente y encontramos un mirador desde el cual apreciábamos el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, Nanoha estaba muy atenta por lo cual no se percató de mis acciones hasta que tome su mano izquierda con la mía, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillada y que en mi mano derecha portaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo que en su interior tenía un anillo con un rubí en el centro, con nuestras iniciales grabadas en el interior.

Se llevó su mano libre a la boca ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras unas traviesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ante la visión y el nerviosismo olvide las palabras que había ensayado con tanto esmero, pero no importo, no estoy muy segura de lo que dije, pero sé que hable de nuestro primer encuentro, de lo agradecida que estaba porque me había salvado, hable de nuestras alegrías y tristezas más grandes que vivimos juntas, mencione a Vivio y nuestra pequeña familia informal y hable de nuestro primer beso, finalmente le conté sobre mis planes, le platique de mi decisión sobre el traslado y le pedí me permitiera permanecer a su lado por el resto de nuestras vidas. No respondió a mi pregunta hasta varios minutos después, en su lugar sus labios conectaron con los míos, cuando regresamos a casa pasamos el resto de la noche comunicando nuestro amor por la otra mediante caricias, suspiros, besos y gemidos, el amanecer nos encontró abrazadas sobre las sábanas de nuestra cama.

Seis meses después ambas estábamos frente a un altar, todos nuestros amigos se hallaban presentes, desde los miembros del Riot Force 6, hasta miembros de la Iglesia y otros compañeros Enforcer e Instructores, también Suzuka, Arisa y la familia Takamachi se hallaban presentes en la ceremonia, la recepción se organizó en el jardín de nuestro nuevo hogar, ese día ha sido por mucho el más feliz de mi vida.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó en susurros mi esposa quien entraba en la habitación en la que me hallaba con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la pequeña residente.

—Pensaba en el significado de la familia—respondí en voz baja mientras acariciaba una de las regordetas mejillas del nuevo integrante de la familia, sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura y un peso en mi espalda cuando mi esposa se recargo en mí y deposito un beso en mi cabello a la altura de los omoplatos.

—Recordé muchos momentos de nuestra vida, nuestro primer beso, cuando te propuse matrimonio y el día de nuestra boda—proseguí después de unos segundos colocando mis manos sobre las barandas de la cuna en la que me hallaba inclinada—Todos esos momentos me llenaron de gran felicidad y creí que nunca sentiría una dicha más grande, pero una vez más me demuestras que estoy equivocada y que siempre me puedes dar mucha más alegría de la que creí posible—completo, mientras me vuelvo entre los brazos de Nanoha depositando un suave beso en su frente

—Nyahaha eso hace cosquillas—responde Nanoha para seguidamente tomar mi rostro entre sus manos uniendo nuestros labios un beso lento que empezó a ganar intensidad hasta que un leve lloriqueo capturo nuestra atención.

—¿Qué sucede princesa?—pregunto tomando entre mis brazos a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija color café, quien empezaba a quejarse con mayor intensidad.

—Dámela, debe tener hambre—solicita Nanoha, ante lo cual cumplo con su pedido de manera inmediata observando como mi esposa acuna entre sus brazos a nuestra hija mientras la pequeña se acomoda y toma entre sus labios el pezón de su madre succionando con avidez.

—¿Cómo logras saber cuándo es hora de alimentarla?—pregunto saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina para preparar la cena pues Vivio no debe tardar de llegar de su entrenamiento con Nove.

—Comienzan a doler cuando están muy cargados de leche, tal vez podrías ayúdame con ese pequeño asunto—responde Nanoha, ante su comentario me volteo rápidamente solo para observarla dirigirse a la sala para sentarse en el sofá, decido ignorar el comentario aunque a juzgar por el calor de mis mejillas no tengo mucho éxito. Unos minutos después escuchamos la apertura de la puerta.

—Tadaima, ah Nanoha-mama—saluda Vivio, salgo de la cocina para responder solo para ver a Vivio inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de su hermanita quien ya se hallaba dormida.

—Okaeri—decimos Nanoha y yo al mismo tiempo, después regresé a la cocina para terminar la cena mientras Nanoha y Vivio ven la televisión, cuando terminé, Vivio se paró para ayudarme a poner los cubiertos y Nanoha llevó a la bebe nuevamente a su cuna. Cenamos tranquilamente mientras Vivio nos contó sobre su día y las nuevas técnicas que Nove les estaba enseñando, justo cuando terminamos Vivio recordó que dejo algo en su mochila, Nanoha y yo nos miramos extrañadas por el comportamiento de nuestra hija quién regresó con un paquete entre sus manos.

—Fate-mama, Lindy-obaasan te manda esto, dice que su viaje se retrasó por el trabajo, que llegara hasta la próxima semana—explica Vivio mientras me entrega una caja, envuelta con un moño, ante las miradas emocionadas de Nanoha y Vivio, abro la caja lo más rápido que puedo, sacando del interior un pijama para bebe de color rosa con un estampado de pétalos del árbol de cerezo, ante el obsequio Nanoha y yo parpadeamos lentamente y en seguida soltamos una pequeña risa, mientras Vivio nos mira un poco extrañada sacando algo más de la caja.

Una tarjeta de color blanco que dice: "para la pequeña Sakura, con amor Lindy-obaasan"

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Y por fin incluyo un OC, una pequeña niña que se llama sakura, por favor les pido le presten especial atención, tengo grandes planes para ella.**

 **Bueno esta vez sigo el canon de la serie nombrando algunos personajes que a mi parecer tienen un papel más recurrente, si consideran necesitan una descripción más precisa de cada personaje o no han visto todas las temporadas de Nanoha háganmelo saber para tener esto en consideración y explayarme un poco más en las descripciones de los involucrados en cada capítulo.**

 **Espero una vez más que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, si es así, o tienen alguna crítica (de preferencia constructiva), queja, sugerencia o si de plano algo no les gusto por favor dejen un comentario.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo he tomado los personajes y parte del argumento prestados.**

 **Hasta otra.**

 **PD: perdonen los horrores ortográficos…estoy trabajando para mejorar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Susurro de los dioses.**

Los humanos son seres sorprendentemente frágiles, tanto en su permanencia en el mundo, pues la duración de su vida dura a penas un pestañeo comparada con la de la Tierra y un microsegundo comparado con la vida de la galaxia, como en la forma en la que están hechos, su alma, sus emociones y sentimientos, la vida y su alma son frágiles porque pueden ser destruidas o dañadas en cualquier momento y con cualquier acción, es quizá por esta razón que los seres humanos creen ciegamente en algo, o más bien necesitan desesperadamente tener fe, la fe es una confianza ciega, demasiado grande en algo o alguien, muchas veces un ser muy superior en quien depositan todos sus sueños y deseos de felicidad, en ocasiones oran y ruegan para que su existencia en este mundo sea lo más agradable posible, pero también hay quienes buscan la destrucción de otros, cegados por el sufrimiento que han soportado durante su existencia en ese mundo. No importa que motivos tenga el ser humano, la mayoría siempre tendrá fe en algo o alguien.

Nosotros respondemos a esas plegarias y deseos, somos existencias mucho más grandes, hemos visto y creado el mundo en el que viven los humanos, lo mantenemos y cuidamos, velamos por cada ser que habita ese planeta así como también de otros mundos, aunque en la Tierra sea el único lugar donde existan seres razonantes parecidos a nosotros, pertenecemos a un grupo al que los humanos llaman dioses, aunque no seamos muy numerosos nuestro poder es muy grande y nos rinden culto tras haberlo presenciado en algunas ocasiones, cuando por órdenes de nuestro gran padre y nuestra gran madre, nos presentábamos en la Tierra disfrazados para guiar a los mortales. Como seres inmortales e hijos de los creadores cada uno de nosotros posee habilidades o características específicas que protegemos y otorgamos a los humanos dependiendo de sus experiencias en la vida, o bien cuando creamos sus almas, por tanto en nuestras visitas acudimos a ciertos humanos que muestran rasgos relacionados con la virtudes de las que nos hacemos cargo.

Pasados los siglos empezamos a acostumbrarnos a sus plegarias y rezos, para nosotros se volvió algo trivial su existencia o eso sucedió hasta el momento en el que el gran padre y la gran madre nos dieron una nueva instrucción, elegir a ciertos humanos como campeones o lo que es lo mismo nuestros representantes más cercanos en la Tierra, aquellos que gozan de nuestra protección y obtienen privilegios, al principio la idea era muy ambigua pero conforme el pasar de los siglos algunos de nosotros decidieron arriesgarse y elegir a ciertos campeones. Llegado un momento esos campeones pasaron a formar parte de nosotros, pues algo inaudito sucedió, el dios se enamoró del humano que eligió como campeón, al principio esta idea fue rechazada con ímpetu por el resto de nosotros, pues no veíamos con buenos ojos este tipo de uniones, pero los grandes padres las aceptaron, cuando le pregunte a la gran madre a que se debía esto, simplemente sonrió y respondió que algún día lo entendería. Ese día no había llegado… hasta ahora.

—Con que aquí estabas Nanoha—pronunció una voz provocando que apartara la mirada de una fuente que hasta entonces había capturado mi atención por completo, la habitación se hallaba vacía, solo dos diosas nos encontrábamos ahí el día de hoy, en ese lugar se hallaba el gran espejo de la Tierra, o así nombramos a una fuente que se hallaba justo en el centro del lugar y cuyas cristalinas aguas nos permitían ver imágenes del mundo humano, en realidad era como una gran bañera, vapor cubría cada parte de la habitación y nos permitía relajarnos mientras veíamos las imágenes que se reflejaban en el agua.

—Reinforce—dije a modo de saludo para seguidamente volver a fijarme en las imágenes, Reinforce era una de las diosas más poderosas, controlaba el poder de la oscuridad, era diosa de la guerra y todos los generales acudían ella en busca de ayuda para guiar a sus guerreros con sabiduría, pero también era conocida como una diosa compasiva y amable, por lo que era patrona de los piadosos y altruistas, es una de las diosas más hermosas, su belleza es la envida de mortales e inmortales, con sus cabellos platinados y sus profundos ojos rojos había robado muchos corazones pero ella rechazaba las atenciones de todos pues su corazón ya tenía dueña, el atuendo que vestía era muy parecido al mío, un sencillo vestido blanco de seda que dejaba al descubierto los brazos y con una abertura del lado derecho de la falda que llegaba a la altura del muslo, gracias a la cual se podían apreciar las piernas de su portadora.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí dentro?—cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí dejando que sus pies se sumergieran en el agua de la fuente observando atentamente las mismas imágenes que yo.

—Unas horas a lo mucho—conteste, segundos después Reinforce entrelazo sus dedos con los míos en un gesto de confort.

—Estarán bien, ya verás que saldrán victoriosas de esta batalla, como siempre lo hacen—Dijo Reinforce mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por mis hombros y me atraía a su cuerpo para darme un beso en la frente.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme, a veces desearía que no fueran tan testarudas y orgullosas como para pedirnos ayuda, además…—respondí sin querer decir más centrándome nuevamente en la imagen que mostraba a dos mujeres hermosas dentro de un círculo de gente compuesto principalmente por varones, todos se encontraban dentro de una tienda hecha especialmente para las largas campañas de las guerras. La primera de ellas tenia largos cabellos dorados, tez blanca y dos ojos rojos, muy parecidos a los de Reinforce, portaba un armadura de color oscuro con detalles en dorado, en su espalda se hallaba un arma muy singular, parecida a una guadaña, junto a ella, una castaña de cabello corto y hermosos ojos azules se hallaba vestida con ropas de la nobleza aunque también portaba una armadura mucho más liviana que su compañera, esta última se hallaba inclinada sobre una mesa con un inmenso mapa donde había varias figuras que representaban a los guerreros y el terreno donde en ese momento se libraba una de las batallas más importantes, la chica parecía estar explicando una estrategia que si era bien empleada, les otorgaría la victoria en la guerra.

—Si no fueran así, nunca nos habríamos enamorado de ellas—comento Reinforce decidiendo ignorar mi pequeño desliz, muy al pendiente de la imagen, cerré los ojos mientras sonreía sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, finalmente ambas mujeres quedaron solas en la tienda, momento que aprovechamos, en un suspiro nos encontramos frente a esas dos mujeres, aunque ellas no podían vernos sí que podían sentirnos, Reinforce observaba atentamente los registros de las batallas prestando especial detalle a los planes que la chica castaña había usado para llegar a elaborar la estrategia que había presentado a sus generales momentos antes. Por mi parte observaba el mapa con atención, si mis cálculos eran correctos la mayor parte de la batalla se llevaría a cabo durante la noche, sonreí para mis adentros observando atentamente a mi campeona, la mujer rubia que ahora se encontraba observando atentamente el lugar donde yo me encontraba parada mientras se despojaba de su pesada armadura y su arma, pues la hora de la batalla aún se hallaba bastante lejos.

—Es una buena estrategia, podría decirse que no deja ningún punto ciego—explico Reinforce regresando a mi lado—sin duda han sabido aprovechar las bendiciones del denominado "demonio blanco"—continuo mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro, yo bufe con leve fastidio y diversión por su comentario, ella simplemente río—no es para menos, es la primera vez que la diosa de la victoria, la luz y las estrellas elige a un campeón—dijo dándome un golpecito suave en la cabeza.

—Pueden dejar de estar escondidas, nadie está cerca de la tienda, todos aprecian lo suficiente sus vidas como para no desafiar a las dos diosas de la guerra—susurro la chica castaña mientras con ayuda de la rubia quitaba las figuras y el mapa de la gran mesa, unos segundos después Reinforce y yo nos hallamos sentadas en dos sillas muy elegantes dispuestas para nosotras, se había vuelto un hábito que visitáramos a nuestras campeonas cada vez que salían en campaña por lo que en la tienda principal donde solían estar la mayor parte del tiempo se habían dispuesto elementos para nuestras visitas.

—Es probable que ellos hayan aprendido el riesgo que corren, pero el que seas una campeona no significa que siempre puedas salirte con la tuya y mostrar continuas faltas de respeto Hayate-chan—comenté sonriente a la chica castaña quien se estremeció levemente ante mi sonrisa para en seguida mirar a Reinforce en busca de su ayuda, mientras esta última ignoraba las suplicas y los pucheros de su campeona, sin embargo repentinamente sentí un peso en mi regazo, automáticamente envolví mis brazos en la cintura en mi campeona, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, jalándome para juntar nuestros labios en un beso lento y que te dejan con ganas de más mientras las otras dos reían ante la forma tan efectiva que tenía mi rubia de distraerme, apartándose lentamente de mi me dio dos besos más uno en la mejilla y otro en la frente ante mi puchero por haberme impedido continuar regañando a Hayate.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida Fate-chan—susurro Hayate, Fate respondió con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la entrada de la tienda sin mirar atrás, ante su partida solo pude suspirar, mirando con tristeza y preocupación en la dirección en la cual se había ido mi campeona, el tacto de Reinforce sobre mi mano llamo mi atención encontrándome con unos preocupados ojos rojos, sonreí lo mejor que pude para demostrar que estaba bien.

—Lo siento Nanoha-chan, sabes que Fate-chan te ama pero está pasando por un mal momento y…—comenzó a explicar Hayate deteniéndose ante mi mano alzada para pedir silencio, suspire y tomando una profunda respiración para calmarme tome una decisión que venía evaluando desde que me entere de lo que había pasado, una situación complicada que provocaba tal dolor y sufrimiento para mi campeona. Me preocupaba que su estado de distracción le perjudicara en más de una manera ahora que la batalla final se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Levantándome abrace a Hayate deseándole suerte en la batalla de hoy, sin decir más, salí de la tienda y regrese a mi mundo apareciendo en la misma habitación donde se hallaba la fuente, me encamine a la salida y en unos minutos más me hallaba volando en una dirección que sabía de memoria, no tarde mucho en llegar a una zona casi desierta de nuestro mundo, cubierta casi por una completa oscuridad y bastante desolada, descendí frente a un edificio antiguo y muy grande, su arquitectura era gótica y los colores eran oscuros, varios ventanales mostraban figuras de ángeles con alas negras o gárgolas, pues al dios que ahí habitaba le había llamado la atención ese tipo de construcciones de los humanos a pesar de que en la Tierra quedaban pocos vestigios de ese tipo de arquitectura, abrí el gran portón de madera el edificio revelando unas escaleras que descendían a las entrañas de nuestro mundo, tranquilamente descendí por aquella escalinata, finalmente me encontré en un pasillo iluminado por el fuego de color azul de varias antorchas, camine un buen tramo hasta encontrarme con dos mujeres que realizaron una reverencia que respondí con un simple movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y para indicarles que me llevaran con su maestro, finalmente llegue a un salón con paredes de roca, iluminado esta vez con antorchas de color verde, en uno costado había un trono en el que se hallaba sentado un hombre observando un remolino de agua de color azul brillante de gran tamaño que se hallaba unos metros por debajo del suelo, del agua salían varios brazos con manos con la piel color rojo y garras o brazos y manos que mostraban el hueso desnudo, de igual modo había enredaderas llenas de espinas, mientras en el agua giraban las almas de aquellos humanos que habían muerto en accidentes, por enfermedades y más comúnmente por asesinatos.

— ¿A qué debo tan singular visita?—cuestionó con voz grave el hombre mientras me miraba lascivamente, escaneando mi cuerpo con ojos amarillos que reflejaban demencia.

—Vengo por un alma que robaste—conteste tranquilamente acercándome al remolino de agua.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Y se puede saber porque quieres arrebatarme uno de mis preciados trofeos?—rebatió el hombre impidiéndome con un toque en el hombro llegar más cerca del agua, mire a mis espalda con ojos fríos, provocando un leve temor y nerviosismo en aquel dios quien quito su mano de mi hombro rápidamente apartándose a una distancia prudente de mí.

—Eres el dios de las enfermedades, de los cobardes y de los traidores, no es inusual que robes vidas, pero esta vez arrancaste una vida que no te correspondía, sabes muy bien que había grandes planes para esa humana—explique de manera seca, el hombre solo sonrió y pronto resonó por toda la habitación las desquiciadas carcajadas que emitía, ignorando las mismas proseguí mi búsqueda de aquella alma que tanto me interesaba en ese interminable remolino lleno de tantas vidas arrebatadas.

—Llegas tarde Nanoha, ella ya ha llegado a lo profundo del remolino, tendrías que entrar en el para lograr sacarla—se burló el hombre mientras señalaba un lugar casi en el centro, donde se hallaba un alma que brillaba con un color dorado aunque más tenue ahora que se encontraba casi en la total oscuridad del centro del vórtice.

—Me subestimas Jail, no olvides con quien estás hablando—respondí mientras flotaba por encima del remolino y me situaba justo arriba de donde se hallaba aquella alma, al instante los brazos y enredaderas salieron disparados en mi dirección, logre destruir la mayoría pero algunos lograron tomar mis extremidades en concreto mi brazo izquierdo fue rodeado por una enredadera desde la muñeca hasta el codo, presionando con la intención de triturarlo mientras las espinas crecían cortando la carne y logrando que sangrara bastante, una mano había logrado envolver mi pie derecho a la altura del tobillo quemando mi carne al contacto, ignorando ambos elementos descendí lo suficiente como para tocar el agua, al tener la enredadera y la mano sujetándome el resto ya no me atacaba, tomando una respiración profunda sumergí mi mano derecha en el agua para tomar esa alma, al contacto de mi piel con el líquido, este empezó a corroer mi piel, en los pocos segundos en los que tarde en tomar el alma y sacarla del interior del vórtice ya se habían formado varias ampollas en mi mano, cuando tuve lo que quería un circulo de luz envolvió mi cuerpo y en un respiro estuve en la entrada de la habitación libre de las restricciones y lo suficientemente lejos del vórtice y del dios mientras resguardaba el alma entre mis manos.

—Espero que entiendas las consecuencias de tus acciones—susurro Jail a mis espaldas aun contemplando aquel vórtice. No respondí, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Disfruta a esa zorra mientras puedas Nanoha, pronto será mía—escuche la voz de Jail resonar en las paredes pero yo seguí mi camino sin inmutarme, para mí solo se trataba de una amenaza vacía, una vez en el exterior nuevamente emprendí el vuelo, las heridas comenzaban a regenerarse pero mi piel quedaría marcada, donde la enredadera toco mi piel esta se veía negra como si tuviera un tatuaje, la forma de la mano podía verse en mi tobillo y finalmente mi mano derecha conservaba la forma de la piel quemada pero poco me importaba, finalmente llegue a un nuevo edificio, hecho de mármol blanco, lo más visible eran columnas en la entrada, iluminadas por un fuego de color blanco, el techo tenía la forma de una enorme cúpula que brillaba a la luz de las lunas, en esta zona de nuestro mundo el cielo siempre correspondía al cielo nocturno, me adentre en el edificio una vez que aterrice sobre la escalinata que conducía a él, una vez ahí me encontré con otra diosa, aquella que estaba a cargo de la luna terrestre, guardiana de los animales y reina de las flores, básicamente diosa de la naturaleza.

—Lindy-san—pronuncie realizando una leve reverencia que ella respondió, pero al mirarme se dio cuenta de mis heridas y rápidamente llego a mi lado tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado Nanoha?— cuestiono con nerviosismo al ver que sus poderes no podían borrar las marcas de mi piel, sonreí tristemente mientras abría mi mano izquierda que hasta entonces había permanecido cerrada en un puño, en su interior se hallaba una pequeña lucecita que comenzaba a recuperar su brillo dorado, al verla Lindy-san suavemente la tomo entre sus manos soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas, mientras me miraba con tristeza.

—Sabes que no podemos revivir a un humano a la misma vida que tenía antes, una vez muerto no puede regresar, nadie puede arreglar eso, ni siquiera nosotros—susurro mirando con compasión la pequeña lucecita que comenzó a tomar la forma de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos rojos, exactamente igual que mi querida Fate-chan rodeada por un aura dorada que de vez en vez era rodeada por otras luces más diminutas del mismo color.

—No es esa mi intención, de haberla dejado con Jail su alma habría pasado a tomar parte de sus raros pasatiempos—dije encaminándome a cierta pared del lugar, cada pared interior del enorme edificio era de color negro, pero no era una superficie lisa o dura, y contenía interminables lucecillas brillantes, en realidad cada pared del edificio era una representación de la bóveda celeste de la tierra, lo que se mostraba en cada pared era el cielo nocturno que los humanos podían apreciar cada noche dependiendo del lugar donde se encontraran en la Tierra.

—Entiendo que esta alma pertenezca a la hermana de Fate-chan y que por eso quieras salvarla, pero no debiste hacer eso, podrías ser severamente castigada, además, el gran padre te exigirá que la regreses a Jail, pues a pesar de todos los planes que tenían para esta pequeña, en el momento en que su vida fue tomada por obra de los planes de Jail le pertenece a él—explico Lindy-san mientras me entregaba la pequeña alma, a quien mire con cariño y una sonrisa.

—En el momento en que la tome sin batalla me pertenece a mí, además la gran madre me ha dado su consentimiento, cuando el momento llegue, Fate-chan pasara a formar parte de nosotros, quiero darle un adecuado regalo de bienvenida—dije ignorando la sorprendida mirada de Lindy-san.

—Además Precia-san estará feliz si sus dos pequeñas hijas forman parte de este mundo, recuerdo que muchos de los peros que te puso para aceptar tu propuesta de ser una diosa precisamente eran por Fate-chan y Alicia-chan—continué volviendo a mirar a Lindy-san quien se había sonrojado.

—Sé que podría ser castigada, pero no pienso entregarle a ese loco un alma tan pura como la de Alicia-chan—comente con seguridad mientras me encaminaba a una de las paredes, específicamente a la sección que sabía verían Hayate-chan y Fate-chan esta noche durante la batalla, al reconocer ese cielo en particular la pequeña chica que se hallaba entre mis manos empezó a removerse inquieta—de todos los dioses solo yo puedo alterar la bóveda celeste de la tierra—pronuncié mirando fijamente a la chica entre mis manos—Te ocultare aquí hasta que Fate-chan llegue, en ese tiempo formaras parte de las estrellas y podrás ver a tu hermana, ella podrá sentirte pero no podrá verte, en sus ojos serás una lucecilla más en el cielo, pero te prometo esto—explique mientras colocaba mi dedo sobre su cabeza incrementando su luz en intensidad—tu brillo será más grande que el de cualquier otra estrella—explique para después depositar un suave beso en la cabecita de la chica quien asintió emocionada, reí con diversión mientras el alma volvía a tomar la forma de una luz para después meter mis manos en el interior de la pared, un tenue humo salió de mi mano derecha al contacto y comenzó a arder un poco pero ignore el dolor y deje en su interior aquella pequeña alma, al instante varias estrellas comenzaron a caer, celebrando y dando la bienvenida a su nueva integrante quien comenzó a brillar intensamente con una luz dorada cuando todas las demás tenían una intensa luz de color azul o rosa. Una mano en mi hombro reclamo mi atención, para mi sorpresa tras de mí se hallaba la gran madre, rápidamente me arrodille ante ella, solo para sentir unas palmaditas en mi cabeza y un beso, posteriormente la presencia se desvaneció, Lindy-san me miro con una sonrisa que correspondí y tras una breve despedida salí del lugar y emprendí el vuelo nuevamente con dirección a mis aposentos.

Una hora después entraba nuevamente en la habitación donde se hallaba la fuente, esta vez las imágenes mostraban a varios guerreros en una encarnizada batalla, pero de todos ellos sobresalía una guerrera de cabellos rubios que atacaba con entusiasmado fervor a sus enemigos con una guadaña entre sus manos, en sus ojos podían apreciarse claramente las lágrimas, repentinamente sentí un fuerte abrazo que correspondí, Reinforce se separó de mí y beso mis mejillas repetidamente.

—Cometiste una locura pero Fate-chan y Hayate, no, todos los guerreros se han dado cuenta de que su querida princesa los cuida desde el cielo, ganaran esta batalla, de eso puedes estar segura—dijo Reinforce, para después centrar su mirada en las aguas observando como yo el caos de la batalla y el fervor con el que los soldados del reino de Uminari abatían a sus enemigos gritando el nombre de su princesa perdida que ahora velaba por ellos desde el cielo nocturno, ambas tomamos asiento, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro derecho de Reinforce mientras entrelazaba mi mano sana con la de ella y ambas contemplábamos a nuestras campeonas y las dueñas de nuestro corazón, librar una batalla más, pendientes de ellas por si llegaran a necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Reinforce noto que el peso en su costado incrementaba, sonrió al percatarse de que Nanoha se había quedado dormida, acaricio sus cabellos mientras contemplaba la celebración por la victoria que se llevaba a cabo en la tienda donde Hayate y Fate habían explicado a sus hombres el plan para la batalla de esa noche, observo a Fate salir de la tienda y mirar al cielo mientras escuchaba una simple palabra que expresaba todo el amor, cariño y gratitud que esa humana tenia por su querida amiga.

"Gracias, Nanoha"

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Y esta vez son diosas, bueno al menos algunos de los personajes y tal los otros pronto también se les unirán, debo aclarar que las habilidades o virtudes que puse aquí pueden cambiar dependiendo de lo que se me ocurra para los arcos que formaran parte de este universo, de suceder eso espero que no se extrañen mucho y si tienen alguna sugerencia de los poderes que debería tener cada dios, esta será bien recibida.**

 **Como pudieron notar, la apariencia de Reinforce es la que tenía en la temporada 2, esta es mi forma preferida de ella por lo que la mayor parte de sus intervenciones serán con esta apariencia, cuando haga referencia a la Reinforce actual agregare el ZWEI a su nombre para evitar las confusiones.**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, de ser así o si tienen alguna crítica (de preferencia constructiva) o tienen alguna queja o comentario por favor dejen un review.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece y el resto, el resto ya se lo saben.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Un simple mayordomo**

Hace mucho tiempo, muy lejos de aquí, existió un imperio que fue inhumano, vano y vil durante el reinado de quien fuera su último rey, pero al principio las cosas eran muy distintas, el rey Testarossa era un hombre bueno y de gran corazón, su reina y él gobernaron juntos por mucho tiempo, pero una extraña enfermedad invadió el cuerpo del monarca arrastrándolo poco a poco hacia la muerte, en ese entonces la ley marcaba dictaba que una mujer no podía ser rey o tomar sus funciones a falta de este, lamentablemente el rey no tenía más familia que su esposa y descendientes pero ninguno de ellos era varón, pues fruto de su matrimonio habían nacido dos hermosas princesas de cabellos dorados y ojos rojos quienes aún eran recién nacidas cuando su padre partió de este mundo, de modo que su esposa observo impotente a otro hombre miembro de la corte tomar el lugar de su amado esposo, su nombre era Jail Scaglietti, pero su despiadada forma de ser arraso con el país, la miseria y el hambre invadieron cada rincón del lugar a causa de sus decisiones, incluso inicio una guerra con el reino vecino que antaño fuera un fuerte aliado.

El rey Clyde Harlaown había conocido a la familia Testarossa y a su heredero desde la tierna infancia, volviéndose amigos inseparables, ambos crecieron como monarcas que gobernaron sobre su pueblo con justicia, severidad y amor, pero a la muerte del rey Testarossa las relaciones entre los dos reinos decayeron ante las continuas faltas y amenazas del rey Scaglietti, finalmente la guerra estallo cuando por despecho y odio el nuevo regente el reino Testarossa asesino a la hermana del rey Clyde provocando una guerra que culminó con la muerte de ambos hombres.

En el reino Harlaown, la reina Lindy tomó las decisiones a la muerte del monarca pues su hijo era muy joven para tomar el lugar de su padre y los miembros del conejo no querían que la historia del reino Testarossa se repitiera delegando las responsabilidades a alguien fuera de la familia real, el reino Harlaown absorbió lo que quedaba del anteriormente imperio Testarossa, sin embargo, siguiendo las enseñanzas de su marido, la reina Lindy no busco imponer un régimen, si no respetar las tradiciones de un pueblo herido pero quienes aún amaban a su reina a pesar de las cadenas con las que la ley limitaba sus acciones, de modo que invitó a la monarca para a ambos pueblos a su lado, oferta que fue aceptada rápidamente por la mujer, quien se preparó para viajar al reino Harlaown con sus dos hijas gemelas de 6 años, pero antiguos nobles que formaban parte del consejo del reino Testarossa no veía con buenos ojos aquella unión, cegados por su codicia elaboraron un plan para evitar el viaje de la Reina e iniciar un nuevo conflicto que esperaban ganar contra la familia Harlaown, sin embargo el plan fue descubierto por los hombres fieles a la reina Precia, una cruel batalla tuvo lugar en el castillo, mercenarios que los nobles habían contratado contra los caballeros de la reina, las espadas entraron en cruenta batalla mientras su portador peleaba por defender un ideal y el futuro del reino.

Durante la disputa el castillo sufrió varios estragos provocando el derrumbe de algunas partes del mismo y finalmente un incendio que se propago por las habitaciones principales del castillo, los miembros de la corte que eran fieles a la reina intentaron llevarla a un lugar seguro pero esta se negó a salir de los terrenos pues sus amadas hijas permanecían en su alcoba en una sección del castillo que aún no había sido consumida por las llamas pero que se encontraba incomunicada debido a las mismas, uno de los caballeros que había permanecido fiel al rey y la reina Testarossa llamado Shiro ingresó al castillo en llamas, usando los pasadizos designados para la servidumbre logró llegar a la alcoba de las princesas, donde se encontró con una mujer cubierta con harapos y una capa negra que le impedían ver su rostro, en sus manos se encontraba inconsciente una de las dos niñas y la otra se encontraba sangrando de una herida en la cabeza a los pies de su cama, rápidamente Shiro ataco a la extraña mujer, quien esquivo hábilmente la espada del hombre para finalmente usar a la princesa de escudo y aprovechando el momento de duda, empujo al hombre a las llamas que comenzaban a invadir la habitación.

Mientras el caballero se despojaba de sus ropas en llamas en un intento desesperado para evitar el fuego, la mujer aprovecho para escapar con la princesa que tenía en brazos sin contar con la gemela restante, quien había recuperado la consciencia, con dificultad la niña se había puesto en pie y al ver a su hermana en brazos de esa desconocida que se disponía a escapar tomo una daga de un escritorio que se hallaba cerca, la cual solía usar su madre para abrir su correspondencia mientras cuidaba a sus hijas, usando su estatura a su favor tomo impulso y saltó desde su cama para caer sobre la espalda de la intrusa incrustando la daga cerca del cuello de la mujer, quien soltó un grito desgarrador liberando a la princesa inconsciente, dejándola caer, mientras intentaba agarrar a la niña que se hallaba sobre su espalda pero en su frenesí piso un candelabro que había caído al suelo en su anterior batalla contra Shiro, resbaló y cayó por uno de los grandes ventanales del cuarto que daba a un risco, en cuyo fondo se encontraba el mar, llevando consigo a la valiente princesa ante los atónitos ojos de Shiro quién presenció todo justo cuando lograba quitarse los ropajes llenos de fuego, con lágrimas en los ojos por la pérdida de una de las princesas tomo a la otra en brazos saliendo de la alcoba llena de humo, nuevamente tomando atajos para llegar a la entrada del palacio donde la reina Precia lo esperaba junto a nuevos caballeros enviados por la reina Lindy para llevar a la familia Testarossa sanas y salvas al castillo de la familia Harlaown, Shiro logró regresar a la princesa junto a su madre antes de caer inconsciente en el césped debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido.

La reina Precia se negó a salir del reino hasta encontrar a su hija, pues cuando Shiro recobró parte de la consciencia al recibir la atención medica relató a su hijo e hija mayores lo que había sucedido, logrando que ambos contaran a su vez lo acontecido a la reina y el resto de los caballeros, sin embargo no lograron encontrar a la princesa, todo el reino se entristeció por la pérdida de una de las herederas del rey Testarossa, con el corazón roto la reina y su hija partieron al reino Harlaown, para encontrarse con la monarca y su hijo que también se hallaban sorprendidos y tristes ante la lamentable noticia, los años pasaron, los dos reinos se volvieron uno erigido bajo un nuevo estandarte y nombre, Testarossa-Harlaown, los dos príncipes crecieron, el príncipe Chrono se volvió un caballero y general del reino, la princesa Alicia era una gran académica y artista, virtuosa del piano y del violín, la familia Testarossa nunca olvido lo que el caballero Shiro había hecho por ellas, logrando que él y su familia fueran recibidos en el castillo, siendo nombrado nobles pero Shiro y sus dos hijos mayores, Kyoya y Miyuki permanecieron como caballeros al servicio de las dos reinas, el reino era próspero y feliz pero ninguna de las dos mujeres Testarossa, ni sus habitantes pudieron olvidar lo acontecido aquella terrible noche, hasta que un rumor llego al palacio de la nueva familia Testarossa-Harlaown, en los límites del reino algunos aldeanos habían visto a una persona que poseía un cabellos rubios y ojos rojos, la noticia se esparció por todo el reino como polvorín, de lo único que se habló durante semanas fue de ese raro avistamiento.

Finalmente los rumores y las voces quedaron acalladas cuando una nueva noticia surgió, la princesa Alicia y la hija menor del gran héroe Shiro, Nanoha, cumplirían la mayoría de edad y en todo el reino habría festividades para celebrar el gran acontecimiento, la invitación se extendió a todos los reinos con los cuales la familia real mantenía buena relación, la gente estaba extasiada, los dos herederos al trono eran al fin mayores y elegibles para el matrimonio, los nobles preparaban a sus primogénitos con sus mejores galas para intentar capturar la atención de los príncipes o inclusive para llamar la atención de la hija del gran héroe con la esperanza de poder formar parte de la familia real.

Sin embargo la mayor parte de las apuestas estaban colocadas en la heredera del reino vecino, el reino Yagami, su princesa y guardianes habían sido invitados personalmente por su majestad Lindy Harlaown para asistir al cumpleaños de su hija, la heredera Yagami generaba gran expectativa pues en su reino todo su pueblo la amaba por su gran amabilidad y el cariño que mostraba por todo el pueblo, desde el más rico de los nobles, hasta el más humilde de los campesinos, era heredera de un extraño poder mágico que solo poseían los miembros de las familias reales, por lo cual la gente esperaba que uno de los dos herederos al trono quedará comprometido con la princesa.

Ante lo acontecido en el reino Testarossa fue necesario cambiar la ley para establecer que una mujer podía dirigir al país sin necesidad de que un hombre gobernara a su lado, también y gracias a los sentimientos de afecto y amor que surgieron entre las dos reinas, las ultimas representantes de cada familia, se aprobó el matrimonio igualitario, al principio el consejo del reino no quería aprobar dichas modificaciones a la ley pero ante la presión imprevista del pueblo y de la familia real no les quedo de otra más que aceptar, por supuesto había un tema delicado, los descendientes, cuando el consejo jugo la última carta para evitar el matrimonio de las dos reinas, llego al país al noticia de que en otro lugar del continente dos reinas unidas en matrimonio celebraban la llegada de su legitima heredera, las monarcas se vieron en la necesidad de explicar algunos puntos sobre la magia que corría en las venas de todos aquellos que poseían sangre real, pues esta les permitía concebir un descendiente sin importar el sexo de los padres, situaciones similares se habían presentado a lo largo de la historia pero había pasado un tiempo desde que algo así había ocurrido, lamentablemente la reina Precia había sufrido un incidente mientras daba a luz a las dos princesas, incidente que le impedía tener más hijos pues había quedado infértil, sin embargo no lamentaba ni por un segundo aquel hecho pues la vida le había permitido disfrutar de sus dos hijas durante seis años, ante esas palabras todos los presentes en el salón del consejo quedaron en silencio ante la memoria agridulce de su princesa perdida, después de eso no hubo más objeciones y los cambios a la ley fueron aprobados por unanimidad.

Finalmente llego el día, el cumpleaños número 18 de la princesa Alicia, las calles estaban llenas del bullicio, músicos tocaban las melodías favoritas de la princesa, había puestos de artesanías, comidas y demás en las calles principales de todas las ciudades del reino, era un festival gigantesco, por ese motivo todos los ciudadanos e invitados portaban máscaras o antifaces que eran una de las artesanías más representativas del reino, de repente el regocijo en la ciudad aumento con creces, la gente gritaba y aclamaba una caravana especial, la familia Yagami había arribado a la ciudad principal del reino, cede del castillo y familia real, Al-Hazard, los ríos de gente abrían el paso guiando y facilitando el acceso de la comitiva al castillo, a la entrada los esperaba el general Shiro junto a su familia, realizando una reverencia cuando las puertas del carruaje se abrieron, primeramente descendió el guardián principal de la princesa y el representante de la familia Yagami, Reinforce Wolkenritter una hermosa mujer de rasgos finos con una cabellera plateada e inusuales ojos rojos muy similares a los de la familia Testarossa, con un porte regio portaba un traje de corte militar, pantalón entallado de color negro y una chaqueta de color azul con detalles dorados, el escudo de la familia Yagami se hallaba bordado en el pecho.

Seguidamente descendieron del carruaje el resto de guardianes de la princesa en todos los sentidos, una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos azules, Signum Wolkenritter quien portaba un traje similar a Reinforce exceptuando los colores, pues su pantalón era color blanco y su chaqueta color rosa con detalles en morado, también se hallaba ahí Zafira Wolkenritter, el general de las fuerzas militares del reino Yagami, portando un atuendo similar que las otras guardianas, su traje era color azul marino, casi negro con detalles en blanco.

En ese momento llegaron los miembros de la familia real para recibir a los recién llegados, saludando con efusividad a los guardianes de la familia Hayate, los presentes eran probablemente las únicas personas en todo el reino que no portaban ningún tipo de objeto que les cubriera el rostro, la princesa Yagami finalmente descendió del carruaje, aunque no portaba un vestido, su atuendo era muy parecido al de sus guardianes, aunque este era de color blanco y en lugar de pantalón usaba una falda muy pequeña, su chaqueta poseía una cola que casi llegaba a tocar el suelo, un atuendo poco común pero que coincidía perfectamente con la singular personalidad de la chica, quien se acercó rápidamente para saludar a Nanoha y Alicia a quienes conocía desde la edad de 9 años.

Una presencia más descendió del carruaje capturando inmediatamente la atención del general Shiro quien se quedó petrificado en su lugar, reacción que atrajo la atención de las demás personas que ahí se encontraban, la princesa Alicia se levo las manos a la boca por la sorpresa, mientras varias lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, su madre Precia lloraba de igual manera llevando una de sus manos al pecho estrujando fuertemente la tela de su vestido, con la mirada clavada en la recién llegada, una mujer de largos cabellos dorados, poseedora de ojos color rubí miro a Alicia, con el mismo rostro que Alicia había visto tantas veces en el espejo, un rostro que había deseado ver durante 10 largos y tortuosos años sin la necesidad de un cristal cuya función fuera mostrar lo que se hallaba frente a él, portando un traje de mayordomo, con las manos enfundadas en blancos guantes, realizando una reverencia paso a situarse al lado de Hayate quien miraba sorprendida y extrañada a los presentes, hasta darse cuenta de la gran similitud que tenían Alicia y su mayordomo personal.

El silencio fue roto cuando la reina Precia dijo un nombre, un nombre que había permanecido encerrado en su corazón durante los últimos 10 años y el cual había añorado decir—¡Fate!—gritó la reina atrayendo la atención del resto de guardias que se encontraban en las cercanías, mientras se apresuraba a envolver el cuerpo de su hija perdida entre sus brazos, siendo seguida de cerca por Alicia, el resto de los presentes no podía evitar que las lágrimas se mostraran en sus ojos ante la escena que tenían en frente, sin embargo la aludida no sabía cómo responder, miro a Signum en busca de ayuda, quien se acercó lentamente junto a Reinforce a las dos mujeres que se hallaban pegadas al confundido mayordomo, ante sus acciones la reina Precia y la princesa Alicia las miraron extrañadas, por toda respuesta Signum y Reinforce miraron al mayordomo quien se removía inquieto ante el escrutinio de tanta gente.

—¿Tienes algo que decir Fate-chan?—preguntó Hayate tranquilamente atrayendo la atención de los presentes a ella, dándole un respiro muy necesario a Fate quien asintió agradecida.

—Lo lamento—dijo Fate realizando una reverencia mucho más marcada—No sé lo que está pasando, pero les ruego que me disculpen sus majestades, la verdad es que no sé quiénes son—siguió Fate ante la mirada sorprendida de la familia Testarossa-Harlaown—E-es…q-quiero decir que…conozco sus nombres, después de todo son la familia real, pero no entiendo que está pasando, ni cómo es que saben mi nombre—susurro Fate estrujando nerviosamente la corbata de su traje, evitando las miradas sorprendidas y dolidas de la reina y su hija.

El silencio se volvió denso después de las palabras del mayordomo quien se mostraba cada vez más inquieta con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que Signum se acercó a Fate y coloco una mano en su hombro izquierdo

—Lo mejor sería pasar dentro y aclarar las cosas, la gente comienza a inquietarse—dijo Reinforce lo suficientemente alto para que los presentes la oyeran y se dieran cuenta que algunos ciudadanos y guardias del castillo intentaban ver en su dirección para saber que había provocado el grito de su amada reina, Nanoha se acercó rápidamente a Fate y le tendió un antifaz de color azul

—Póntelo, es mejor si la gente no te reconoce—susurro, el general Shiro se acercó también y con un movimiento se quitó la capa y la coloco sobre la cabeza de la chica y en seguida reorganizo a los guardias para evitar que los curiosos se acercaran más, rápidamente las dos familias reales se dirigieron al interior, con una asustada Fate en medio del grupo siendo conducida por Hayate y Alicia, quienes habían tomado sus manos, al interior del palacio.

Una vez dentro fueron rápidamente al comedor principal, en cuanto las reinas entraron dieron instrucción de que nadie debía acceder al comedor exceptuando al capitán Shiro, ni siquiera la servidumbre podría entrar a no ser que se les llamara específicamente y solo podrían entrar dos a la vez, antes de salir dejaron a disposición de los monarcas unos vasos y varias jarras de agua, las puertas fueron cerradas y las cortinas corridas para evitar que la información se filtrara, Zafira y Signum se colocaron cerca de las únicas dos entradas a la habitación, a una distancia prudente de las puertas pero lo suficientemente cerca de ellas para evitar que alguien accediera a la habitación y escuchara la conversación por error.

—etto…Hayate-sama, ¿realmente esto está bien?—pregunto Fate nerviosa removiéndose en su silla, Hayate se encontraba sentada a su lado por lo que teóricamente su pregunta no habría sido escuchada por los demás, pero dado el silencio en la habitación junto con el basto espacio de la misma, cada palabra de la pregunta resonó por las cuatro paredes del lugar, logrando que la de por si nerviosa Fate, se encogiera ante el eco de sus palabras.

—¿Qué cosa esta bien Fate-san?—Cuestiono Lindy Harlaown a la chica, quien se irguió en su silla tensando su postura como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera pasado por su puesto.

—Alguien de la servidumbre nunca debe mezclarse con la familia real, vivimos para servir, en eso se basa nuestra existencia—respondió la chica levantándose de la silla y colocándola nuevamente en su lugar mientras sacaba una especie de encendedor de su bolsillo quitándose el guante de su mano izquierda con la boca, dejando ver varias marcas de quemaduras y cicatrices en la misma que liberaron un gemido de horror de más de una garganta, solo para ser sustituido por terror cuando la chica acerco la flama del encendedor a su carne, solo para ser detenida por Reinforce quien le quito rápidamente el encendedor aventando el objeto y tomando entre sus brazos a Fate para evitar cometiera una locura, mientras esta se retorcía gritando: "debo ser castigada", pasados unos minutos Fate logró calmarse.

—Fate, toma asiento, es una orden de tu maestro—susurró Reinforce en su oído ante lo cual la chica obedeció silenciosamente, esta vez, Reinforce se quedó de pie tras Fate, los demás se hallaban sorprendidos ante las anteriores acciones, fue Nanoha quien se recuperó primero.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo cuándo logro serenarse lo suficiente. Sin embargo Fate no dijo nada hasta que Reinforce pronuncio su nombre severamente, suspirando, Fate se puso el guante nuevamente en su mano para después colocar ambas manos entrelazadas en la superficie de la mesa.

—Mi nombre es Fate, eso es todo lo que recuerdo—comenzó Fate evitando mirar a alguien en la habitación, Nanoha quiso preguntar a qué se refería pero una mirada de Hayate se lo impidió—No sé mucho de mí, solo sé que unas personas me encontraron en la costa, en una pequeña isla donde había un pueblo pesquero, las personas que me encontraron eran comerciantes de otras tierras, me llevaron con ellos, cuando desperté estaba en un barco y me explicaron dónde y cómo me encontraron, me preguntaron mi nombre y porque estaba sola, pero solo pude decir mi nombre, no podía recordar nada más, el medico del barco me dijo que no era extraño porque había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de hecho cuando me encontraron aún estaba sangrando, permanecí con la tripulación unos meses, pero como todos los demás, tenía que trabajar bajo las órdenes del capitán para estar a bordo del barco y recibir comida y alojamiento, el capitán era un hombre amable la mayor parte del tiempo pero solía tomar mucho, una noche antes de tocar puerto, hubo una celebración en el barco, yo solía esconderme en el cuarto personal de uno de los marinos pero el capitán me encontró y…—la voz de Fate se detuvo por completo, las respiraciones se cortaron abruptamente, la reina Precia lloraba al imaginar lo que había pasado, ninguno dijo nada unos minutos esperando a que Fate continuara por decisión propia.

—Al día siguiente llegamos al puerto, era una isla no tan pequeña como donde me encontraron pero aun así no había mucha gente en ella, en cuanto llegamos al muelle corrí, me aleje lo más pronto posible del barco, pero uno de los tripulantes me alcanzó, fue quien me encontró en la playa y me ayudo a ocultarme del capitán, su nombre era Zest, él, al igual que yo estaba solo en el mundo, pero me cuido un tiempo, me llevo a una escuela y me adoptó como a una hija, cuando tenía 10 años me llevo con una amiga para que cuidara de mí, no quería separarme de él pero iba a embarcar con aquel capitán nuevamente…así que me quedé con su amiga en una posada, después de unos dos meses escuchamos que el barco en el que viajaba Zest había sido hundido por piratas y que nadie había sobrevivido, pasados unos días llegaron a la isla los mismos piratas, mataron a mucha gente incluida a la mujer con quien me quedaba, pero a algunos nos tomaron prisioneros…— nuevamente Fate interrumpió su historia, Signum se acercó a ella y le ofreció un vaso con agua, Fate asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo el gesto y tomo pequeños sorbos del agua.

—Nos llevaron a otro reino y nos vendieron por unas cuantas monedas, a mí me compró un hombre noble, una vez que llegamos a su casa me entrego a unas mujeres, las sirvientas, ellas me limpiaron y alimentaron, una de ellas me pregunto por mi historia, le comenté lo que ya les he dicho, me dejo llorar durante toda esa noche, al día siguiente empezó la formación, la jefa de las sirvientas era muy estricta, solía castigarnos por los errores que cometíamos así estos fueran muy simples, dependiendo del error era el castigo—explicó Fate acariciando inconscientemente sus manos y parte de sus brazos.

—¿Intentaste escapar?—cuestiono Reinforce después de que Fate se había quedado en silencio por varios minutos y al darse cuenta que los demás no iban a pronunciar palabra alguna, Fate simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—En aquel reino existían leyes para los esclavos, fui una de las afortunadas pues solo me compraron para servidumbre, había otros mucho peor que yo, pero la ley era clara, si un esclavo intentaba escapar la muerte era lo único que le esperaba, en mi caso al ser un esclavo para servidumbre la única forma en que podía ser libre era si mi amo me liberaba, me regalaba a otro, o bien me usaba como moneda para pagar una deuda—explicó Fate para nuevamente quedar en silencio.

—¿Por qué no te rendiste?—nuevamente pregunto Reinforce mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Fate en señal de apoyo, la primera vez que escucho la historia de Fate había querido hacer esa pregunta pero no se había atrevido, la historia era demasiado dolorosa y apenas la conocía, no creía que fuera prudente, pero ahora... Fate por su parte sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era una sonrisa cansada, de alguien que estaba harto, una sonrisa que no debería estar en el rostro de una joven de 18 años

—A veces me pregunto lo mismo, sé que debí morir hace mucho tiempo, hubo tantas oportunidades, antes de que me encontraran en aquella playa, esa noche en el camarote del capitán o cuando los piratas atacaron el pueblo, también en muchos de los castigos que recibía de la maestra de las sirvientas… hubo muchas más oportunidades, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos y las fuerzas me abandonaban, o cuando simplemente ya no quería continuar, podía escuchar claramente dos voces diciendo mi nombre con amor—respondió Fate, quien había cerrado los ojos—no sé quién o qué este diciendo mi nombre, pero sea quién sea…me amaba, quisiera escuchar esas voces otra vez, ese es mi deseo y la razón por la cual sigo con vida—continuó, después tomo el resto del agua que quedaba en su vaso—pero, es probablemente sea solo un sueño, a pesar de que subí de rango entre la servidumbre solo soy un simple mayordomo, como ya han visto, tengo ciertas reglas muy…arraigadas, a veces tengo esos lapsos donde pierdo la consciencia momentáneamente y muestro partes de mí que nadie debería presenciar—terminó Fate poniéndose de pie nuevamente y haciendo una nueva reverencia—Me disculpo por esa falta de respeto a sus majestades y por ponerla en vergüenza Hayate-ojousama—terminó, el silencio se instaló en el lugar, mientras los presentes digerían toda la información recibida.

Justo cuando Fate estaba por enderezarse fue derribada por una rubia de ojos rubí que se encontraba aferrada a sus ropas repitiendo incesantemente "Fate, Fate", fue en ese momento que la rubia se congelo, por un instante recordó esas mismas palabras y esa voz llamarla así tantos años atrás, aunque con un tono mucho más infantil, una punzada de dolor atravesó su cráneo y se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la frente para intentar mitigar el dolor, mientras que con su otra mano mantenía el equilibrio para no caer por completo al piso.

Momentos después Precia se acercó a sus dos hijas y envolvió en sus brazos a ambas, también repitiendo el nombre de Fate, con esas acciones el dolor de cabeza se Fate incremento poco a poco, llegando a su límite, perdió el conocimiento en brazos de su madre quien alarmada empezó a gritar su nombre un poco más fuerte alertando a Shiro que se hallaba fuera de las puertas haciendo guardia, ante los gritos de su reina entro rápidamente en la habitación, minutos más tarde todos los presentes en el comedor se hallaban en el cuarto de Alicia, lugar donde colocaron el cuerpo de Fate mientras un médico comprobaba su salud, fuera de la puerta se encontraban Zafira y Signum montando guardia, dentro se hallaban Reinforce, Hayate, Nanoha, Alicia, Precia y Lindy las primeras tres chicas estaba frente a la ventana, Nanoha y Hayate intentaban calmar a una Alicia al borde del shock y la histeria, mientras Lindy, Precia y Reinforce ayudaban al médico a descubrir a Fate y cambiarla por ropas más cómodas mirando con horror el cuerpo cubierto de múltiples cicatrices, Precia no pudo soportar la visión de su hija con tantas heridas apartándose ligeramente fue envuelta por la gemela restante en un abrazo siendo consoladas por las otras dos niñas, las otras dos mujeres no se encontraban en mejores condiciones pero no tenían una conexión tan directa con Fate por lo que permanecieron a su lado, finalmente el medico termino su diagnóstico, a pesar de las evidentes heridas Fate se encontraba en buen estado de salud, tal vez un poco baja de peso pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse comiendo sanamente, su desmayo se debía a cansancio extremo y el haber experimentado emociones fuertes.

—Ya casi es hora del banquete—susurró Lindy mirando el reloj de la habitación de su hija para después trasladar su vista a su esposa e hijastra quienes permanecían al lado de una Fate aun inconsciente, sabiendo que ninguna de las dos se apartaría de Fate por el momento decidió salir de la habitación para informar que ambas estarían indispuestas para la celebración, Reinforce y Hayate se pusieron en pie para acompañar a la regente a recibir a los invitados, justo cuando Lindy tomo el pomo de la puerta en sus manos un susurro congeló la acción de todos en la habitación.

—Precia-kaasan, Alicia-neechan—pronunció una agotada Fate mientras habría sus ojos intentando enfocar las figuras de quienes la rodeaban, Alicia quien se halla recostada del lado derecho de Fate tomo la mano izquierda de su hermana bebe entre las suyas, presionándola y llenándola de besos haciéndole saber que la había escuchado y que estaba junto a ella, por su parte Precia acariciaba tiernamente el flequillo de su hija, asintiendo frenéticamente ante la llamada de Fate mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Esto es un sueño?—pregunto Fate con la voz quebrada al observar a su familia junto a ella, por respuesta Precia se inclinó y besó su frente mientras Alicia envolvió a Fate en un fuerte abrazo.

—No mi amor, estamos aquí, junto a ti y nunca nos iremos otra vez—susurro Precia, mientras observaba la sonrisa pacifica de Fate cuando esta volvió a caer en sueños, pero antes de que la inconsciencia la reclamara, Fate logro pronunciar una palabra.

—Tadaima—

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Wow, este capítulo inicio con una idea y termino con otra MUY diferente… y yo que quería que no fuera trágico, bueno comparado con la idea original realmente fue mucho más suave pero aun así espero que no se me haya ido mucho la mano, ojala les haya agradado, ahora hablare un poco sobre la idea original, esa si sería un tanto más dramática ya que estaría inspirada en la saga de la maldad de vocaloid, planeo escribir sobre la mayor parte de las historias que conforman la saga, pero eso está por verse, en especial porque últimamente no tengo muchos ánimos para el drama, sin embargo, si quieren leer los capítulos que estarían inspirados en esas canciones con mucho gusto los hare aunque por ahora las cosas quedan en duda.**

 **Espero una vez más que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, si es así, o tienen alguna crítica (de preferencia constructiva), queja, sugerencia o si de plano algo no les gusto por favor dejen un comentario. Si desean que escriba los capítulos inspirados en la saga de la maldad por favor dejen un comentario o bien un mensaje privado.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados.**

 **PD: Nuevamente disculpen los horrores ortográficos, trabajo en ello.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Momento**

Si bien Mid-childa era un mundo distinto a la Tierra, aun compartía ciertas similitudes con esta, un ejemplo perfecto eran las estaciones del año, pues al igual que en la Tierra cada cierto tiempo se presentaba una estación y se repetían los ciclos, actualmente era Verano, posiblemente uno de los veranos más cálidos que se habían presentado en Mid-Childa, pero para Nanoha, Hayate y Fate este clima no era muy extenuante como para el resto de sus compañeros, en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de los años que habían vivido en Mid-childa, observaban con curiosidad y para qué negarlo, diversión, las distintas reacciones de sus colegas ante el calor, Nanoha solía aprovechar los días calurosos en varias sesiones de entrenamiento que en muchas ocasiones llegaban a agotar por completo a los reclutas quienes varias veces llenaron la enfermería después de ser víctimas de insolación, razones por las cuales llegaron a reñir a Nanoha, más ella argumentaba que debían desarrollar mucha más resistencia pues el trabajo en el Buro de la TSBA en muchas ocasiones exigía que los miembros fueran más allá de sus límites, en condiciones mucho más severas que las de un día caluroso en verano…

La cobriza en cuestión regresaba a casa después de otro día en el cual enseño a sus nuevos reclutas sobre esa pequeña e importante lección, Hayate no la había dejado ir hasta después de darle unos buenos 15 minutos de un sermón, con ayuda de Shamal, sin embargo eso no cambiaba mucho su mentalidad, además no es como si les hubiera exigido más de lo normal, sin embargo Nanoha y Hayate debían admitir que por vez primera en muchos años el calor también comenzaba a afectarlas a ambas, aun así eso no fue impedimento para que cumplieran con su deber a pesar de que a lo largo del día su energía se agotó casi por completo, ese era el efecto del verano, aun así ninguna de las dos pudo luchar con la sonrisa que se instaló en sus rostros al sentir algo tan familiar y que tan buenos recuerdos les traía, cuando por fin termino el sermón del día Hayate y Nanoha emprendieron el regreso a la casa de esta última, conversando entre si tranquilamente sin muchas preocupaciones, el día llegaba rápidamente a su fin, con ello el calor descendía rápidamente, pero ninguna de las dos se preocupaba mucho por eso, a lo largo de la caminata recordaban varias anécdotas vividas por su grupo de amigas.

—Como extraño los raspados—dijo Hayate con una mueca de añoranza en el rostro, mientras Nanoha asentía entusiasmada.

—Arisa siempre nos compraba un raspado cuando volvíamos a casa todas juntas—comentó Nanoha mirando el cielo cubierto de naranja y rojo, producto del cercano crepúsculo.

—Sí, eso era genial, quisiera haber podido comer helado o raspado todos los días durante el verano—pronunció Hayate con una mirada de añoranza aunque una divertida Nanoha—en aquella época envidiaba a Fate-chan, todos los días alguien le preguntaba para invitarla a tomar un helado—continuo Hayate rememorando los días en que una sonrojada y nerviosa rubia rechazaba amablemente las invitaciones de incontables chicos y chicas que se llenaban de valor acercándose a la rubia con la intención de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Nanoha en silencio asentía ante las afirmaciones de su amiga mientras esta le platicaba sobre la gran piscina de apuestas que en aquel entonces existía en su instituto sobre Fate-chan y quien lograría recibir una respuesta positiva cuando la invitaran a salir, por otro lado Nanoha reía internamente, pues lo cierto era que Fate-chan y ella solían comer helado o raspados casi todos los días, ya sea por cortesía de su mamá o de Lindy-san quienes solían regalarles el postre mientras las dos chicas hablaban en sus cuartos ya sea de las próximas misiones que tendrían para la TSBA o sobre los exámenes que se aplicarían durante ciertos periodos en el instituto. Por supuesto esto era el pequeño secreto de ambas.

Finalmente el hogar Takamachi-Harlaown se vislumbró en el firmamento, apurando inconscientemente el paso Nanoha fue la primera en llegar a la puerta de su hogar ante la atenta mirada de una divertida castaña, quien contemplaba la rapidez con la que su amiga abría la puerta y anunciaba que estaba en casa.

—Tadaima—

—Ojamashimasu—Dijeron ambas amigas para ser sorprendidas por una rubia adolescente con un ojo verde y otro rojo quien rápidamente las intercepto en pasillo de entrada mientras susurraba un "shhh" y colocando el dedo índice de su mano derecha contra sus labios en una clara indicación de que guardaran silencio.

Las dos mujeres parpadearon rápidamente varias veces y compartieron una confundida mirada, al intentar preguntar a Vivio lo que sucedía notaron que la pequeña rubia ya no estaba en el pasillo, procedieron a quitarse el calzado pues a pesar de que se hallaban en otro mundo aún seguían algunas costumbres de su planeta origen, adentrándose en la casa llegaron a ver a Vivio quien se hallaba recargada en el respaldo del sillón de la sala contemplando dos mujeres, Nanoha y Hayate pronto se unieron a Vivio ambas con unas sonrisas en su rostro, Nanoha muy silenciosamente salió de la habitación rápidamente ante las miradas extrañadas de su hija y su amiga, para después regresar con una cámara entre sus manos y tomar muy discretamente una foto de su esposa e hija menores quienes se habían quedado dormidas ante el sol del ocaso.

Fate-chan estaba recostada en el sofá, su respiración acompasada y calmada era el único sonido que interrumpía la quietud que reinaba en la casa, los rayos del sol iluminaban el escenario gracias a una gran puerta corrediza de vidrio que se encontraba abierta y tras la cual se hallaba el jardín, las blancas cortinas se mecían ante el viento que inquieto recorría la casa, una pequeña bebe envuelta en un cobertor rosa se encontraba metida entre los brazos de su madre igualmente durmiendo, ante el ruido provocado por la cámara y el breve flash la rubia de ojos carmesí despertó de su letargo para ver a su esposa, su amiga y su hija contemplarla con ternura y diversión, decidiendo que la situación era demasiado complicada pues tres contra una no era algo muy favorecedor, decidió centrar su atención en el pequeño paquete quien aún seguía durmiendo tranquilamente ajena a lo que le rodeaba.

Hayate se acercó ayudando a Fate a reincorporarse en el sofá para después solicitar a la pequeña quien rápidamente le fue entregada, Hayate sonrió admirando a su sobrina, una pequeña bebe muy parecida a su cobriza madre.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaron?—pregunto Fate-chan aun con la voz gruesa debido al sueño, Nanoha tomo asiento junto a Fate ambas observando a Hayate y Vivio quienes con fascinación miraban a la bebe despertar y mirarlas con duda, sorpresa y posteriormente alegría mientras elevaba su pequeñas manos tomando el rostro de Hayate quien reía ante las acciones de su sobrina.

—No tiene mucho, 10 minutos a lo sumo—respondió Nanoha mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Fate y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, la rubia pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Nanoha mientras la jalaba hacia sí y depositaba un suave y tierno beso sobre sus cabellos.

—¿Y qué tal el entrenamiento?—Pregunto Fate sin perder de vista a su pequeña hija siendo alimentada cuidadosamente por su hermana ante la vigilante mirada de su tía quien le mostraba la forma adecuada de sostener a la bebe y darle la leche de su biberón.

—Fue un día bastante productivo aunque otra vez Shamal y Hayate me echaron bronca por la cantidad de reclutas que llenaron la enfermería—Respondió Nanoha con un puchero formándose en sus facciones mientras Fate soltaba una pequeña risa de diversión.

—Deja de reír, no es divertido, todos los reclutas llegaron a la enfermería con diferentes niveles de agotamiento e insolación, de seguir así te recortare las vacaciones Fate y pasaras junto a todos los demás el entrenamiento del demonio blanco—dijo Hayate mientras se acercaba a su rubia amiga y picoteaba repetidas veces la mejilla de esta con su dedo índice, ante la mirada aterrada de la rubia sus amigas e hija comenzaron a reír divertidas.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando un "pin" fuerte y claro se escuchó proveniente de la cocina, Fate se levantó y rápidamente entro dicha parte de la casa, tras unos minutos salió y tomo a la bebe de los brazos de su hermana mayor

—La cena ya está lista, solo falta poner la mesa—dijo mientras salía de la sala con la bebe en brazos y dándole ligeras palmaditas en su espalda y entraba a una de las puertas laterales para dejarla en su cuna, tras depositarla suavemente en su cama, Fate aparto con cariño y adoración algunos cobrizos cabellos que cubrían parte del rostro de la pequeña quien río ante las acciones de su madre, finalmente le dio un tierno beso en una de las regordetas mejillas y salió de la habitación no sin antes encender una lámpara que mostraba un hermoso cielo estrellado que se movía lentamente y que a la pequeña Sakura le gustaba mucho.

Fate regresó a la sala pues forzosamente tenía que pasar por ella para poder ingresar al comedor, la mesa y las demás ya la esperaban en la mesa, tras el usual "itadakimasu" las cuatro mujeres procedieron a llenar sus estómagos mientras la plática no se hacía esperar, Vivio les platicaba sobre su día en el gimnasio Nakajima junto a Einhart, Nove y las demás, Hayate les comento sobre el ajetreado día que tuvo gracias a cierta instructora y Nanoha solo reía nerviosamente y se disculpaba ante las divertidas miradas de las demás, todas disfrutando de un breve y hermoso momento de tranquilidad…

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Si, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí un capitulo, además de que este capítulo es bastante corto en comparación a los otros, pero no pude evitarlo, tuve unos compromisos, compromisos que me evitaron poder escribir hoy como tenía planeado pero ni modo, así es la vida, en fin, espero que este pequeño dulce momento es haya gustado, planeo algunos otros capítulos parecidos, pero eso ya lo veremos un poco más adelante.**

 **Si el capítulo les gusto o si quieren dejar cualquier comentario o critica, amenaza de muerte, etc. Dejen un review…. Es gratis :D**

 **MSLN no me pertenece y bla bla bla**

 **Hasta otra.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **(Este capítulo se sitúa en el mismo universo que el capítulo 3)**

 **Cuidados agridulces**

Fuerza, la fuerza es básicamente la capacidad física que poseemos para realizar una acción o un trabajo, un conjunto de movimientos, músculos y energía que se unen para lograr una meta u objetivo, la fuerza varía dependiendo de las condiciones físicas de una persona, pero la denominación "fuerza" no se limita solo a capacidades físicas, la fuerza no se mide solamente en quien puede hacer cierto tipo de cosas, como levantar pesas y objetos de gran peso o quien queda en pie en una pelea, hay distintos tipos de fuerza, una de las más importantes puede ser la fuerza emocional aunque de hecho es más conocida como fortaleza, la cual de hecho es una fuerza, solo que esta se refiere a la capacidad de sobreponerse a las adversidades, retos y dificultades que las personas atraviesan a lo largo de su vida, es decir, la fuerza y la fortaleza no se aplican solamente a una sola cualidad, si no que abarcan una gran gama, creer que eres fuerte solo por desarrollarte en una sola de estas ramas es simplemente soñar y engañarte a ti mismo, una fuerza verdadera no se mide, no hay razón para ello, simplemente se usa y sigues adelante, no hay necesidad de demostrar absolutamente nada, de ser así entonces una fuerza es incompleta, en realidad lo único que haces es "enmascarar" tu propia debilidad, debilidad que de hecho revelas con estas acciones.

Tal vez si hubiéramos comprendido eso mucho antes, cuando nuestros lazos y sentimientos eran íntimos y fuertes, entonces las cosas hubieran resultado distintas y probablemente no habríamos pasado por todo ese dolor, inclusive es posible que siguiéramos juntas, pero ahora solo quedan memorias, memorias de un pasado muy distante…

El crepitar provocado por la madera al quemarse y las leves chispas de fuego elevarse al cielo atraen nuestra atención, ambas nos encontramos observando la pequeña fogata, la única fuente de luz en la oscuridad que reina en el bosque, la luna está en su fase más oscura, el silencio que reina en todo el bosque llega a ser inquietante, en especial para mí, los lycans no estamos acostumbrados al silencio, vivimos en la naturaleza, en lo profundo de los bosques, por tanto estamos acostumbrados a los ruidos provocados por la fauna local, desde el canto de los grillos y cigarras hasta el ulular de un búho, aunque sabemos que las criaturas callan en la presencia de los no muertos, sonrió con diversión, pues en realidad yo amaba ese silencio o al menos lo había hecho en otro tiempo, ya no más, pero aún me gustaba el silencio porque eso significaba que estaba junto a un no muerto, de los cuales conservaba algunas buenas amistades.

—Mañana habrá eclipse—susurró mi rubia compañera de ojos rubí mientras tomaba un leño para alimentar el fuego

—Estará justo sobre el pueblo para cuando llegue…lo tienen bien planeado—respondí con tranquilidad mientras hurgaba en mi mochila por un pedazo de carne seca y por una botella de agua, no me molesto en ofrecerle el alimento a mi compañera, sería una pérdida de tiempo y solo conseguiría molestarla, sin embargo me sorprende sentir su tacto cuando tomó mi muñeca obteniendo mi atención justo en el momento en que encontraba el pedazo de carne.

—No me agrada la idea de que vayas sola Nanoha—Pronuncio Fate-chan mirándome fijamente, por respuesta resople con ligero fastidio, habíamos discutido ese mismo punto varias veces a lo largo de los 3 días en los que estuvimos juntas, con mi mano libre tome el pedazo de carne y segundos después me hallaba masticando tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos rojos los cuales no titubearon ni por un segundo.

—Tú no puedes ir, sabes que caminar bajo el sol te dejara muy débil y te quemaras, apenas y has probado sangre otra vez después de décadas de abstención—respondí cuando termine de tragar y bajar con un poco de agua la cena.

—Es estúpido, no podrás contra tantos Lycans antiguos—contestó Fate echándose para atrás nuevamente y recargando la espalda en el tronco de un abedul.

—Eso es justamente lo que quieren que creamos, como sea deberías comer, Lindy-san dejo una bolsa de sangre para ti—dije aventándole una bolsa de sangre lo suficientemente caliente como para tener un estado líquido, por respuesta Fate-chan simplemente embolsó el líquido en una de las bolsas de su gabardina negra, por toda respuesta resople.

—Eres una obstinada, ¿crees que así me convencerás de llevarte?—comenté mientras recogía nuevamente las pocas cosas que tenía alrededor y que había sacado anteriormente de la pequeña mochila, posteriormente me puse en pie y con un gesto con la cabeza le di la indicación a mi compañera que me siguiera para proseguir nuestro camino, Fate-chan simplemente se puso de pie y con un poco de dificultad me siguió, suspiré, esa rubia terminaría muriendo por su propia cabezonería en lugar de morir a manos de otro.

Después de unas horas llegamos a los límites del bosque, el resto del camino eran praderas pero el Sol pronto saldría, pues el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, escuche el ruido que hacia Fate-chan al sorber la sangre del paquete, sonreí para mis adentros sabiendo que esa sangre sería suficiente para que se recuperara por las heridas que sufrió al pelear con dos aquelarres de vampiros antiguos antes de encontrarnos y gracias a la cual aún tenía ligeras heridas que dificultaban su movimiento.

—Bueno, me adelantare, al este hay una cueva, entra en ella y quédate allí hasta el atardecer, no creo que nadie te esté buscando pero más vale prevenir, cuando haya terminado vendré por ti—indique quitándome la pequeña mochila que llevaba encima y pasándosela a Fate, quien tomo uno de los tirantes, sin embargo yo todavía sujetaba parte de la mochila—dentro encontrarás más sangre por si quieres beberla, Precia dijo que estaba recién cosechada—proseguí para después soltar por completo la mochila y me encamine a los últimos árboles que separaban lo que quedaba del bosque de las praderas.

—Espera—dijo Fate mientras jalaba mi muñeca nuevamente provocando que me girara para no perder el equilibrio por lo abrupto del movimiento quedando nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia.

—En el pueblo hay una mansión conocida por su gran jardín, es propiedad de Alicia, cuando termines ve para allá, te veré ahí—susurró Fate en mi oído, me limite a asentir, separándome comencé el resto del viaje, normalmente el pueblo estaría a otros dos días de viaje pero para nosotros las distancias no eran iguales, sin embargo dado que era luna nueva y que no había probado carne cruda en bastante tiempo, mi condición no era la mejor, tardé varias horas en llegar, para entonces ya era medio día pero el lugar se hallaba desierto, no era para menos, la mayoría de los humanos debían estar ocultos en sus casas preparados con las antiguas armas, balas de plata, agua bendita y demás para mantenernos fuera, resople con diversión, quienes estaban aquí eran lo suficientemente viejos como para que esas cosas ya no les afectaran.

Camine entre las calles del pueblo, bueno en realidad era una pequeña ciudad, aunque la última vez que la visite no habían más de unas cuantas decenas de familias, la arquitectura me recordaba mucho a la vieja y extinta toscana italiana por lo que de vez en vez me detenía observando algunos lugares, no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo me desplazaba tranquilamente, sentía la mirada de aquellos Lycans molestos pero aún no se mostraban ante mí, sabía que estaban esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, gruñí levemente, tanto por el aburrimiento y la irritabilidad que sentía al sentirme observada, pero también por el malestar que me producía lo ardiente del adoquín contra la piel desnuda de la planta de mis pies, unos pantalones rotos de mezclilla, una playera sin mangas de color blanco y un listón en mi cabello que lo mantenía sujeto en una coleta alta, era la única ropa que llevaba, todo lo demás solía estorbar.

Finalmente llegue a una plaza desierta, rodeada por gigantescas edificios que eran las casas más antiguas del lugar, dudaba que la casa de la que me hablo Fate estuviera dentro del pueblo, debería de hallarse por la periferia a pesar de que el lugar hubiera crecido, seguramente cuando fue construida se hallaba apartada de la ciudad por un gran tramo de terreno, finalmente las sombras empezaron a cubrir las calles, eleve la mirada al cielo, el Sol comenzaba a ser cubierto por la Luna lentamente, el eclipse había comenzado, dos segundos después me hallaba rodeada por varios Lycans transformados, sonreí de medio lado al reconocer a cierto individuo frente a mí, un pequeño cachorrillo que se creía el alfa más fuerte de los últimos siglos.

—" _Regresa por dónde has venido, no hay nada aquí para ti"_ —dijo el lobo de color café y ojos grises, de sus fauces abiertas goteaba saliva, sus dientes estaban afilados, pero su postura era relajada.

—Solo entréguenme mi collar y me iré—Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y extendiendo mi mano derecha sin romper el contacto de miradas con el lobo que habló. Sentí la vibración del suelo provocada por las risas silenciosas de los otros lobos que me rodeaban.

—" _No eres nada sin ese collar, lárgate de aquí"—_ volvió a repetir el lobo, suspire con cansancio y molestia porque otros creyeran esa tonta leyenda de que mis habilidades dependieran enteramente de aquella piedra que tanto apreciaba, tras un respiro me hallaba frente a aquel incauto sujetando las dos partes de su mandíbula, jalando en dos direcciones distintas, arranqué las piezas del resto del cráneo, el cadáver cayó a mis pies ante la sorprendida mirada del resto, sin dilatarme enterré mi mano por la espalda del cuerpo provocando que la sangre salpicara parte de mi ropa y rostro, del interior saque una pequeña esfera de color rojo unida a una cadena de color planeado, la cual eleve a mi rostro ante la atónita mirada de aquellos cachorrillos, limpie rápidamente la esfera y posteriormente la guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Ahora… ¿Quién sigue?—cuestioné, momentos después todos los lobos saltaron por encima de mí, esto sería entretenido.

Las calles ahora se hallaban sumida en total obscuridad, yo corría entre los callejones intentando confundir a mis perseguidores, había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos había matado pero cada vez salían más y más, seguramente habían convertido a la mayoría de los pobladores de lugares aledaños recientemente, pues las manadas no solían ser muy numerosas, en especial no con un alfa como aquel inepto, un movimiento a mi izquierda llamo mi atención, un lobo de pelaje gris se lanzó contra mí con las fauces por delante, me detuve abruptamente y con una certera patada en su cabeza destruí el cerebro de mi atacante.

—uff…niños—susurré, tomando impulso salte a una de las paredes de un edificio que estaba hecha de cristal y corrí a la parte superior, estaba en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad pues había sido construido como un monumento hecho principalmente de hierro y vidrio, desde el cual podías ver varias manzanas sin muchas dificultades, una vez arriba observe con tranquilidad a mis atacantes mientras se acercaban y algunos comenzaban a escalar las paredes de hierro, puse los ojos en blanco, presumían de sus fortalezas físicas pero ni siquiera podían correr de manera vertical grandes distancias, cuando empezaron a llegar me enfrentaba a ellos especialmente con patadas o puñetazos que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper huesos de Lycans transformado, los cadáveres comenzaron a rodearme, mis brazos ya estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre de las veces que aprovechaba las ocasiones y atravesaba con ellos los cuerpos de aquellos incautos, pero me parecía extraño que no se retiraran después de ver a la mayor parte de su manada muerta y entonces lo vi, ese Lycan, cuando apareció el resto de los sobrevivientes se detuvieron, se alejaron corriendo en distintas direcciones, solo quedo ese lobo más humanoide, cubierto de un espeso pelaje negro, parado sobre sus patas traseras y con los brazos cruzados, los músculos del pecho y los brazos se mostraban perfectamente, tensos debajo del abrigo de piel. Sus ojos azules fijos en los míos de color violeta, no era un lobo de manada, siempre estuvo solo, igual que yo.

—" _Amante de la sanguijuela, entrega la piedra"—_ dijo con voz profunda que resonó en cada rincón del edificio e hizo vibrar el hierro. Me limite a sonreír y escupirle, hasta ahora no me había transformado porque no podía, pero contra él probablemente debería exceder los límites de mi cuerpo una vez más, segundos después me tiro un zarpazo con el brazo derecho, en un respiro había acortado la distancia de dos techos y ahora estaba sobre mí, esquivaba sus garras y mordidas, aunque varias de ellas aterrizaron en mis extremidades no arranco gran parte de la piel o rompió algún hueso, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, saltando hacia atrás puse distancia entre ambos, llegando a bajar de aquel edificio, pero aun así esta fue acortada casi al instante, aprovechando la dirección en la que atacaba y su postura corporal, lance una patada con la pierna izquierda impactando en el rostro del lobo mandándolo a volar varios metros, por desgracia aterrice mal resbalando por el techo de tejas de una vivienda, descendí al suelo y al enderezarme sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en el tobillo derecho, en ese momento termino por fin el eclipse, pareciera que duro una eternidad pero toda la batalla había durado unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo la ventaja de pelear en los eclipses era que los cadáveres y los daños desaparecían como si fueran polvo.

Me sacudí parte del polvo que quedo en mis brazos como consecuencia de la sangre que los empapaba, sabía que él no tardaría en encontrarme pero ya tenía lo que había venido a buscar, así que tenía dos opciones, buscar la mansión que Fate mencionó o regresar al bosque, justo cuando me disponía a avanzar y salir de la callejuela en la que había caído, un brazo peludo atravesó el muro a mi izquierda junto con parte de mi abdomen, solté un quejido y brinqué hacia adelante evitando el resto del ataque, sin detenerme salté por las paredes de varios edificios a lo largo de la calle, alternando entre estos, tanto para evitar quedar atrapada por los escombros de la vivienda por la cual salió mi contrincante, pues el daño estructural provocó su derrumbe, así como para poner distancia entre ambos, llegue nuevamente a una plaza, me pare justo al centro, tenía desventaja en esta ocasión, maldije mi falta de precaución, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien como el junto a los que me robaron mi collar.

Escuche el "clic" de las garras al chocar contra el adoquín de la calle, me gire en redondo hasta enfocar la forma humanoide del lobo acercarse lentamente.

—" _Eres una cobarde al enfrentarme en tu forma más débil"—_ dijo deteniéndose justo al inicio de la plaza.

—No necesito transformarme para matarte—respondí, en parte era cierto, pero no quería entrar en fase, estaba segura que Fate sentiría mi cambio, aun a esta distancia y vendría al pueblo, era el efecto secundario de haber dejado que bebiera mi sangre en repetidas ocasiones.

—" _Tu orgullo será la causa de tu muerte"—_ prosiguió mientras se agachaba colocando su peso en sus patas traseras, tomando el impulso necesario para realizar un ataque relámpago, todo esto en milésimas de segundo, no iba a poder esquivar por completo el ataque debido a mis lesiones, pero podía recibir daños mínimos si me posicionaba bien y con un poco de suerte dar un golpe letal…no hubo necesidad, justo cuando el colosal cuerpo se encontraba por los aires, a centímetros del mío, realizando un zarpazo que tenía la intención de arrancarme la cabeza, una nueva silueta envuelta en sombras y que no pude ver bien por la velocidad, se estrelló contra el lobo provocando que ambos cuerpos terminaran atravesando el muro de una casa a unos 5 metros a la izquierda de donde me hallaba parada, solo unos segundos le tomo al nuevo visitante arrancar la garganta del lobo negro, lo supe por el gorgoteo de la sangre y los leves gemidos de dolor y desesperación fruto del ataque, posteriormente la cabeza del Lycan llegó rodando a mis pies.

—Fate-chan—susurré al ver al Nosferatu salir del hueco en la pared, una sonrisa de diversión se formó en su rostro y al levantarlo pude ver una mirada llena de alivio y cansancio, segundos después dejó caer su cuerpo en los escombros de manera abrupta, recargándose en lo que quedaba del muro, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por lo agitado de su respiración, me acerque a ella velozmente cubriéndola de los pocos rayos del sol que tocaban su piel la cual ya se encontraba cubierta de varias ampollas que seguían aumentando en número y tamaño provocando que soltara un quejido de dolor y se formara una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Afortunadamente la casa que acababa de destruir Fate-chan se encontraba abandonada pero algunos de los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, tomé una de ellas y cubrí a Fate para después recogerla en mis brazos con el movimiento más suave que me fue posible.

—¿A dónde?—cuestione después de lograr trepar a un cobertizo que tenía un techo lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrirnos y evitar el Sol, Fate abrió los ojos con dificultad, su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta y entrecortada, maldije en voz baja por su impertinencia, el Sol estaba en su punto más alto, para que ella hubiera llegado a esa hora al pueblo y teniendo en cuenta su condición debió hacer salido del bosque una hora después que yo, justo cuando el sol ya estaba en el cielo, con dificultad Fate señalo en una dirección, al poner atención me di cuenta de una casa en medio de un gran terreno el cual cubría varias hectáreas, sin más dilación empecé a correr por los tejados, saltando de uno en uno, mi pie lesionado comenzó a latir después de unos segundos pero no me importó, finalmente después de unos dos minutos llegue a la entrada de la mansión.

—No… estoy muy… segura… si alguien… sigue… c-cuidando… la casa, toca… antes… de entrar—dijo Fate-chan, una pequeña risa salió de mis labios, era muy propio de Fate-chan preocuparse más por otros que por ella misma, en especial cuando estaba lesionada de gravedad. Acomodé el cuerpo de Fate entre mis brazos de manera que me permitiera tener libre una mano con la cual di unos cuantos golpes en la gran puerta y espere un minuto, volví a tocar solo por sí acaso pero al no detectar ningún movimiento ajusté mi posición y le di una fuerte patada a la gruesa puerta de madera, la cual se abrió de par en par, el lugar se hallaba desierto pero limpio, lamentablemente el lugar estaba repleto de ventanales por los cuales la luz del sol en su cenit penetraba por cada rincón.

—D….detrás… de… las… escaleras p-principales, e-está el sótano—indicó Fate con una voz muy suave, rápidamente me adentré en el vestíbulo, frente a mi estaba una imponente escalera de mármol cubierta por una alfombra roja de terciopelo, encima de ella se hallaba un retrato de toda la familia Testarossa-Harlaown, al costado derecho de la escalera, casi oculto por las sombras que proporcionaba la misma, estaba la entrada a un corredor en forma de U que conectaba a otra entrada del lado contrario, justo en medio y debajo de la escalera principal una puerta de rejilla metálica mostraba una escalera la cual llegaba tan profundo que no se alcanzaba a visualizar el fondo a pesar de las pequeñas bombillas colocadas en las paredes, descendí casi de tres en tres por las escaleras lo más rápido que me fue posible, al final un nuevo pasillo con puertas a los lados que parecía no tener fin se abría ante mis ojos.

—p-p..primera…puerta a… la…derecha—volvió a decir Fate al sentir la falta de movimiento, no pude evitar preguntarme si entraba y salía de la consciencia o estaba resistiendo de manera estoica el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo, siguiendo sus indicaciones volví a abrir la puerta de una patada, una habitación con una enorme cama King size en el centro, un librero de color negro del lado izquierdo, un escritorio del lado derecho, un enorme sofá que era el más cercano a la puerta y unos pequeños tocadores situados a cada lado de la cama con sus respectivas lámparas nos recibieron, suavemente deposité mi carga sobre el sofá, con cuidado despegue la sábana de la piel lastimada y abierta por las heridas de Fate, unas cuantas muecas surcaron su rostro en los momentos donde una parte bastante grane de la sábana era despegada de su piel.

Finalmente pude ver la dimensión de sus heridas, sus brazos se hallaban descubiertos, no lo había notado antes por la ansiedad pero Fate-chan no llevaba su gabardina, de hecho tenía algunos rasguños profundos y partes de su blusa de color blanco que en algún momento fue de manga larga, se hallaba rota en varios sitios, varias quemaduras y ampollas cubrían casi la totalidad de la piel de sus brazos y partes de su abdomen donde la tela se hallaba rota, la mitad de su rostro, en la parte derecha tenía unas cuantas ampollas, además de piel irritada, un leve río de sangre cubría parte de su frente y ojo izquierdo.

—Una emboscada, estaban esperando cerca de la cueva—susurró Fate después de unos minutos, su respiración ya se había normalizado y sus lesiones comenzaban el proceso de regeneración.

—¿La mochila?—cuestioné mientras arrancaba un trozo de mi playera y con el limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

—En algún lugar del bosque—Respondió con calma, maldije para mis adentros, en esa bolsa estaban las últimas bolsas de sangre que tenía disponible, cosa que Fate-chan necesitaba desesperadamente, a pesar de que ya no estar bajo la luz del sol, su piel no se estaba regenerando, al menos no con la rapidez de costumbre, le tomaba más tiempo y mucha más energía. No sabía en donde guardaban la sangre en esa enorme casa, el tiempo perdido solo complicaría más el estado de Fate-chan, así que tome una decisión muy lógica.

—Eres una tonta Fate-chan, una tonta no muerto muy obstinada—dije mientras abrazaba a la Nosferatu y con cuidado guiaba su rostro a mi cuello del lado izquierdo.

—¿No querrás decir sanguijuela?—Preguntó con diversión separándose un poco de mi cuerpo y de mi cuello, por respuesta bufe, hice crecer un poco mis garras de la mano derecha para realizar un rasguño en mi cuello, justo frente a los ojos de Fate-chan, del cual rápidamente comenzó a brotar sangre.

—Cállate y bebe—ordené nuevamente abrazándola y acercando su rostro nuevamente a mi cuello, justo por sobre la herida recién abierta. No pude evitar dar un pequeño salto cuando sentí su lengua lamer casi desde mi clavícula hasta la herida, seguramente siguiendo el rastro de una traviesa gota de sangre, solté un ligero gemido cuando sus dientes cortaron la piel de mi cuello para llegar al vital liquido, acaricie sus cabellos mientras Fate bebía, a pesar de su estado no estaba bebiendo de manera frenética, de hecho se tomaba su tiempo entre cada trago, después de unos minutos se separó lo suficiente como para lamer la herida y después me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias—susurró en mi oído, por respuesta di un leve asentimiento, de pronto sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros y en un rápido movimiento me hallaba recostada sobre el sofá con Fate-chan parcialmente reclinada sobre mi costado derecho, usando mi pecho como almohada, suspire pero no hice ningún intento de moverme, en su lugar hundí mi mano izquierda en los rubios cabellos de vez en vez masajeando el cuero cabelludo de su dueña obteniendo breves suspiros de felicidad, sentí una caricia fantasma sobre la piel de mi costado izquierdo recién regenerada de la lesión que me provoco aquel lobo, nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía y las leves caricias y mimos.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos estado en esta misma posición?—cuestionó Fate, no sé si lo preguntaba en serio pero no respondí, después de unos segundos note su respiración acompasada, sonreí y la mire con ternura, para después besar sus cabellos y dejarme arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, tras el día que había tenido me merecía un descanso, antes de caer dormida susurre al viento.

—Contando está son 20 715—

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Nuevo capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza, esto estaba programado para salir ayer, no sé si hoy pueda escribir pero lo intentaré, espero que este pequeño complemento para el universo de vampiros y hombres lobo les haya gustado, lamento no describir mucho la escena de acción, no se me da muy bien, practicare un poco antes de publicar una escena con mayores detalles incluidos, pero los habrá…seguramente.**

 **En fin, si este capítulo fue de su agrado, por favor dejen un comentario que ayudan mucho y me animan a escribir más seguido ^ ^**

 **MSLN no me pertenece y probablemente nunca lo hará.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **(Este capítulo está ambientado en el canon original, después de Striker, por tanto se relaciona con los capítulos 5 y 8)**

 **Resfriado**

Conocimiento, una de las cosas más importantes para los seres vivos, no podemos definirlo como una cualidad o una característica, el conocimiento va mucho más allá de ello y tampoco es algo exclusivo de seres razonantes, aunque es más común que este predomine y sea ansiado por aquellos ávidos de entender lo que los rodea, en realidad todos los seres vivos, desde la pequeña hormiga hasta la inmensa ballena que vive en lo profundo del océano, tienen conocimiento, todos entienden y a través de la experiencia y mayormente el instinto, conocen lo que los rodea, lo que es comestible y lo que no, lo que puede hacer daño y aquello que puede ayudarlos.

Pero lo cierto es que el ser humano lleva ese entendimiento de las cosas a niveles mucho mayores, se dice que el conocimiento es uno de los deseos de la humanidad, incluso más fuerte que el de ser rico o dejar una huella en el mundo, pues aquel que conoce, aquel que sabe, aquel que entiende cierta información que los demás desconocen, tiene cierto poder que nadie puede quitarle, tal vez sea por esto que el ser humano este en busca del conocimiento constantemente, incuso llegando al punto de idear maneras para obtener este conocimiento.

Es interesante pensar que incluso entre los seres humanos la gran mayoría cree que el aprendizaje, en entendimiento y el conocimiento es exclusivo de aquellos que se encuentran ávidos de estas características, es decir de los seres humanos listos, inteligentes o los denominados genios, sin embargo esto es una gran mentira, pues todos los seres humanos conocen, aprenden y entienden sobre el mundo y sobre sí mismos y todos sin excepción son grandes científicos, en especial los niños.

Anteriormente mencione que el ser humano llego a crear o idear maneras para obtener el conocimiento, entre esas maneras hay un método, que es una forma de hacer las cosas siguiendo ciertos pasos en específico para conseguir algo, este método es uno de los más confiables y más aceptado entre las comunidades de aquellos que se dedican a la búsqueda del entendimiento, el denominado método científico el cual es conciso, especifico y sin lugar a dudas aquel preferido por todos los niños, este método consiste básicamente en lo siguiente.

Observar una situación

Formular una hipótesis

Experimentar

Emitir una conclusión

Bastante sencillo de entender ¿no creen?, es interesante saber que todos los niños emplean este método sin excepción, al contrario de lo que se puede llegar a creer, los niños están en una búsqueda constante del conocimiento y lo obtienen muy rápidamente a través de este método, pero no es un conocimiento muy elaborado que vaya a descubrir el secreto de la humanidad y el origen de todo, si no que más bien lo que hacen es descubrir el mundo que los rodea y experimentar las cosas de primera mano lo que les permite aprender de una forma bastante simple, honesta y poderosa si algo es bueno o no, este conocimiento les permite entender cómo funciona la vida en general.

Las lecciones también son simples y la mayoría de ellas no implican muchos riesgos, por ejemplo saber si algo es o no comestible, prueba sencilla de ello es el champú, un elemento sencillo y que la gran mayoría de las personas usa diariamente, como adulto sabemos que es y para qué sirve el champú, pero para un niño en realidad no es tan clara esta idea, de hecho muchos de ellos encuentran al champú increíblemente apetitoso, lo cual llega a ser bastante comprensible, lamentablemente en niño aprende muy rápidamente que a pesar de tener una apariencia gelatinosa, un bonito color y un rico aroma sin duda el champú NO es comestible.

Otros ejemplos del conocimiento que obtienen los niños mediante este método son: si algo es suave, como un peluche, o duro, por ejemplo el suelo al caer, cosas sencillas que no implican mayores problemas, pero otras lecciones son un tanto más duras, más que nada explican las consecuencias que siempre existen tras realizar acciones o tomar decisiones, incluso si estas se ven influenciadas por circunstancias fuera de nuestro control.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, donde los elementos quedaban fuera de nuestra capacidad de intervención, junto con la falta de conocimiento y experiencia, lo que llevó a este pequeño incidente, digo, no podemos manipular las estaciones del año, no es precisamente culpa nuestra que precisamente sea invierno, pero tal vez habría sido una muy buena idea ponerse una chamarra antes de salir de casa, a pesar de que el cielo estuviera despejado y estuviera haciendo un calor de los mil demonios por la mañana, si algo he aprendido en mis cortos 7 años de vida, es que el clima en ocasiones puede cambiar para peor en cuestión de minutos.

Tampoco fue mi culpa que precisamente lloviera a la hora en que debía regresar a casa y que no llevara alguna sombrilla conmigo, aunque es probable que fuera una muy buena idea esperar en la escuela a que la lluvia terminara en lugar de meterme de lleno en ella, pero no pueden culparme, era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de fin de año, además mi rubia madre regresaba a casa de una misión que la mantuvo lejos durante meses, estando tan entusiasmada por su regreso me apresure a regresar a casa, en realidad no regreso sola pues mi otra madre me recoge a la hora de la salida, sin embargo la escuela es bastante grande y los edificios que la conforman están rodeados por grandes jardines que los separan de las distintas rejas de entrada.

Solo bastaron 6 minutos, en los que tarde en recorrer la distancia que me separaba del interior de la escuela a los brazos de mi cobriza madre, para quedar empapada, 10 minutos más para llegar a casa llevando la ropa mojada, aunque mi madre llevo una chamarra que me puse en cuanto me encontré con ella, rodeada por el frío viento propio de la estación antes de lograr cambiarme la ropa y salir esta vez bien abrigada para ir a recibir a mi otra madre en las oficinas de la TSBA, sin embargo y como era natural pesqué uno de los más grandes resfriados que he tenido en mi vida, ahora que lo pienso es bastante obvio que eso ocurriría si exceptuamos el hecho de que nunca antes me había pasado.

El abrupto sonido provocado por una fuerte tos inundo la habitación, una niña rubia poseedora de ojos bicolor se hallaba envuelta entre las sábanas de su cama las cuales cumplían de forma exitosa su función de calentar el infantil cuerpo que cubrían, la pequeña estaba despertando probablemente a consecuencia del estridente ruido provocado por ella misma segundos atrás, sus ojitos, rojo y verde, recorrieron la habitación pintada de color azul tenuemente iluminada por los escasos rayos del sol que aun sobrevivían y entraban por la ventana que se hallaba justo sobre la cama de la pequeña y frente a la puerta de la habitación, la cansada mirada se enfocó en la pared de enfrente unos segundos mirando sin observar realmente el pequeño escritorio de color blanco y los estantes sobre él, llenos de libros y algunos animales de felpa entre los que sobresalía un perrito naranja y un pequeño hurón de color amarillo.

Lentamente la niña giro sobre su costado derecho observando esta vez el pequeño reloj digital de color negro que se hallaba sobre un pequeño buro de color blanco junto a la cama y cuyos luminosos números de color rojo devolvían la hora, 6:30 p.m., cerrando los ojos la niña soltó un suspiro cansado y se acurruco nuevamente entre las sábanas de su cama y la suaves almohadas que formaban una pequeña fortaleza que impedía a la niña pegarse por accidente en contra del buro y los dos muros que formaban la esquina entre las que se hallaba la cama.

Parecía que solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando nuevamente Vivio abrió sus ojos, esta vez lo que la había despertado era la cálida mano de su rubia madre que se encontraba apoyada sobre su frente, la cual posteriormente paso a posarse sobre sus mejillas, la mirada de Vivio se posó nuevamente sobre el reloj el cual marcaba esta vez 8:38 p.m., posteriormente se fijó en su madre quien llevaba puesto un pants de color café oscuro y una blusa de color negro de manga 3/4.

—Al parecer no tienes fiebre ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Fate mientras ayudaba a su pequeña niña a incorporarse y beber un poco de agua de un vaso que había traído consigo.

—Me siento cansada—respondió Vivio después de terminarse el vaso de agua, el cual colocó sobre el buro para después recargarse y acurrucarse en el cuerpo de su madre quien se había sentado sobre el colchón, Fate acarició los cabellos de su pequeña y depositó un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

—¿Puedes bajar a cenar o prefieres que te traiga algo a tu cuarto?—cuestionó Fate segundos después sin interrumpir sus movimientos pero logrando conectar su mirada con la de Vivio quién reacomodo su posición ante la pregunta.

—Quiero bajar—respondió Vivio, en seguida Fate se apartó para permitir a su hija descender de la cama y colocarse unas pantuflas de conejito blanco, minutos después ambas se hallaban descendiendo las escaleras lentamente, caminaron por el pequeño pasillo y entraron por una de las puertas de la derecha que daba a la cocina, en cuyo interior se hallaba Nanoha vestida con un pants delgado de color azul y una playera de color rosa con mangas igualmente a 3/4, estaba sentada en la mesa al centro de la cocina en cuya superficie había tres tazas con líquidos humeantes en su interior y varios panes tostados junto con mantequilla, mermelada, quesos y algunos frutos rojos picados, una cena sencilla, las dos rubias restantes se sentaron a la mesa y procedieron a comer entre platicas y risas tenues.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, una hora después las tres mujeres se hallaban nuevamente en el cuarto de la pequeña niña de 7 años, a la cual arroparon y desearon buenas noches no sin antes recordarle que podía llamarlas en cualquier momento si llegaba a sentirse mal, después de depositar cada una un beso sobre su frente, Nanoha y Fate abandonaron la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta por si su pequeña hija las llegaba a necesitar.

Las dos mujeres entraron a su habitación y procedieron a meterse bajo las cubiertas de su cama, charlaron un rato sobre su día, Nanoha había ido como siempre al trabajo y le platicaba a Fate sobre los nuevos reclutas que tenía, al tiempo que hacia algunas preguntas sobre la salud de Vivio durante la mañana, pues gracias al "pequeño" viaje que había realizado la rubia le habían designado varios días libres y no volvería a servicio activo hasta el próximo año el cual aún quedaba a unas semanas de distancia, afortunadamente por esa razón se había quedado cuidando a Vivio, Fate le comento que además de la debilidad propia de la enfermedad, la tos y la gripe no había pasado nada más serio, aun así, antes de quedarse dormidas y por mutuo acuerdo decidieron dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta, después de desearse buenas noches y compartir un beso en la mejilla, ambas mujeres quedaron dormidas tras unos minutos, extenuadas por el día.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Vivio dormía tranquilamente hasta que se despertó temblando de frío, observo la hora en su reloj, las 11:49 p.m., se acurrucó nuevamente entre sus mantas pero el frío no paraba, el temblor en su cuerpo aumento al punto de hacerla castañear los dientes, tomando una decisión se enderezo y rápidamente se puso un suéter delgado y unas calcetas, pues sus pies y brazos estaban muy fríos y nuevamente se colocó debajo de las sábanas de su cama, decidida a no molestar a sus madres pues sabia lo cansadas que estaban, una por el largo viaje y la otra por los entrenamientos diarios, para su alivio poco a poco el temblor se fue calmando y después de un tiempo las molestias terminaron, sus ojos se cerraron y quedo dormida mientras abrazaba su conejo blanco de peluche.

Tiempo después despertó nuevamente, esta vez tenía mucho calor, estaba sudando y había derribado con éxito las sábanas de su cama, los minutos pasaban y la pequeña se revolvía en su cama intentado clamarse, hacía tiempo que se había quitado el suéter y las calcetas para quitarse el calor pero las molestias seguían e incluso aumentaban, su cuerpo seguía cubriéndose de sudor y un leve dolor de cabeza comenzaba a estar presente, gracias a sus movimientos frenéticos y desesperados golpeó accidentalmente el buro junto a su cama provocando que el reloj y unas libretas cayeran al piso, ante su desesperación y el malestar unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Mamá….mami….mamá—susurraba Vivio con desesperación, segundos después ambas mujeres se precipitaban por la puerta de la habitación, despertadas por el ruido que hicieron los objetos al caer y los llamados desesperados de su hija, encendieron una pequeña lámpara que estaba en un librero al lado derecho de la puerta iluminando el cuarto y revelando el pequeño desastre, rápidamente ambas mujeres se desplazaron a la cama y se sentaron sobre las cubiertas, Fate acaricio con ternura la frente y las mejillas de Vivio al tiempo que comprobaba su temperatura, ante el contacto la niña se aferró desesperada a las manos que la revisaban.

—Tiene fiebre, voy a ir por el termómetro, ve por un trapo y agua—dijo Fate rápidamente poniéndose en pie, pero las manos de Vivio le impidieron apartarse de su lado, la pequeña comenzó a llorar mientras repetía incesantemente "mamá y mami", ante la voz desesperada de su hija ambas mujeres sintieron un pequeño tirón en el pecho, Nanoha sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y salió de la habitación mientras gritaba que ella iría por las cosas, Fate asintió con la cabeza a alguien invisible para calmar sus nervios, respirando profundamente procedió a calmar a Vivio con besos y caricias susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y repitiendo "mamá está aquí, todo estará bien" mientras le quitaba a la niña su pijama de color rosa con estampados de conejo que consistía en una playera de manga larga y un pants, en su lugar le colocaba una playerita sin mangas muy delgada y un short en un intento por bajar la temperatura.

Nanoha regresó con el termómetro, varios trapos y un bol lleno de agua, Fate coloco el termómetro digital contra la frente de Vivio, bastaron unos segundos para comprobar su temperatura la cual apareció en la pantalla 39.5°C, rápidamente las mujeres humedecieron los trapos, colocaron uno en la frente de Vivio mientras con el resto humedecían los brazos, el estómago y las piernas de la pequeña para bajar la temperatura, pasados unos minutos Nanoha comprobó su temperatura nuevamente pero en lugar de bajar había subido a 40°C, nuevamente repitieron el procedimiento durante unos minutos pero la temperatura no bajaba, mientras Vivio respiraba agitadamente y escuchaba la voz de sus madres las cuales le parecían bastante lejanas.

—Debemos bajarle la temperatura…—

—Un baño de agua fría…—

—Puede empeorar la tos y…—

La pequeña Vivio no podía entender muy bien de que hablaban sus dos mamás pero era claro que estaban preocupadas, sin embargo sus intentos por bajarle la temperatura no habían amainado ni un segundo, finalmente Fate salió de la habitación mientras Nanoha aparto del todo las sábanas de la cama y recogió las cosas que anteriormente habían caído al suelo, un rápido vistazo al reloj le permitió a Vivio conocer la hora 1:28 a.m., su visión fue interrumpida cuando Nanoha humedeció nuevamente el trapo de su frente, antes de colocarlo le dio un suave beso a Vivio en el mismo lugar.

Unos cinco minutos después Fate volvió con una bolsa en un bol y un trapo más grande que los que estaban utilizando hasta el momento, apartaron el resto de trapos y el bol con agua lo depositaron sobre el escritorio, con cuidado Fate envolvió con el trapo más grande la bolsa la cual contenía hielo y la ubicó sobre la frente de Vivio durante unos segundos, rápidamente cambio y esta vez levanto la playerita de Vivio dejando al descubierto su torso en el cual colocó nuevamente el hielo, después cambio a las manos y las piernas, repitieron el proceso varias veces y duró varios minutos en los cuales Fate y Nanoha se turnaron para manipular la bolsa de hielo mientras la otra calmaba a Vivio acariciando con ternura su cabeza y cabellos o depositando suaves besos en sus mejillas.

Finalmente Fate comprobó nuevamente la temperatura de Vivio, 36.5°C, para ese momento Vivio ya estaba más fresca y tranquila, de hecho su respiración era tan relajada que ambas mujeres comprendieron que su pequeña hija había sucumbido al cansancio de su cuerpo en algún momento mientras intentaban bajarle la temperatura, ambas intercambiaron una mirada en la cual reflejaban el alivio y el agotamiento que sentían, Nanoha miró nuevamente el reloj que marcaba las 2:45 a.m. lentamente ambas mujeres se pusieron en pie, Fate salió con el bol del agua y el del hielo derretido en dirección al baño, Nanoha arropo a Vivio con una delgada sabana y recogió rápidamente los trapos llevándolos también al baño.

Fate y Nanoha hablaron brevemente mientras derramaban el agua por el lavabo y colgaban los trapos en una de las barras de la regadera para que se secaran, regresaron al cuarto de Vivio quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente abrazando su conejito, ante la vista ambas mujeres sonrieron, en silencio Nanoha se acercó a la cama de Vivio y recogió a la niña en sus brazos, saliendo de la habitación se encamino a la que compartía con Fate mientras esta última tendía rápidamente la cama de su hija y acomodaba el resto de cosas que habían movido, tras una mirada y un bostezo salió de la habitación apagando la luz.

Una vez en la puerta de su cuarto miro en silencio a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida Vivio se hallaba acurrucada contra Nanoha sin soltar su conejito mientras la cobriza rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hija, Fate sonrió a la vista y entró en su alcoba, levantando las sábanas se recostó sobre el colchón y se arrimó a su pequeña familia, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y por el resto de la noche las tres mujeres durmieron tranquilamente.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Oli… regresé, lamento la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas familiares y escolares además de la habitual falta de inspiración (aunque cuando la tuve me enfoque más en dibujar que en escribir, lo siento por eso), espero que este capítulo aunque corto, compense un poco el tiempo de inactividad, un capítulo tranquilo y slice of life, realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora vamos a responder algunos comentarios, cosa que habitualmente no hago pero quiero demostrar de alguna manera que realmente agradezco el apoyo que le brindan a las distintas historias que forman este fic, en verdad muchas gracias a todos quienes leen.**

 **Love Novels:** _Pequeño, conciso y directo al punto, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que los siguientes capítulos también te hayan gustado._

 **Aliz-Star:** _La trama de vampiros y hombres lobo es bastante atractiva para mí también, tengo planeados algunas cosas más y espero que tengas la oportunidad de leer otros capítulos que anexare de ese universo, en cuanto al primer capítulo tengo algunas ideas, quédate tranquilo que aún tengo planes de esa historia en particular._

 **KJacket:** _Tu review es muy especial para mí, ya que es el primero que he recibido en ingles desde que he estado en fanfiction (han pasado muchas lunas desde entonces), agradezco tus observaciones y espero que sigas disfrutando los demás capítulos._

 **Nandeshiko HH:** _Si lo sé, mi regreso fue inesperado pero me alegra volver, son muy interesantes tus observaciones y consejo, no me… piques mucho por las cosas lindas que (y lo sabes) puedo volverlas mucho más obscuras y deprimentes ¬¬_

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, como siempre si les gusto el capítulo o tienen alguna queja, comentario o consejo por favor dejen un comentario…. Son GRATIS**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito.**

 **HASTA OTRA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Este es un AU donde todos tienen una vida normal (?)**

 **Subasta...**

—Listos? Estaremos al aire en 3…2…1—

—Buenas noches Tomoeda, soy Erina Skeeter y seré su comentarista en el evento de hoy, como podrán ver nos encontramos en el pórtico de la mansión Testarossa-Harlaown lugar donde se lleva a cabo la mundialmente famosa "noche de estrellas", pues como todos los años las dos emperatrices del mundo gourmet y hotelero, las aclamadas Precia Testarossa y Lindy Harlaown, son las anfitrionas de la subasta más grande que el mundo haya conocido, como bien saben a lo largo de la semana pasada los medios de comunicación hemos estado al pendiente de cada palabra pronunciada por ambas mujeres en las distintas ruedas de prensa, por lo que hemos logrado capturar este año promete ser uno de los más grandes en la historia de…—

El sonido el POFF después de que el televisor se apagó inundó en su totalidad la sala de juntas, casi la totalidad de la mesa de juntas se hallaba vacía exceptuando 5 asientos los cuales estaban ocupados en su totalidad por representantes del género femenino, cada una poseedora de una gran belleza y riqueza, las magnates y actuales imágenes de los más grandes imperios empresariales se hallaban disfrutando de una grandiosa copa de vino y diversos bocadillos, cortesía por supuesto, de las anfitrionas.

—Bueno, eso sin duda trae muchos recuerdos—pronunció una de las presentes después de dar un largo trago y rebajar de manera bastante significativa el vino de su copa, era una chica joven de no más de 25 años, su cabello castaño llegaba a la altura de los hombros, dos pasadores de color amarillo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y un dije en forma de cruz en su cuello eran las únicas cosas llamativas en su persona, portaba un traje de color café y sus ojos azules se encontraban fijos en varios periódicos esparcidos por la mesa donde se alcanzaban a leer diversos titulares "noche de estrellas rompe record", "la mejor gala del mundo", "riquezas para los más…"

—Hayate-chan por favor ten un poco de más moderación con el vino, sé que es delicioso pero esta junta es para organizar la "noche de estrellas" de este año—dijo una mujer de largos cabellos cobrizos vestida con una blusa de color azul y una falda de color beige, de su cuello colgaba un sencillo dije en forma de estrella, sus ojos violetas estaban enfocados en una libreta llena de números.

—Está bien Momoko-san, estoy segura de que Hayate-chan es muy consciente de la razón por la cual nos reunimos esta noche—Respondió una chica rubia sentada al lado izquierdo de Hayate, quien portaba un lazo morado que sujetaba la mayor parte de su larga cabellera y un vestido de color azul claro, sus ojos azul marino, con un ligero tinte de violeta, estaban enfocados en su joven compañera quien bajo la copa que había alzado nuevamente con la intención de beber más de su contenido, tras una risa nerviosa la aludida dejo la copa a una distancia prudente de si para la diversión del resto de las presentes.

—Entonces Precia-san, ¿en qué podemos ayudar este año?—Preguntó la mujer de cabellos cobrizos a quien se hallaba a su derecha, una mujer de porte regio poseedora de una larga cabellera de color gris obscuro, quien ante la pregunta se volvió a ver a su locutora con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba vestida con una sencilla blusa de color gris y una falda de color negro, se tomó unos segundos para observar a las presentes quienes enfocaron por completo su atención en su anfitriona.

—Como todas saben la "noche de estrellas" del año pasado fue todo un éxito, no solo logramos superar la meta designada, conseguimos duplicarla—Dijo mientras presionaba unos botones de un mini teclado incorporado en el reposabrazos derecho de su lugar, tras su movimiento las luces que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron, unos focos de luz negra situados en ciertas partes de la habitación se encendieron mientras que varias pantallas repartidas por la habitación se iluminaron y mostraron distintas imágenes de lo que parecía ser un gran evento.

—Ante el abrumador éxito del evento del año pasado múltiples peticiones de distintas personas bastante… poderosas, llegaron a nosotras, con la intención de "convencernos" para aceptar su solicitud de unirse al evento de este año—prosiguió la última mujer que conformaba el grupo, dueña de largos cabellos color aguamarina sujetados en una coleta baja, la cual se hallaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa de juntas, portaba un traje de color azul marino con bordes de color blanco los cuales resaltaban ante la luz negra que invadía la habitación y que les permitía visualizar a las presentes, sin mayores dificultades, la basta información que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

—Lindy y yo analizamos cada propuesta y hemos aceptado la mayor parte de ellas, grandes magnates y políticos así como los invitados usuales y grandes fanáticos del evento van a asistir-explico Precia a las presentes mientras en las pantallas aparecían algunas fotografías de grandes personalidades y una breve descripción de ellos

—Sin embargo…—pronunció Lindy mientras intercambiaba miradas con cada una de las presentes

—Esta es verdaderamente una reunión muy extraña de personas—mencionó Hayate mientras entrelazaba sus manos colocándolas sobre la mesa, contemplando en silencio al igual que las demás presentes a los posibles invitados.

—Hayate, Carim, Momoko, no iremos con rodeos, queremos que este año ustedes también sean anfitrionas del evento, al mismo tiempo solicitamos su ayuda para resolver esta situación—Pronunció Precia amablemente para posteriormente adquirir una mirada seria—el problema es que la planeación que teníamos preparada se queda muy corta para la magnitud de personalidades que acudirán esa noche—prosiguió mientras presionaba otra serie de botones que volvieron a encender las luces de la habitación y apagar las pantallas.

Las presentes se hallaban en silencio, cada una pensando en la información, el problema se hacía muy evidente después de un tiempo, Carim tomo uno de los periódicos de la mesa, cuyo titular decía "un evento sin igual"

—¿Qué es lo que tenían planeado para la "noche de estrellas" de este año?—preguntó con voz tranquila sin dejar de observar varios periódicos cuyos titulares ensalzaban el evento del año pasado que parecían coincidir con lo mismo, sería bastante difícil superar su éxito.

—Bueno el año pasado se trató de recetas, varios chefs y colaboradores de Precia ofrecieron recetas originales o reservaciones en distintos restaurantes de gran prestigio para subastar, este año queríamos hacer algo parecido solo que esta vez se incluirían reservaciones en varios de mis hoteles entre otras cosas, pero cada idea fue descartada con rapidez, en especial porque la mayor parte de los invitados no tiene mucho interés en nuestras áreas de influencia directa—explicó Lindy

—La mayoría de ellos vienen por propaganda política—termino Precia confirmando las sospechas de todas las presentes.

—Pero es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar—susurró Hayate mientras observaba a las presentes con una mirada de diversión, ante esto, las demás sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos mientras la temperatura del lugar bajaba varios grados—tengo una idea, pero no les va a gustar—

Finalmente llego la noche, todo estaba listo, los invitados estaban llegando, la magnitud del evento era tan grande que habían decidido cambiar la locación, si bien aún se llevaba a cabo en la gigantesca mansión perteneciente a la familia Testarossa-Harlaown el evento no se situaba en su interior, si no en las grandes hectáreas verdes que rodeaban la gran casa, las 5 anfitrionas de la "noche de estrellas" se hallaban ataviadas en hermosos vestidos, su sola presencia atraía todas las miradas de aquellos que las rodearan, todas saludaban con cortesía pero ninguna se detenía más de 5 minutos con ningún grupo, ninguno de los invitados podían notar las tensas posturas de esas poderosas mujeres, lo mismo no podía decirse de los empleados quienes dirigían varias miradas nerviosas en su dirección en reiteradas ocasiones.

—¿No hay ningún cambio verdad?—pregunto Carim a Hayate de manera discreta mientras Momoko, Precia y Lindy se encargaban de saludar a la gente que se acercaba a ellas, Hayate la miro por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos para después sonreír y negar con la cabeza—ya va siendo la hora de preparar todo, ¿sabes si ya están todos aquí?—devolvió la pregunta Hayate mientras miraba un hermoso reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda que bien podía pasar por un brazalete de diamantes—sí, todos están aquí—confirmó Carim justo en el momento en que Lindy, Precia y Momoko se despedían de quienes se habían acercado a hablar con ellas.

—Llego el momento—susurró Momoko mientras miraba a Lindy y Precia quienes a su vez intercambiaron miradas con Hayate y Carim en una solicitud silenciosa de su confirmación, cuando todas estuvieron de acuerdo Precia miro fijamente a uno de los miembros del personal y asintió con la cabeza, una clara señal que solo ciertas personas que brindaban su apoyo tras bambalinas pudieron reconocer, pasados unos segundos las 5 mujeres emprendieron la marcha en direcciones distintas siendo engullidas por grupos de personas ansiosas por hablar con ellas.

Cuando el reloj marco las 10:45 de la noche varios reflectores apuntaron a un escenario que había sido colocado justo en la entrada trasera que daba a la mansión, diversos hombres y mujeres ataviados en trajes de color negro y con gafas de color oscuro se colocaron en lugares estratégicos, cosa que sorprendió y confundió un poco a los presentes, incluido los medios de comunicación, ya que esa puesta en escena era algo inaudito en la celebración.

—Su atención por favor—dijo uno de los hombres que estaban en el escenario—la subasta de la "noche de estrellas" va a comenzar, les pedimos que tomen asiento en sus respectivos lugares para poder continuar—al comprobar que todos los invitados y medios de comunicación se hallaban en sus sitios el hombre continuó con su discurso—recibamos en el escenario a quienes han hecho del evento de esta noche posible, con ustedes Lindy Harlaown y Precia Testarossa—

El sonido de los aplausos inundo los jardines y acompaño a las dos mujeres mientras estas ascendían las escaleras acompañadas por sus amigas quienes también colaboraron con todo el evento. Finalmente Lindy fue quien se situó detrás del micrófono mientras las demás se colocaban a su lado en las mismas posiciones que ocuparon en la mesa de juntas.

—Una vez más agradezco a todos por su presencia en este importante evento, así como también agradezco la cobertura en vivo que nos brindan las principales compañías de comunicación de la región y del país—comenzó Lindy ignorando los incesantes flashes de las cámaras así como también los murmullos.

—Como ustedes saben, cada año, la directora de la prestigiosa academia gourmet Testarossa, quien también es dueña de la cadena de restaurantes más celebres en Europa y su servidora, llevamos a cabo una magna subasta cuyos fondos obtenidos, se otorgan a varios orfanatos y diversas organizaciones no gubernamentales, los cuales tienen como objetivo brindar apoyo y atención a personas desamparadas y desprotegidas, gracias a su relevancia y los exclusivos artículos y dones que tienen presencia en este evento, ha llegado a nombrarse como la "noche de estrellas", siendo el año pasado uno de los más importantes en toda su historia, no solo por haber rebasado la meta establecida, si no por haber logrado duplicar la cifra, obteniendo a causa de ello la apertura de más de 15 centros de educación en zonas marginadas o de difícil acceso en nuestro país—ante estas palabras varias personas del público irrumpieron en fervorosos aplausos durante varios minutos.

—Sin embargo este año habrá un cambio radical en la forma en que llevaremos a cabo la subasta, en especial porque esta vez no hemos sido las únicas en trabajar en su planeación, es un orgullo y un privilegio para mí el haber podido preparar el evento en compañía de estas hermosas mujeres, quienes no necesitan presentación, pero que aun así diré de todas maneras—ante las palabras de Lindy varias risas y aplausos se dejaron escuchar de todo el público.

—Primero está la dueña de Industrias Yagami, empresa líder en diseño y creación de nuevas tecnologías y armamento en el continente Asiático y parte del Europeo, con ustedes Hayate Yagami—la nombrada castaña dio un paso al frente mientras saludaba con un ademan a las masas—también nos acompaña la dueña y principal diseñadora de la marca "sacra cunabula", empresa líder en joyería y moda, en Europa y América Carim Gracia—Al igual que su compañera, Carim dio un paso al frente mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia y también saludaba los presentes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Finalmente, la última anfitriona de esta noche es la dueña de varias franquicias de repostería gourmet la cual cuenta con una cadena de restaurantes repartidos a lo largo de toda Asia y Europa, con ustedes Momoko Takamachi—Momoko se limitó a sonreír y saludar a los presentes con una reverencia, en cada una de las presentaciones el entusiasmo que estas mujeres provocaron fue tan feroz e importante que la gente tardo varios minutos en recuperar la compostura, Hayate observaba en silencio la distribución del evento, si bien ella, Carim y Momoko habían ayudado con la subasta, lo cierto era que casi no habían tenido el placer de organizar junto con Lindy y Precia la distribución del lugar.

Hayate sonrió ante el paisaje, de hecho el evento en sí era gratuito y abierto a todo el público, cualquier persona podía acceder a los terrenos de la mansión donde se hallaban dispuestos varios alimentos en una especie de feria, incluso llegaba a haber puestos y juegos mecánicos que rodeaban el lugar a lo largo de varias manzanas, de hecho, la gente podía admirar los hermosos jardines y cuadros del interior de la mansión como si se tratara de un museo, el lugar donde se hallaba el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta, era una parte un tanto más privada, delimitada por algunas vallas y rejas naturales que impedían el paso para todos aquellos que no tuvieran invitación, varias empresas de seguridad resguardaban el lugar y sus miembros amablemente indicaban que solo aquellos que tenían invitación podían acceder al área y participar en la subasta que se llevaba a cabo esa noche, la cual, en muchas ocasiones, llegaba a ser demasiado llamativa con cantidades ridículamente exorbitantes de dinero.

Sin embargo la gente que no participaba en el evento principal podía disfrutar de todas las demás actividades y ver la subasta desde distintos escenarios que se encontraban distribuidos en varias partes de la mansión y sus alrededores, lugares donde también se ofrecían conciertos y presentaciones de todo tipo de índole y género musical. En pocas palabras realmente era un magno evento sin igual.

—Ahora cedemos la palabra a la señorita Hayate Yagami—Las palabras de Lindy interrumpieron los pensamientos de Hayate de forma abrupta pero esta no dejo entrever absolutamente nada, su expresión seguía siendo amable, suspirando para sus adentros Hayate se encamino al micrófono murmurando por lo bajo "¿por qué tengo que ser yo?", sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Precia quien detuvo su caminar unos segundos mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído "fue **TU** idea" contesto dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro descubierto.

—Primero que todo quiero agradecer a Lindy-san y Precia-san por su amable invitación para formar parte de este grandioso evento, sé que Carim y Momoko-san también comparten mis sentimientos en cuanto al gran significado que tiene para nosotras el ser anfitrionas de la "noche de estrellas"—dijo Hayate mirando a las presentes en el escenario para después enfocarse en los invitados.

—Sé muy bien que es muy raro que haya un discurso antes de la subasta, sin embargo este año es tan especial que nos vimos en la necesidad de escalecer algunos puntos, como dijo Lindy-san anteriormente, esta noche habrá un cambio radical en la dinámica de la subasta—Ante las palabras de Hayate varios medios de comunicación abandonaron sus lugares en busca de un mejor ángulo y sonido, mientras que aquellos invitados que parecían desinteresados en todo el aspecto del evento repentinamente tomaron interés.

—En primer lugar todas las subastas de la noche se llevaran a cabo al mismo tiempo—ante las palabras de Hayate varios miembros del personal revelaron varios inmensas pantallas que cumplían la función de marcadores digitales esparcidas por toda el área, cuyos números rojos marcaban 0.

—El siguiente punto es—Hayate tomo un respiro y miro a las demás anfitrionas quienes sonrieron y asintieron brindándole la seguridad que le faltaba, a pesar de ser su idea Hayate sabía muy bien que podía sonar bastante descabellada—todas las ofertas realizadas serán tomadas como ofertas finales, es decir, el dinero que ofrezcan, ganen o pierdan, será depositado en la cuenta del evento y restado de cada cuenta personal—la reacción no se hizo esperar, primero un silencio incómodo inundo el lugar para ser roto por gritos y palabras que mostraban un rechazo muy fuerte ante la idea.

Ante la reacción las caras sonrientes de las anfitrionas cambio por completo, sus expresiones se volvieron frías y serias logrando que varias réplicas se acallaran en cuestión de segundos, finalmente Precia se acercó al micrófono y tomo la palabra—damas y caballeros por favor vuelvan a tomar sus asientos—el tono de voz usado por Precia no dejaba lugar al rechazo, poco a poco todos los invitados tomaron sus lugares y una vez que el orden fue reestablecido Hayate continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—La razón de esta medida es por el valor que tendrán los "artículos" en subasta—Hayate miró a los presentes con ojos fríos y molestos, Carim reconoció su postura pero no dijo nada, solo intercambio una mirada con las presentes en el escenario quienes silenciosamente asintieron, listas para intervenir nuevamente por si las cosas se salían de control, no por nada Hayate era la dueña de la empresa más fuerte en tecnología **Y armamento** en el continente Asiático, cosa que muchos de sus invitados parecían haber olvidado.

—Finalmente y antes de revelar cuáles serán los "artículos" de esta noche, existen dos reglas más, las cuales son muy importantes, la primera de ellas es—Hayate cerró los ojos y respiro hondamente para relajarse un poco—solo se permitirá que cada invitado tenga derecho a un único "artículo", es decir todas las ofertas que prometa deberán ser para un solo "artículo", no puede intentar adquirir más—cuando Hayate terminó de decir esas palabras, un individuo situado en las primeras mesas se levantó y encamino a la salida, varios hombres y mujeres imitaban sus acciones cuando…

—Una vez dicho lo anterior, debo decir que, lo que en realidad se subastara esta noche no son objetos o recetas, serán personas, personas indispensables e invaluables pertenecientes a cada una de nuestras empresas o bien personas que son famosas en ramas distintas a las nuestras, entre esas personas se incluye a una de las anfitrionas—Siguió Hayate mientras que con un ademan señalo al escenario, Carim dio un paso al frente señal que tomaron las demás anfitrionas para salir del escenario, permitiendo a otras personas ocupar su lugar, un grito colectivo de asombro y entusiasmo se escuchó por cada rincón de la ciudad, absolutamente todos los presentes en el evento no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Cada una de estas personas ha accedido a participar en esta subasta, si ustedes logran obtener la mayor oferta en cada subasta podrán pasar 24 hrs. Junto a estas personas, por supuesto existirán ciertas limitaciones físicas y morales que se discutirán con los ganadores—continuó Hayate mirando sonriente pero sin diversión a cada uno de los invitados, ninguno había logrado abandonar el lugar, pues todos se hallaban congelados admirando a los individuos que formarían parte de la subasta, el primer hombre que intentó salir, uno de los que asistió por pura propaganda política, calvo y un poco gordo, se volvió rápidamente y encamino al escenario, ante sus acciones los guardaespaldas le impidieron acercarse más, formando un muro que lo separaba una distancia prudente del escenario, pero sin tocar al hombre, quien levanto la mano derecha con dos dedos extendidos.

—Que sean dos días, 48 hrs.—

Las anfitrionas miraron al hombre, pero ninguna de ellas hablo, un joven vestido con un traje negro y de cabellos grises, uno de los "premios" de la subasta, caminó al frente mientras acomodaba sus gafas las cuales habían resbalado por su nariz y respondió.

—Si logra ganar alguna de las subastas, yo personalmente y con mucho gusto me encargaré de organizar todo el horario—respondió el joven, su sola presencia y porte intimidaron al hombre impertinente, quien dio varios pasos hacia atrás y posteriormente se apresuró a volver a su sitio—ahora Hayate-san, ¿no le parece que olvidó mencionar la última regla?—agregó el joven mientras volvía a su lugar.

—Muchas gracias Griffith-kun—dijo Hayate confirmando la identidad del joven y provocando que varios murmullos inundaran el lugar del evento—por favor damas y caballeros regresen a sus lugares—Prosiguió Hayate observando con satisfacción y molestia la rapidez con la cual todos aquellos que querían abandonar el lugar, regresaban a sus lugares, elevando la cabeza y enderezando los hombros, mostrando altanería, silenciosamente Hayate mascullo varios insultos pero no perdió la sonrisa que había mantenido desde que Precia había tomado el micrófono.

—La última regla es, las anfitrionas y los "subastados" también tendrán la oportunidad de realizar ofertas—terminó Hayate dando un paso atrás mientras Lindy la relevaba de sus funciones dando las ultimas indicaciones para poder empezar con la subasta.

—Lo lograste Hayate, no perdiste la compostura ni una vez—Dijo un hombre de larga cabellera de color verde, el cual portaba un impecable traje blanco con una camisa azul marino y quien también participaría como uno de los "premios", perteneciente a la compañía de Carim Gracia y hermano de la misma, Verossa Acuos.

—Eso no es del todo cierto y lo sabes, de todas formas me alegra que haya terminado—respondió Hayate mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que Griffith Lowran le ofrecía, un joven brillante que trabajaba con Lindy, quien, junto con su madre, habían logrado crear un nuevo sistema de cómputo que había sustituido al americano en casi todo el continente de Asia y el cual comenzaba a invadir Europa, así como también un sistema exclusivo para la hotelería y que estaba instalado en cada uno de los hoteles que conformaban la gran cadena que Lindy poseía.

—En realidad pienso que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar, a petición de Lindy-san ya prepare una estadística sobre las posibles ganancias y pérdidas que habrá por cada uno de los miembros que conforman el grupo de los "subastados" y se la entregue a Precia-san, gracias al cielo Linith no participa en la subasta y junto con Eins-sama organizaran un diagrama de todas las ganancias que se obtendrán por todo el evento para poder solventar los posibles números rojos de los miembros más "fuertes" del grupo—terminó Griffith mientras se volvía y miraba a un grupo de mujeres que se hallaba reunido, dentro del grupo se podía ver claramente a Precia y Carim

—Es Reinforce, Griffith, ya te hemos dicho que la llames Reinforce, bueno es un alivio saber que esas dos están trabajando juntas, estoy segura que eso garantiza que ninguna de nosotras llegara a la banca rota—respondió Hayate terminando el vaso que Griffith le ofreció y el cual fue recogido por uno de los miembros del Staff.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo fue que convenciste a todas de aceptar tu loca idea?—pregunto Verossa mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Griffith en el hombro indicándole que se relajara un poco, pues tras escuchar el nombre de Reinforce su respuesta automática fue tensar su postura, como si ella se encontrara a sus espaldas, aunque lo cierto es que él también tenía dificultades para llamar a Reinforce por su nombre.

—mmmm, bueno convencer a Precia-san fue lo más difícil, pero lo cierto es que esto nos da la oportunidad de saber a qué miembros de nuestro personal apunta la competencia, aunque dudo mucho que sean quienes tengan las ofertas más altas de la noche—explicó Hayate mientras se volteaba a ver también al grupo de mujeres que se hallaba reunido unos pasos más allá—en cuanto a esas tres…les ofrecí algo que no pudieron rechazar—terminó Hayate sonriente ante las risas nerviosas de Verossa y Griffith…

Después del revelador discurso donde se les dieron los detalles sobre la nueva modalidad de la subasta, se les ofreció a los invitados la posibilidad de analizar por unos minutos al grupo de los "subastados", debajo de cada pantalla que serviría como marcador, se colocaron las fotografías de cada uno de las personas que serían "subastadas" junto a una breve descripción de sus logros o características particulares, sin embargo desde el principio fue evidente quienes lograban atraer más la atención.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, por un tiempo fue una reconocida Enforcer que trabajo en el ejército junto con toda su familia y otras dos colegas, actualmente directora y modelo principal de una nueva marca de ropa llamada "sacred heart", cantautora y ocasionalmente seiyuu.

Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown hermana gemela de Fate, dueña de varios viñedos y subdirectora de la prestigiosa academia gourmet Testarossa, también musa y modelo principal para los diseños exclusivos de Carim.

Signum Wolkenritter, directora de la división de diseño y creación de armas de Industrias Yagami además de guardaespaldas personal de Hayate Yagami.

Nanoha Takamachi, hija de Momoko Takamachi, heredera de toda la cadena de cafeterías Midoriya y chef principal del primer restaurante de la cadena con sede en Tokio, además de cofundadora y codirectora de "sacred heart"

Y por supuesto Carim Gracia.

Cinco mujeres extremadamente poderosas y hermosas estaban capturando la atención de la mayoría de los invitados quienes se encontraban eligiendo en que subasta participarían, por supuesto no eran las únicas que atraían la atención, otros nombres también resaltaban: Zafira Wolkenritter, Shamal Wolkenritter, Griffith Lowran, Verossa Acuos, Zest Grangeitz, Aria Liese, Lotte Liese, Kyoya Takamachi y Miyuki Takamachi, todos eran reconocidos por sus increíbles habilidades en campos muy variados como especialización.

Algunos de ellos destacaban en sistemas y tecnología, otros en la alta comida gourmet, en el diseño y creación de ropa, o bien en el campo militar, o campo de cultura y artes, un largo etc. Por si fuera poco y gracias a los medios de comunicación, muchas otras personas se sumaron a la subasta en línea, un dato que Hayate y Momoko habían previsto por lo cual el total de invitados superaba con creces los de cualquier otro año, Momoko simplemente se limitó a comunicar al resto de las anfitrionas lo que estaba sucediendo en esos pocos minutos, todas sonrieron, la reacción de la gente era algo que esperaban y podía llegar a ser muy positivo debido a las "reglas" que ya habían establecido, las cuales también fueron comunicadas a cualquier persona que participara en línea.

Llegado el momento la magna subasta de la "noche de estrellas" dio inicio, no paso mucho tiempo para que las ofertas empezaran a sonar un tanto preocupantes para muchos de los espectadores que veían el evento por primera vez, pero la mayoría de la gente que ya se encontraba acostumbrada al ridículo número que podía alcanzar una oferta, se encontraba realizando apuestas sobre quién obtendría la cantidad más fuerte y en cuanto consistiría esa cantidad, cada uno de los invitados fue muy enérgico en su deseo de ofrecer la mayor cantidad para obtener a cada uno de los subastados, los primeros invitados que lograron una victoria se acercaron a Griffith quien les explico a detalle cuanto tiempo pasarían en compañía de la persona que participo en la subasta y en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, así como otros pormenores.

El tiempo fue pasando y las ofertas fueron llegando a su fin, exceptuando a las 5 mujeres que eran las más codiciadas de la noche, las ofertas hace mucho que habían llegado a un punto ridículo y muchos invitados ya habían vaciado por completo sus bolsillos e inclusive habían dejado prometidas las ganancias de un año o de varios de sus respectivas empresas, poco a poco la cantidad de gente fue disminuyendo.

—cedido por 63, 560, 827 a Precia Testarossa—gritó uno de los guardaespaldas la oferta final para la subasta de Alicia Testarossa, mientras que la aludida bajaba del peldaño en el que hasta entonces se hallaba de pie, para situarse junto a su madre quien le dio un beso en su frente, el resto de los invitados que habían participado en la subasta de Alicia se desplazó para observar las últimas subastas que se llevaban a cabo, mientras Precia y Alicia caminaban a su grupo de amigos.

—¿Entonces perdimos a alguno?—Pregunto Alicia provocando la risa del resto de gente reunida, cuyas subastas habían terminado hace tiempo, las gemelas Liese fueron las primeras en recuperarse.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? Es…—

—Imposible que alguno…—

—De los miembros…—

— De las ramas principales… —

—Fuera comprado por alguien externo—

—nos hemos asegurado de ello— Respondieron alternadamente para diversión de los presentes

—Por favor dejen de hablar así, me provocarán dolor de cabeza—dijo Alicia después de haber parpadeado repetidamente, colocando una mano en la sien de su cabeza previendo el dolor que se aproximaba, el resto del grupo se limitó a reír.

—oh, parece que al fin solo quedan dos subastas—Dijo Lindy observando a Hayate acercarse con Carim y Signum

—¡Al fin!, Hayate tardaste demasiado—Dijo Carim una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura del resto de invitados.

—Perdona, tuve que ir por Signum primero, estaban a punto de cerrar la oferta—dijo Hayate mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada e incómoda Signum.

—Ama por favor, cálmese, aún están aquí los medios—dijo Signum mientras se apartaba un poco de Hayate provocando que esta última hiciera pucheros.

—Sigue pareciéndome extraño que Signum y los demás te llamen ama pero…—Dijo Momoko justo para detenerse cuando los gritos de la gente atrajeron la atención del grupo.

—Cedido por 10-105, 000, 000 a Chrono Harlaown—El nombrado se acercó a la tarima donde su hermana había estado parada, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, ante los asombrados y enmudecidos espectadores que habían conformado el abundante grupo para la subasta de Fate Testarossa, los cuales abrieron el paso para la pareja de hermanos, aun petrificados por la exorbitante cantidad que había sido nominada.

Hayate silbo con extremada sorpresa al comprobar que la cantidad dicha por el guardaespaldas que se le asignó a Fate era correcta—Tu hijo sí que sabe hacer las cosas en grande—le dijo a Lindy quien reía nerviosamente, sin embargo el nuevo griterío provocado por la gente que miraba la última subasta de la noche atrajo su atención.

—Parece ser que la subasta por Nanoha está alcanzando su final—susurro Carim, sin embargo una presencia atrajo la atención del grupo, una mujer ataviada en un traje de color azul oscuro con los bordes de color rojo y poseedora de cabellos platinados se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

—¿Reinforce, que haces aquí?—pregunto Signum lo más calmadamente que pudo para no atraer la atención no deseada. El resto del grupo podía sentir la tensión y los nervios brotar del cuerpo de Reinforce quien recuperaba un poco del aliento para seguidamente hablar rápida y frenéticamente.

—Tenemos un problema, la última oferta por Fate dejo vacío los fondos designados para el evento… no podemos ofrecer más por Nanoha—dijo Reinforce recuperando el aliento, ante sus palabras las anfitrionas rápidamente empezaron a cuestionar a los guardaespaldas para saber que estaba sucediendo en la última subasta.

—Mierda, la oferta más fuerte la tiene Yuuno Scrya con 66 millones—dijo Precia pero un nuevo grito interrumpió lo que los demás tenían que decir.

—cedido por 85, 000, 000…—

Y con esas palabras la subasta llamada "noche de estrellas" había terminado, mientras que todas las personas que se hallaban junto a Reinforce tenían la absoluta certeza de que ellos no podrían haber ofrecido ni un solo centavo más para poder ganar la subasta de Nanoha

—Fate me va a matar—susurró Hayate

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Chan, chan, chan, sí, estoy segura que muchos de ustedes me odian en este momento o de plano me quieren muerta, solo debo decir dos cosas, la primera, no odio a Yuuno pero tampoco lo quiero, de hecho para mí se volvió un cero a la izquierda desde la primera temporada.**

 **Y segundo…**

 **Damas y caballeros…**

 **No olviden que…**

 **Este fic…**

 **Es una recopilación de historias…**

 **NANOFATE…**

—a la señorita Fate Testarossa-Harlaown— ante las palabras del último moderador de la noche, los presentes que conformaban el grupo principal de subastados y las anfitrionas, soltaron el aliento que habían contenido al escuchar la cantidad, pues un gran alivio los inundo al confirmar la identidad del vencedor de la subasta, en silencio observaron a la multitud de diversos invitados que quedaban en el lugar felicitar a Fate, para posteriormente, alejarse en dirección a la mansión, específicamente a una de secciones que había sido cerrada al público en la cual podrían disfrutar de un buffet especial hecho por los mejores estudiantes de la academia Testarossa.

Mientras Fate, Nanoha y Chrono se acercaban a sus amigos y colegas, una vez que alcanzaron el grupo el silencio se hizo presente y no fue roto hasta que el último de los invitados entró en la mansión, entonces se desato el infierno…

—Chrono!— Gritaron seis voces femeninas al mismo tiempo, el hombre alcanzo a levantar las manos defensivamente cuando las 5 anfitrionas se lanzaron contra él —¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?—, —¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste provocar?— y un largo etc., a cada una de las preguntas y acusaciones el hombre permaneció en silencio, hasta que, llegados a un punto, les recordó a todos los presentes la razón por la cual es un condecorado almirante.

—Mi deber como hermano mayor es cuidar de mis hermanas, no puedo creer que ustedes las hayan obligado a participar y por ende, obligarme a mí a intervenir, que tan irresponsables pueden ser al…—siguió Chrono regañando a las mujeres quienes se vieron abrumadas por el abrupto estallido del joven.

El resto de los presentes miraba como las 5 poderosas mujeres quedaban reducidas básicamente a niñas temerosas y nerviosas, quienes empezaron a disculparse reiteradamente con el joven, finalmente las gemelas Liese rompieron la tensión del ambiente soltando una carcajada que termino contagiando a los demás, después de unos segundos y aclarado el asunto, se iniciaron nuevas platicas conformadas por pequeños grupos, los cuales se encaminaron a distintas limosinas preparadas previamente para llevarlos a un lugar mucho más adecuado para una celebración más discreta e íntima.

En la última limosina se hallaban Hayate, Reinforce, Nanoha y Fate, las dos últimas aun con residuos de la risa de ver a su querida amiga reducida a una masa de nervios por el famoso temperamento Harlaown, cuando la risa se calmó compartieron algunas observaciones con Reinforce sobre la seguridad del evento, el monto total que se había ganado en el mismo y las organizaciones que recibirían el dinero, así como la suma que recibiría cada una, cuando Hayate comenzó a hablar con Reinforce de cosas relativas a su compañía, Fate y Nanoha tomaron la pequeña oportunidad de intimidad que sus amigas les ofrecían.

Compartieron un beso suave y se acurrucaron la una con la otra, con la cabeza de Nanoha recargada sobre el hombro y parte de la clavícula del lado izquierdo de Fate, nuevamente Fate le dio un beso a Nanoha, solo que esta vez fue en su frente.

—Lamento que tuvieras que gastar todo ese dinero, sé que lo estabas guardando para una inversión importante—susurró Nanoha mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Fate entre las suyas y la elevaba para depositar un beso en el dorso.

—Bueno, si bien es cierto que lo estaba guardando… ¿Quién dice que no hice una inversión importante?—susurró Fate mientras tomaba la barbilla de Nanoha entre los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano libre, obligándola a conectar miradas—Hable con Griffith antes de separarnos y me dijo que al final el tiempo designado para que el ganador pase con su premio es de dos días y una noche, ya que page una suma considerable por tu compañía, tengo la intención de obtener el coste adecuado por mi inversión—susurró Fate en el oído de Nanoha para después tomar el lóbulo de su oído entre sus dientes, obteniendo un jadeo casi inaudible y posteriormente un gemido a causa de un beso depositado en el cuello de la cobriza.

Cuando Fate se apartó de su novia, recordó que no estaba a solas con Nanoha, temerosamente volvió la cabeza en dirección de Hayate y Reinforce, quienes se encontraban sentadas frente a la acaramelada pareja y miraban divertidas a la pareja provocando en ellas un fuerte sonrojo, rápidamente Nanoha oculto el rostro en el cuello de Fate mientras esta última fingía observar el paisaje y hacerse la desentendida, mientras escuchaba las estridentes risas de sus amigas que solo lograron aumentar su sonrojo, finalmente logro escuchar el susurro que emitió Nanoha antes de que esta depositara un tierno beso en su cuello.

—Fate-chan no baka…—

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Ahora sí, este es el verdadero final, lo siento por la pequeña broma anterior, pero no pude resistir, vino incluida con toda la idea para este capítulo, una idea muy extraña, es verdad, pero lo cierto es que nació gracias a la actualización de un fic del aula de RWBY, si eso lo hace aún más raro lo sé, en fin, detalles.**

 **No les quitare más tiempo, si disfrutaron el capítulo o si tienen algo que decir de él sea bueno o malo, por favor no olviden dejar un comentario.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece y jamás lo hará (de ser así el NanoFate seria canon)**

 **Hasta otra.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Este capítulo también está ambientado en el AU del capítulo 1.**

 **El final perfecto.**

Las personas que conocían a Nanoha Takamachi sabían que era una persona muy amable, hermosa, inteligente y una mujer excepcional en muchos sentidos, poseedora de una ética inquebrantable y una persona muy fiel a sus principios, por eso no era extraño que creyera en el trabajo arduo y honesto, gracias a lo cual escalaría de manera rápida dentro del parlamento de Mid-Childa hasta convertirse en una de las consultoras principales de este, en concreto, del exclusivo grupo de representantes humanos que suele participar en la creación de leyes que mejoran la interacción entre metamorfos, los Magister, y humanos.

A pesar de ser una persona excepcional, su camino al éxito no estuvo exento de problemas, el mundo está lleno de personas crueles que en muchas ocasiones cegados por la codicia, el poder y la envidia crean mentiras con el objetivo de lastimar a aquellos que labran su destino a base de esfuerzo y lágrimas, lamentablemente Nanoha no era ajena a ese tipo de métodos, desde que era una pequeña niña la acosaban y lastimaban tachándola de loca y mentirosa por "soñar" en encontrarse algún día con un metamorfo puro, un Magister, esas mentiras la acosaron por años, incluso en su paso por la TSBA donde era señalada y lastimada simplemente por ser amiga de los Wolkenritter y sobre todo por llevarse bien con Hayate Yagami.

Sin embargo Nanoha nunca se detuvo, pues siempre hubo alguien allí que la apoyaba por sobre todas las cosas, alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de no estar junto a ella físicamente, una mujer que se volvió la dueña del corazón, el alma y el cuerpo de Nanoha, por supuesto Nanoha también era la dueña de aquella hermosa criatura, Fate T. Harlaown, la metamorfo pura que conoció en sueños, su alma gemela, su compañera, su mejor amiga, su amante y desde hace un tiempo, su esposa.

Su encuentro fue un tanto diferente, pues no se habían visto jamás en persona, esa oportunidad se dio solamente hasta que Nanoha pudo ingresar al territorio de los Magister, Mid-Childa, un año antes, mientras tanto y gracias al poder de Fate, solían reunirse en sueños desde la tierna edad de los 9 años.

Los Magister eran considerados descendientes de antiguas criaturas legendarias poseedoras de grandes habilidades mágicas, habilidades que la mayoría de los Magister conservaban, aunque no siempre pueden tener un buen control de ellas, en especial a tan tierna edad, sin embargo y gracias al fuerte deseo de conocer a su alma gemela, Fate pudo entablar contacto con Nanoha, una hazaña que pocos conocían, solo la familia de Fate era consciente del contacto y la conexión que existía entre ambas jóvenes.

Por eso no fue extraño que muchas personas que conocían a ambas chicas se extrañaran por la sorprendente rapidez con la que su relación evoluciono, pues no podían comprender como fue que desarrollaron ese tipo de conexión tan profunda en tampoco tiempo, sin embargo Nanoha y Fate reunieron a las personas más cercanas a ellas y explicaron que en realidad su relación había iniciado desde hacía muchos años, y aunque no todos lograron entender del todo la conexión que compartían, si eran muy felices por ellas.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos meses de su llegada al territorio de los metamorfos puros para que Fate le propusiera matrimonio a Nanoha, mismos meses en los que Nanoha escaló en el parlamento por sí misma, de hecho esa fue su razón "oficial" para llegar a Mid-Childa, trabajar en el parlamento, logrando junto con Hayate, volverse de las miembros más jóvenes del personal, esto a pesar de lo que dijeran las malas lenguas que aseguraban que había usado el nombre de la familia Testarossa Harlaown para escalar en las filas.

Sin embargo ella labro su nombre a fuego en las mentes de todos luchando no solo por la igualdad y la seguridad de todos, sino también por su increíble destreza en los campos de la magia, territorio en el que normalmente solían destacar los Magister, pues Nanoha tenía en algún lugar de su árbol genealógico algún ancestro Magister, razón más que suficiente para hacerla poseedora de magia, lo raro en si era su increíble habilidad y desarrollo en la materia, volviéndola una de las 3 ases en el campo.

Finalmente los rumores sobre su persona terminaron cuando contrajo matrimonio con Fate, en especial por lo protectora que se volvió su familia política con Nanoha, la cual no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa cada vez que recordaba la furia que embargaba a Fate cuando escuchaba a alguien denigrar todo el trabajo duro que Nanoha había hecho, no es que a Nanoha le gustara ver a Fate enojada, más bien era que le encantaba lo protectora y cariñosa que era Fate con ella.

—Hemos llegado—pronunció Zafira mientras miraba por el retrovisor a Nanoha, quien salió de sus pensamientos para ver la fachada de su hogar bañado por la luz de atardecer.

Zafira era amigo mutuo de Fate y Nanoha, además de compañero de trabajo de esta última, quien al igual que ella, no solo tenía un puesto en el parlamento como un consejero, sino que también trabajaba como instructor en una escuela que enseñaba a los jóvenes metamorfos el uso correcto de sus poderes, pues las grandes habilidades que poseían podían llegar a ser bastante peligrosas si no se manejaban correctamente.

A pesar de ser instructores, Nanoha y Zafira no solían mostrar mucho sus propias habilidades, al menos no en las clases básicas, razón por la cual se habían convertido en una especie de leyendas vivientes pues existían muchos rumores bastante fantásticos sobre los poderes de cada uno, algunos rayaban los extremos ridículos asegurando que eran capaces de destruir planetas enteros con una sola mano.

Y aunque esos solamente eran rumores los estudiantes de grados avanzados que eran pupilos de Nanoha solían reír nerviosamente cada vez que escuchaban ese tipo de comentarios de su instructora, se dice que una vez un estudiante de nuevo ingreso le pregunto a su hermano mayor, un miembro de las clases avanzadas, por los rumores que existían de su instructora, la única respuesta que recibió fue "hay una razón por la que se le conoce como el demonio blanco".

Desde entonces la fama de la que gozaba la instructora se volvió tan grande que llego a oídos del resto de sus amigos y familia política, cosa que Hayate, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, y Alicia, hermana mayor de Fate, usaban mucho para molestarla y hacerla sonrojar contándole a su esposa sobre algún evento en la vida de Nanoha que incluía alguna carta o confesión de amor de un muy nervioso estudiante a una sorprendida (aunque cada vez menos) instructora, la situación resultaba divertida para todos en especial por lo mala que era Fate para esconder sus celos, lo que no sabían era lo posesiva que esta se volvía con Nanoha cada vez que ambas se quedaban solas.

—Muchas gracias Zafira, ¿seguro que no quieres pasar a tomar algo?—Cuestionó Nanoha una vez que había bajado del auto de su amigo, quien a petición de Fate, había llevado a esta ultima de regreso a su hogar.

No era raro para ambos el pasar varias horas en el trabajo, en especial a final de periodo escolar o en las temporadas festivas, con el fin del año tan cerca, Nanoha y Zafira habían estado bastante ocupados con sus deberes, de hecho ese mismo día se habían celebrado dos extensas juntas, tanto en el parlamento como en el instituto, razón por la cual Nanoha llevaba un maletín lleno de formularios y exámenes que debería entregar nada más al regresar al trabajo, pero mientras tanto tendría tiempo libre, el cual pensaba aprovechar al máximo con sus dos grandes amores, una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Nanoha de solo pensar de pasar el tiempo con Fate y…

—Agradezco la invitación pero debo volver a casa, Hayate me ha pedido comprar unas cosas, tal vez en otra ocasión—respondió Zafira con una leve sonrisa de diversión en su rostro normalmente serio, pues le divertía de sobremanera saber que Nanoha y Fate seguramente pasarían los primeros días de su tiempo libre encerradas en su casa, esto gracias a su no tan secreto amor por cierto medio de entretenimiento, ambas eran la una para la otra en ese aspecto, segundos después Nanoha veía el vehículo de Zafira perderse en el firmamento.

Minutos más tarde Nanoha se hallaba depositando su pesado maletín en el escritorio de su estudio, al tiempo que aflojaba la corbata café que formaba parte del uniforme de instructor, afortunadamente había iniciado ya el periodo de vacaciones en ambos trabajos por lo cual podía relajarse y dejar la revisión de informes para más tarde, sin más dilación Nanoha se encaminó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

La casa estaba en silencio por lo cual asumió que no se hallaba nadie en ella, cosa bastante extraña pues Fate también se hallaba de vacaciones y era raro que saliera una vez que regresaba a su casa, en especial porque había realizado varios viajes bastante largos al extranjero, pero en ocasiones solía visitar a sus madres o hermanos, así que Nanoha pensó que Fate había aprovechado la oportunidad, o eso imaginó hasta que paso frente a la puerta que llevaba al "cuarto de juegos" el cual se hallaba ubicado en el mismo pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, al principio Nanoha creyó que el tenue sonido era producto de su imaginación, pero pasados unos segundos y agudizando el oído volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, un gemido, un sonido lastimero que provoco un tirón en su corazón.

Abriendo la puerta de un tirón Nanoha suspiro con alivio, diversión y compasión por el panorama que tenía frente a ella, Fate se hallaba encogida en el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas mientras su rubias y lobunas orejas se movían con espasmos provocados por sus lágrimas, de igual manera su cola se agitaba cada vez que un pequeño hipido salía de sus labios, si bien no estaba llorando a cantaros, las lágrimas eran visibles, sin embargo y a pesar de ser consciente de tener una audiencia, Fate no aparto en ningún momento la mirada de la pantalla que se hallaba frente a ella.

Para no romper la atmosfera, Nanoha entro lo más silenciosamente posible en la habitación, se sentó junto a Fate en el sofá para instante después sentir el cuerpo de su esposa acurrucarse contra el suyo mientras ambas contemplaban los créditos que se mostraban en la enorme pantalla de plasma, finalmente una nueva cinemática se proyectó en la misma, provocando que Fate soltara más lágrimas y una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios mientras Nanoha la abrazaba fuertemente y depositaba un beso en su frente.

La pantalla se volvió negra para segundos después pasar a reflejar aquella palabra que te dejaba con una sensación de vacío y satisfacción por igual, FIN, ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio mientras salían cuadros de dialogo que Fate quito al apretar los respectivos botones del mando de su consola, finalmente el cuarto se llenó de luz cuando el menú tomo lugar nuevamente en el televisor.

Tras unos segundos en los que quedó claro que todo había terminado, Nanoha procedió a besar las mejillas de Fate quien gustosa acepto el confort que Nanoha le ofrecía, mientras sus orejas y cola se movían con un poco de más entusiasmo.

—Mou Fate-chan te dije que me esperaras—pronunció Nanoha mientras secaba los pocos rastros de humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de su esposa.

—Lo siento pero realmente, realmente quería terminarlo—susurró Fate ya más tranquila mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sofá, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nanoha observando el nuevo menú que se proyectaba en la pantalla, si bien Nanoha y Fate amaban con todo su corazón a la otra, lo cierto es que ambas tenían otro gran amor, un amor que podía parecer poco convencional e incluso infantil, el amor por el mundo virtual.

Ambas mujeres habían experimentado ese mundo desde una temprana edad y habían quedado fascinadas por el mismo, ahora que eran adultas y tenían un poder adquisitivo mayor, habían adecuado un "cuarto de juegos" en su hogar para disfrutar de aquel placer culpable, un verdadero templo creado exclusivamente para su otra pasión, los videojuegos, en especial del genero de los juegos de rol, de hecho hace semanas un nuevo juego había salido al mercado, un juego que llevaban muchos años esperando, pues había sido anunciado desde hace casi 10 años y ambas tenían una gran ilusión por el título.

—Aun así debiste advertirme—susurró Fate mientras recriminaba a Nanoha con una mirada fija, Nanoha solo pudo sonreír mientras robaba un beso a su amante, pues el puchero que tenía era demasiado lindo como para resistirse.

—Ni creas que me vas a distraer con…mmphf—amenazó Fate solo para ser cortada nuevamente con un beso que comenzó a crecer en intensidad, pronto el argumento quedo olvidado mientras los labios se partían para dejar paso a las inquietas lenguas que se reunieron en un baile frenético, pasados unos segundos y debido a la necesidad de respirar ambas mujeres se apartaron lentamente.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en que terminara primero el juego y me hiciste jurar que no te diría nada o no haríamos el amor en 3 meses—respondió Nanoha seriamente y con los ojos oscuros por la lujuria, mientras depositaba suaves besos contra la mandíbula de Fate quien por toda respuesta estrujo entre sus manos la tela de la blusa blanca de Nanoha mientras soltaba un gemido de necesidad.

Tras unos minutos de arrumacos ambas mujeres se apartaron con las respiraciones aceleradas y sin apartar miradas, finalmente Fate volvió a mirar la pantalla y tomando el mando de la consola procedió a cerrar el juego y extraer el disco, Nanoha se levantó y salió de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo.

Fate no tardó mucho tiempo en unirse a Nanoha en su dormitorio, encontrando a la misma usando solamente un pants de color negro y un sujetador del mismo color, aprovechando que su esposa se hallaba distraída buscando algo en los cajones, Fate se acercó a Nanoha, pegando su cuerpo al ras del de su esposa, procedió a depositar varios besos en la piel descubierta de sus hombro y cuello provocando varios suspiros de la cobriza quien inclinó la cabeza dejando al descubierto más piel que no tardó en ser cubierta por los ansiosos labios de su rubia compañera.

Una vez que encontró una playera blanca, Nanoha se volvió en los brazos de Fate y reclamo los labios de su esposa en un beso profundo pero tierno, cuando se separaron Fate depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Nanoha para después salir de la habitación en dirección a la cocina mientras Nanoha terminaba de cambiarse.

Finalmente una sencilla cena se hallaba dispuesta en la mesa de la cocina, pan tostado y varios contenedores con fruta picada, mantequilla, mermelada, queso y demás se hallaban a la espera de ser consumidos, las dos mujeres procedieron a sentarse y consumir sus alimentos acompañadas de dos tazas de té de hierbabuena.

— ¿Y qué te pareció?—cuestionó Nanoha una vez que habían terminado la mayor parte de los alimentos y simplemente se hallaban disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

—¿El final o todo el juego?—devolvió Fate después de beber un sorbo de su té.

—Ambos—respondió Nanoha cambiando su postura a una más cómoda, la cual le permitía recargarse en la mesa, Fate bajo la mirada a su té unos segundos pensando en su respuesta.

—Para serte sincera fue un poco extraño, el juego en si me gustó mucho, en especial los personajes y todo lo que incluye su desarrollo, desde las mecánicas del juego que te permitían desarrollar a cada uno con habilidades o movimientos especiales que volvían mucho más dinámico y estratégico el sistema de batalla, así como también por toda la interacción que había entre ellos como grupo y finalmente me gustó mucho la forma en que evolucionaron conforme la historia fue avanzando—dijo Fate mientras conectaba miradas con Nanoha, quien ocultó una sonrisa con su vaso de té, pues para su deleite las orejas y la cola de Fate se movían con frenesí gracias al entusiasmo de esta última.

—Otro punto bueno fue la música, es hermosa, me gustaron mucho las melodías de las batallas y también la de las invocaciones, hablando de estas, en el aspecto de gráfico, dios, el aspecto grafico fue bastante espectacular, todo el juego en sí es muy, muy bello, sublime en todo el arte—prosiguió Fate haciendo una pausa para beber té.

—En todo eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque por el lado negativo me parece que las misiones secundarias son muy repetitivas y la historia al principio es confusa, en algunas partes no pude "sentir" la angustia que correspondía con ciertos momentos—dijo Nanoha mientras se ponía en pie para ir por la tetera llenando nuevamente su vaso y el de Fate.

—Eso también fue un punto malo, pero en los últimos capítulos la historia despega de manera espectacular, es verdaderamente una montaña rusa de emociones, aunque es una pena que lo bueno comenzara hasta el episodio 9—completó Fate mientras agradecía con un gesto a Nanoha y una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su mirada mientras que sus orejas se encogían ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la historia.

—Fue… fue un poco triste ver eso—dijo Nanoha sentándose nuevamente y procediendo a endulzar un poco su té.

—Bastante, aunque si hacemos memoria ha sucedido lo mismo a menor y mayor escala en los últimos juegos de la franquicia, pero no importa cuántas veces lo vea, sigue doliendo, en especial porque me encariñe mucho con ella—comentó Fate tomando un nuevo trago de su té.

—Es cierto, recuerdo que desde los trailers te llamó mucho la atención, creo que desde ese momento te encariñaste con ella y si no fuera porque yo también la quería mucho creo que me pondría celosa—ante la respuesta de Nanoha una breve risa se hizo presente, lo cual aligero el estado de ánimo por los recuerdos un tanto agridulces provocados por el juego.

—Y bueno, sobre el final, uff, ese final…—dijo Fate mientras miraba a Nanoha quien sonrió con cariño al ver las emociones, producto de rememorar aquel final, ser reflejadas con total claridad el rostro de Fate, posteriormente ambas soltaban un gemido y resoplaban con mucha diversión, aunque una sonrisa triste se instaló en sus rostros mientras al unísono ambas pronunciaron.

—fue el final perfecto—tras su declaración una nueva risa lleno el ambiente, las dos mujeres procedieron entonces a recoger el pequeño desorden que habían hecho en la cocina, una de ellas guardaba las cosas mientras la otra se encargaba de lavar los platos y cubiertos que habían usado esa noche.

—oh, pero aun nos faltan el resto de misiones—Dijo Fate desde el lavabo mientras Nanoha asentía con entusiasmo—mañana seguiremos juntas con lo que falta—prosiguió Fate sonriendo a Nanoha quien no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de su esposa que se veía claramente reflejado en el incesante movimiento de su cola, ante la pantalla Nanoha no pudo evitar sentir que su amor por aquella hermosa mujer crecía cada vez más, con entusiasmo abrazo a Fate mientras apartaba un poco del cabello rubio para descubrir aquel sublime cuello y proceder a llenarlo de besos, por respuesta Fate cerro el grifo del agua y volviéndose en los brazos de la cobriza atrajo con sus manos el rostro de su esposa para iniciar un nuevo beso lleno de pasión, sin romper la conexión de sus cuerpos ambas mujeres se trasladaron a su habitación entre caricias, suspiros, gemidos y palabras de amor.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Oli, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por aquí, una disculpa por eso pero tuve que realizar varios viajes y demás cosas por unos trámites, pero bueno, veamos el lado positivo, ya hay nuevo capítulo :D**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo tiene combinación de varias cosas (se los advertí, cuando encuentro algo nuevo y que me gusta debo escribirlo si o si) en primera es un pequeño, MUY pequeño, complemento de eventos posteriores al capítulo 1, para ser sincera tengo otras ideas para jugar con los metamorfos (cambia formas, nekomimis , inumimis o como quieran llamarles) que no van a estar relacionadas con ese AU de no ser por los rasgos animales pero quería poner un poquito de complemento antes de pasar a otra cosa.**

 **Por cierto por ningún motivo deben tomar lo que dije del videojuego (si es que se dieron cuenta de que juego hablo) como un review, se trata meramente de opiniones personales, por eso quise evitar spoilers, mi única intención fue reflejar un poquito de mi propio entusiasmo con ayuda de Nanoha y Fate.**

 **Si el capítulo les gusto, si no lo hizo, si quieren dejar un comentario o critica por favor dejen un comentario.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados para entretenernos un rato.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **N/A: Por el momento no hay NanoFate en este AU (pero lo habrá)**

 **Fantasmas del pasado**

El libro de la oscuridad, un tomo muy antiguo en cuyas páginas está escrita toda la historia del planeta Mid-Childa, se dice que solo los oráculos Ferals son los únicos capaces de entrar a Al-Hazard, el reino de los dioses, para poder leer aquel tomo, pues el pasado, presente y futuro se hallan descritos en sus hojas, es gracias a los oráculos, a los antiguos cantos y cuentos que los pocos Ferals sobrevivientes conocen la verdad de su mundo y soportan el sufrimiento de su existencia.

Ferals, esa es la denominación que comúnmente se utiliza para llamar a aquellos con forma humana que poseen algún rasgo animal, mucho antes de que los humanos llegaran al planeta Mid-Childa, los Ferals ya habían formado sus propias civilizaciones, convivían lado a lado con las demás especies que poblaban el mundo de manera pacífica, entendían muy bien los ciclos de la naturaleza y cuidaban de cada aspecto de la misma, evitando mal gastar los recursos o sobre poblarlo, manteniendo de esta manera el delicado equilibrio de su mundo.

Por supuesto todo esto cambiaría cuando los humanos llegaron al planeta, al principio los Ferals dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a aquella nueva especie tan curiosa, pues en todo el mundo no había alguna otra especie animal remotamente parecida a los Ferals, pero estos humanos compartían varias similitudes, la más importante, su capacidad de razonamiento, sin embargo los Ferals poseían mayor fuerza física y otras habilidades gracias a sus rasgos más animales.

El problema fue que el ser humano era codicioso, por décadas habían vagado en el mar del espacio-tiempo buscando un nuevo planeta, un nuevo mundo al que poder llamar hogar, al principio había una hermosa amistad entre humanos y Ferals, estos últimos ayudaron a los humanos en la creación de sus ciudades y en la evolución de una civilización, pero cuando estos lograron contactar al resto de naves en las que viajaban lo que quedaba de la humanidad, el caos se desató.

Los humanos comenzaron a poblar cada rincón de Mid-Childa, crearon ciudades y países, instauraron sus gobiernos y empezaron a explotar los recursos del planeta para mejorar su vida, amenazando con ello la vida de las demás especies y los ciclos de la naturaleza que durante milenios los Ferals habían preservado, al percatarse de esto, los Ferals intentaron desesperadamente advertir a los humanos sobre su comportamiento, la destrucción indiscriminada del mundo provocaría que este se defendiera, pues la mayor deidad de los Ferals era el propio mundo, este era la entidad más poderosa en todo Al-Hazard.

Los humanos ignoraron estas advertencias pues no tenían las mismas creencias que los Ferals y los recursos encontrados eran demasiado valiosos, cegados por su codicia, los hombres ignoraron las advertencias de los Ferals y del mundo en sí mismo, gran error.

En una noche las cosas cambiaron, los Ferals desaparecieron, nadie sabía a donde habían ido, no podían ser encontrados, fue como si se desvanecieran en el aire, al principio a ningún humano le importó y la vida continuó como siempre, un mes después de que los Ferals desaparecieran el planeta se encargó de "fumigar" esa nueva plaga conocida como humanidad.

De repente el aire del planeta cambio, la gente empezó a sentir inquietud a todas horas, un día, en una de las 5 grandes ciudades que los humanos habían construido, las personas se volvieron locas, se arrojaban de los grandes edificios, cometiendo suicidio o empezaron a matar a los demás, el caos se desató y la humanidad vio con horror la destrucción de su civilización, no solo apareció esa enfermedad de locura, temblores y erupciones volcánicas asolaron poblaciones de humanos, solo bastaron 4 días para que el mundo destruyera todo lo que los humanos habían construido desde su llegada al planeta siglos atrás, casi extinguiendo a la humanidad.

Exactamente un mes después de aquellos acontecimientos, los Ferals regresaron, vieron con tristeza los resultados de la codicia del hombre, pero esta vez no ayudaron a los humanos, en su lugar acudieron en ayuda de las otras especies de animales que habían sufrido, por causa de los humanos, la destrucción de sus hogares, los hombres observaron con incredulidad la actitud de los Ferals, quienes mantenían el contacto con ellos al mínimo y en su lugar acudían a salvar a las aves, plantas y otros animales que habían sufrido también la ira de la naturaleza.

Finalmente los pocos líderes de los humanos abandonaron el orgullo y pidieron ayuda a los Ferals, quienes dejaron en claro a los humanos que lo sucedido fue a causa de sus propias acciones, explicaron que el planeta estaba vivo y que no toleraba los comportamientos destructivos de los hombres, si estos no tenían cuidado las catástrofes volverían a ocurrir, el sobreexplotar los recursos era la forma más rápida de buscar la muerte.

Cuando los Ferals acudieron nuevamente a los hombres estos se dieron cuenta que el número de Ferals había disminuido mucho más que la última vez, su población se diezmaba rápidamente, como una ofrenda de paz los humanos comenzaron a ayudar a los Ferals para sobrevivir, junto a las demás especies de animales y plantas, la mayoría de los hombres había aprendido la lección, fue de esa manera como la humanidad volvió a prosperar y junto con ellos los Ferals.

El tiempo siguió su curso y finalmente el Feral más antiguo, uno que había vivido por varios milenios, sintió que su tiempo estaba cerca, reunió a sus hermanos y habló con ellos, les platicó sobre su vida como oráculo, lo que había visto y lo que sabía del mundo, debido a todo eso él sabía que un día la humanidad volvería a ser cegada por su codicia, si eso volvía a pasar era probable que el planeta no solo atacara a los humanos, sino que también intentara a exterminar toda forma de vida que se relacionara con ellos, incluyendo a los Ferals y los demás animales, básicamente el mundo se destruiría a sí mismo o al menos a todas las formas de vida que en el habitaban.

Sin embargo existía una solución, había unos cuantos Ferals que aun conocían artes antiguas, artes por mucho tiempo olvidadas, con las cuales podrían sumir al mundo en un sueño profundo, de esta manera evitarían que este se destruyera a sí mismo y a todas las especies que vivían en él, pero el precio a pagar seria el sufrimiento de los Ferals, platicó que hace eones algo similar había ocurrido, ese conocimiento paso entre los grandes oráculos y ancianos de cada gran tribu de Ferals, pues no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y probablemente no sería la última.

Los líderes de cada clan sobreviviente de los Ferals celebraron una junta con el gran anciano, nadie sabe con gran certeza lo que se habló en esas reuniones, pero todos estaban seguros de que el planeta destruiría todo si volvía a ser maltratado y sobreexplotado, pues cuando los humanos sufrieron esas raras enfermedades y fueron víctimas de aquellos desastres naturales, los Ferals también habían sentido el daño y habían sido víctimas colaterales, después de todo y como era natural, a lo largo del tiempo de coexistencia entre los Ferals y Humanos, estos habían mezclado su sangre al tener hijos con la otra especie.

Finalmente y con gran tristeza los lideres aceptaron realizar aquel ritual, los Ferals celebraron la que fuera su última gran reunión, hablaron durante horas con los suyos, rememorando historias, conviviendo, jugando y bailando, disfrutando la libertad, la alegría y el amor, todos sabían que una vez realizado el ritual algo pasaría que haría sufrir a los Ferals, no estaban seguros de que sería, esa parte no estaba especificada, solo sabrían que su sufrimiento sería lo que haría dormir al mundo durante cierto tiempo, unos cuantos milenios con suerte.

Por el lado los líderes humanos, los más compasivos entre ellos fueron informados a grandes rasgos de lo que ocurriría, prometieron que dejarían vestigios de lo ocurrido y de lo que podría ocurrir para evitar que los humanos se inclinaran por el camino de la destrucción, si el plan fallaba se comprometieron a salvaguardar especímenes de cada forma de vida, de esa manera aunque se vieran obligados a abandonar el planeta, al menos podrían conservar la vida del mismo, cuando todo estuvo listo, más bien, cuando estuvieron lo mejor preparados posible, se llevó a cabo el ritual.

Se dice que el día que ocurrió el ritual, el mundo lloro por los Ferals, lloro por el dolor que pasarían, los Ferals y todos los demás sintieron el dolor del mundo, los animales gemían de tristeza y dolor, los humanos y los Ferals no podían dejar de llorar y en cada rincón de Mid-Childa se desato la lluvia que duro 4 días y noches enteros, cuando todo termino, el cambio fue evidente.

Antes todos los seres vivos del planeta, incluyendo a los humanos, podían percibir una presencia que los rodeaba, como si se tratase de un poder divino, podían darse cuenta que una parte de esa presencia vivía en ellos, en sus corazones, en sus almas, esa presencia era cálida y reconfortante, pero ahora solo sentían un vacío, un hueco en alguna parte de su cuerpo, era como si tuvieran un hoyo en el pecho por el que podía atravesar el viento, esa parte de sí mismos se volvió fría, era una sensación incomoda pero indolora.

Unas horas después, cuando todos se habían acostumbrado a la sensación y justo cuando el sol se ocultó, algo extraño ocurrió, un silencio muy extraño se apoderó de todo el planeta, no había ruido, no corría el viento, toda el agua del planeta se quedó quieta, ni siquiera se oía el sonido de las respiraciones, por un segundo fue como si la vida misma se hubiera apagado, la noche se hizo presente, las Lunas de Mid-Childa iluminaron la tierra y con esa luz el ruido y la actividad habían iniciado nuevamente, fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo eso quedo registrado en el tomo de la oscuridad, todo el conocimiento quedó fuera del alcance de humanos y Ferals, quienes olvidaron lo que había pasado, el ritual había funcionado, el mundo y los dioses quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño, y con ellos el conocimiento sobre Mid-Childa.

Los años pasaron, las plantas, los animales, humanos y Ferals continuaron viviendo, nacían, crecían, se reproducían y finalmente morían, todo siguió normal, los humanos avanzaban a pasos agigantados, creaban nuevas ciudades, nuevas tecnologías, sometían a los demás animales y recursos del planeta, se volvieron la especie dominante, su prosperidad aumento y con ellos sus números y su dominio sobre las demás especies.

Sometieron a los Ferals, pues solamente eran "animales salvajes" con forma humanoide, muchos de ellos fueron tratados como esclavos, sobre todo en las grandes ciudades, trabajando en las fábricas humanas hasta desfallecer, siendo golpeados, insultados y maltratados, pero ese era su estilo de vida. Algunos Ferals afortunados vivían en los pueblos y en ciertos países, los Ferals podían vivir tranquilamente, conviviendo con humanos y teniendo una vida feliz, sin embargo la mayor parte de ellos eran explotados.

Algunos Ferals que gozaban de cierto poder político crearon refugios para los demás, peleaban por sus derechos con marchas y exigían leyes que los protegieran, después de todo, ellos también eran parte humanos y como tal, también tenían derechos. Un gran tira y afloja entre las dos especies dominantes del planta, solo que uno contaba con la desventaja numérica y era considerada por el grueso de la población como una especie "salvaje".

Sin embargo y gracias a esa lucha por los derechos de los Ferals, en muchos países se nombraron una "especie protegida" penando con leyes muy severas cualquier maltrato que estos sufrieran, pero en otros lados era común ver a Ferals vendidos en subastas para ser esclavos, pero nuestra historia nos sitúa en cierta ciudad costera llamada Uminari.

Uminari es una ciudad prospera, perteneciente a uno de los más antiguos países creados en Mid-Childa llamado Japón, nombre que comparte con su predecesor de la Tierra, Japón es una de las pocas potencias mundiales que tiene leyes que protegen a los Ferals de la esclavitud, sin embargo y dada su ubicación geográfica, es uno de los principales países de "paso", pues en él se concentran varias rutas ilegales donde se transportan a niños Feral para ser vendidos en otros países vecinos que permiten la esclavitud, o bien en el mercado negro.

La ciudad de Uminari, una ciudad costera y el principal puerto de Japón para los trasatlánticos, es el punto rojo donde se lleva a cabo el intercambio de "mercancía", por esta razón la organización mundial creada para la protección de las especies, mejor conocida como la TSBA, erigió una base en la ciudad con una de las más grandes ramas de su fuerza militar, encargada especialmente de combatir contra las organizaciones criminales especializadas en la Trata de Ferals y venta de especies protegidas.

—…—

—Fue gracias a la capitana Lindy Harlaown y a su tripulación, que la noche de ayer, una de las más grandes organizaciones criminales dedicada a la trata de Ferals fue desmantelada—

—La organización mundialmente conocida como Jewel Seed, la cual tenía su base principal en un gran crucero trasatlántico llamado Garden of Time, fue localizada, el día viernes, por los radares ubicados en la base de Uminari de la TSBA, el gran crucero se mantenía en aguas abiertas y al parecer tenía la intención de atracar en alguno de los muelles al caer la noche… —

—Ara, ara, pensé que ya estarías en tu cita con Chrono, ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí Amy?—Preguntó una mujer portadora de un uniforme de corte militar de color azul y pantalón blanco, poseedora de una larga cabellera Aguamarina, cortando el sonido proveniente del monitor.

A su presencia todo el personal que se hallaba en el puente de mando se puso en pie ofreciendo un saludo militar, ante un gesto de su capitán la gran mayoría volvió a sentarse en sus lugares, pero ninguno de ellos profirió un sonido.

Ante la actitud de su tripulación y la tensión que había en el ambiente, la capitana del crucero Arthra evaluó las caras de cada uno percatándose de que algo malo había sucedido.

Hace dos días, el alto mando les había hecho llegar la advertencia de la presencia de Jewel Seed en las costas de Uminari, la operación para detenerlos había sido exitosa en su mayor parte, de no ser porque la cabeza de la organización había logrado escapar, según testigos, esto gracias a una pequeña niña rubia, una niña Feral que había saltado del crucero con la mujer en brazos, sin embargo y debido a la marea se les había dado por muertas, aunque varios drones con cámaras de seguridad habían sido liberados y se encontraban monitoreando las cercanías de la ciudad.

—Encontraron a Precia—respondió la chica antes nombrada por la capitana, quien procedió a presionar varios botones tras lo cual, una enorme pantalla holográfica tomo lugar en el centro del puente de mando, mostrando una imagen de un mapa y un punto rojo en el centro, el lugar no se hallaba muy lejos de la ciudad de Uminari, era parte de una reserva natural protegida, muy cerca de la costa.

—Prepárense, salimos de inmediato—ordenó la capitana, Lindy, volviéndose para salir del lugar.

—capitán, hay…algo, hay algo más que debe ver—dijo nuevamente la chica de cabellos cortos y castaños, Amy, mientras nuevamente presionaba algunos botones y la pantalla cambiaba, mostrando esta vez lo que parecía ser un bosque, varios arbustos bloqueaban la vista de la cámara, pero el sonido era claro, el sonido del aire ser cortado por un objeto, el impacto provocado por el chocar de dos cuerpos y los gritos de dolor provenientes de una voz infantil.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, la sección de arbustos al fin terminó y la escena que provocaba esos ruidos fue visible, jadeos de horror salieron de varios labios, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del capitán mientras contemplaba el horrible panorama.

Una pequeña niña rubia de coletas largas, con unas orejas y cola lobunas, se hallaba colgando a varios centímetros del suelo, lo que parecían ser enredaderas con espinas estaban envueltas alrededor de las muñecas de la pequeña y se encontraban amarradas a algunos árboles en las cercanías, la pequeña solo vestía harapos que se encontraban desgarrados en varias partes y húmedos por la sangre.

Una mujer de cabellos violáceos, más cercanos a un tono gris, vestida con un traje de buceo de color negro con detalles en morado, golpeaba a la chica, le aventaba piedras, le pegaba con varas de madera o troncos delgados o simplemente usaba sus puños contra el pequeño cuerpo, como si este fuera un saco de boxeo.

Las contusiones y los cortes en la piel de la niña eran muy evidentes y los gemidos de dolor se sucedieron por lo que parecieron horas, pero solo se trataba de unos minutos, hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo filmada, con un certero golpe de un tronco, destruyó la cámara que las vigilaba no sin antes revelar su identidad.

—Precia Testarossa—susurró la capitana Lindy mientras observaba, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos, la estática reflejada en la pantalla.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente por unos segundos, hasta que el sonido producido por la capitana al estrellar las palmas de su mano contra su escritorio, sobresaltó a los presentes, sin embargo los demás miembros de la tripulación permanecieron en silencio, todos compartiendo la misma mueca de frustración, ira y dolor por las imágenes vistas anteriormente.

—El equipo Takamachi fue informado inmediatamente cuando el dron de la unidad 6 encontró a la fugitiva, hace unos minutos se reportaron en la cede—susurró Amy, una vez que pudo deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Lindy suspiró por los sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaba el gran alivio y tristeza que sentía de que esa… esa mujer había sido detenida, frustración, porque ella quería ser la persona que la detuviera, pero eso no importa, lo importante era la pequeña niña, estaba muy feliz por ella, por Fate, por fin su sufrimiento había terminado.

Sin decir nada más Lindy abandono el puente de mando y minutos más tarde el crucero, que se hallaba atracado en una de los muelles de la TSBA, rápidamente y una vez dentro de las oficinas administrativas, solicitó hablar con los hermanos Takamachi, una pareja de agentes élite, conocidos por estilo de combate, tributo de antiguas artes marciales y por ser dos de los 4 agentes más valiosos que la TSBA tenía en Japón.

Lindy esperó a los dos hermanos en una de las salas de juntas que había en el complejo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos jóvenes, acompañados de otra mujer de cabellos cobrizos, ingresaran en la habitación, la capitana Lindy se puso en pie para recibir a los recién llegados como dictaba el protocolo, minutos después los 4 se hallaban sentados en la mesa.

—La niña está viva y a salvo—dijo Kyouya Takamachi, Teniente de la división 6 de las fuerzas especiales de la TSBA, su hermana Miyuki extendió una tablet a Lindy quien comenzó a leer el informe, ante las palabras de la pantalla una mueca de evidente malestar se hizo presente.

—Las recientes lesiones y algunas infecciones derivadas de otras son el problema más inmediato, hay una evidente desnutrición, a consecuencia de esto su sistema inmunológico es débil—resumió una mujer que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Lindy, madre de Kyouya y Miyuki Takamachi y colaboradora externa de la TSBA para algunos casos.

—Por ahora se encuentra en el ala médica, se quedó dormida poco después de llegar—explicó Miyuki cuando la fotografía de la pequeña niña del video fue reflejada en el dispositivo electrónico.

—Seguramente querrá verte en cuanto despierte, dijo tu nombre poco antes de desmayarse—explicó Kyouya mientras se ponía en pie—si nos disculpan tenemos un informe que presentar y otros asuntos que atender—completó para posteriormente realizar un saludo militar y salir de la habitación junto con su hermana.

—Momoko… ¿Qué paso con Precia?—cuestionó Lindy apagando por fin la tablet y dejándola sobre la mesa, por su parte Momoko miró varios segundos a Lindy a los ojos, trasmitiéndole la tristeza que sentía, ante un asentimiento de esta, Momoko suspiro y procedió a responder su pregunta.

—Cuando llegue al lugar la división 6 había inmovilizado y arrestado a los pocos miembros de Jewel Seed que se encontraban en tierra firme y que habían acudido en la ayuda de su líder, Precia había burlado nuevamente a los agentes, huyendo en dirección a un acantilado, nuevamente se había llevado a Fate con ella—relató Momoko mientras se ponía en pie y se desplazaba por la habitación, su objetivo, una mesa encaramada en uno de los laterales en cuya superficie se hallaban dispuestos electrónicos para preparar café o té.

—Al llegar a la cima vi a Precia cerca de la orilla del acantilado, Kyoya y Miyuki ya tenían en custodia a Fate—prosiguió Momoko mientras entregaba a Lindy una taza de té y tomaba asiento junto a ella—mi presencia atrajo la atención de Precia y los demás, bajo mis órdenes el resto del personal abandonó el lugar—Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

Lindy se percató del temblor de la voz de Momoko en las últimas frases y en sus manos, colocando una mano sobre la de Momoko dio un leve apretón en muestra de apoyo mientras unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de ambas mujeres, una lloraba por rememorar lo que había sucedido, la otra por intuir como habían finalizado las cosas.

—¿Sabes? Ella…ella me confirmó lo que sospechábamos, me dijo que hay alguien más, alguien que trabaja en las sombras, me lo dijo solo para que supiéramos que esto no había terminado, que en realidad su muerte no cambiaría nada—susurró Momoko, con una sonrisa triste y después de limpiarse las lágrimas, prosiguió—la perdimos, saltó por el Acantilado y se estrelló contra las rocas del fondo, su cuerpo fue recuperado, después de la autopsia nos lo darán—terminó Momoko para después romper en llanto.

Lindy tomo a su amiga entre sus brazos, mientras las silenciosas lagrimas caían a raudales por su rostro, rememorando un pasado distante, donde tres chicas reían y se divertían mientras iban al colegio, recordó compartir helado con sus dos mejores amigas, Momoko y Precia, cuando solían ir al cine y hablar de los problemas triviales de la adolescencia, recordó ir a la boda de cada una de sus mejores amigas, las grandes alegrías que pasaron juntas y finalmente recordó el día en que la tragedia había golpeado, cuando Momoko y ella abrazaron a Precia aquella lluviosa mañana en el cementerio, pero Precia no lloraba, las lágrimas se habían secado, en su lugar ella estaba impasible, mirando a la nada, esa fue la última vez que vio a su querida amiga.

—No, perdimos a Precia el día en que Alicia murió—dijo Lindy, ante sus palabras el llanto de Momoko se acrecentó, ambas amigas permanecieron lo que parecieron horas en aquella habitación, para cuando las dos mujeres salieron nadie podría haber adivinado que habían estado llorando, la determinación había tomado lugar en cada aspecto de su ser, se desplazaron rápidamente por las instalaciones rumbo a la enfermería.

Nada más al llegar una de las enfermeras situada en el mostrador, les indicó la habitación en la cual se hallaba aquella personita a la que habían ido a visitar, ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación justo cuando otra enfermera terminaba de colocar la solución para la pequeña paciente quien un poco adormilada miraba la puerta de entrada fijamente.

Al ver a las dos mujeres, la pequeña niña sonrió, sus pequeñas orejas moviéndose con entusiasmo, aun así la expresión adormilada en su rostro era muy evidente y los movimientos de sus orejas eran lentos, la enfermera esbozó una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento de su paciente, con ligero ademan abandonó la habitación no sin antes advertirles que uno de los efectos secundarios del medicamento de la niña era provocarle somnolencia, por tanto, no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormida.

Agradeciendo la información las dos mujeres se desplazaron por la habitación llegando a los pies de la cama donde se hallaba recostada Fate, la cual intentó incorporarse, pero Lindy y Momoko colocaron una mano en cada hombro convenciendo a la pequeña de permanecer recostada, después, cada una tomo una mano de la niña entre las suyas, finalmente se sentaron en una de las sillas dispuestas para las visitas a los lados de la cama.

Nada fue dicho, en especial porque Fate sucumbió por fin al cansancio de su cuerpo, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios al saber que no había lugar más seguro para ella en ese momento que estar en medio de aquellas dos mujeres, sus orejas moviéndose esporádicamente por pequeños espasmos provocados, seguramente, por los sueños de la pequeña.

—¿Qué pasara con ella ahora?—cuestionó Momoko mientras removía con ternura algunos cabellos dorados que tapaban el rostro de Fate.

Suspirando, Lindy llevó la mano de Fate que tenía entre las suyas a sus labios—por ahora quedará bajo custodia de la TSBA debido a todo el proceso de Precia, hay personas que creen que la niña podría ser de ayuda para localizar el resto de facciones de Jewel Seed—

Ante la respuesta de su amiga Momoko resopló con fastidio, sabía que los procesos burocráticos podían llegar a ser muy tediosos y, en ocasiones, muy insensibles en cuanto a los implicados en ellos. Tras la respuesta de Lindy solo el tic tac del reloj se lograba escuchar en la habitación.

—Pienso adoptarla—

Esa sola frase bastó para que Momoko volteara tan rápido el rostro para ver a Lindy, que el cuello le dio un tirón, mientras se tragaba el grito de sorpresa, no queriendo despertar a Fate, Lindy por su parte, ignoró la expresión atónita de Momoko, toda su atención centrada en Fate, finalmente se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de la niña.

—Muy pronto seremos una familia—susurró Lindy al oído de Fate, la cual esbozo una sonrisa.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bien, debo admitir que no planeaba que la trama fuera en esta dirección pero creo que no quedó del todo mal, como ven es un nuevo AU de rasgos animales… y la idea OTRA idea que tengo quedará almacenada…again.**

 **Estoy MUY segura de que habrán notado que Precia, en la mayoría de mis historias, es una parte activa en la vida de Fate, básicamente, no corresponde muy bien a lo presentado en la primera temporada y película de Nanoha, pero hay una razón para ello:**

 **En el manga de INNOCENT Precia es una madre sobreprotectora y adora a sus hijas, conociendo el deseo de Fate (el cual es bastante evidente durante el incidente con el tomo de la oscuridad) no pude evitar tomar parte de esa personalidad y volverlas la familia feliz.**

 **Es hasta este capítulo que decidí volver a los orígenes de la serie haciendo a precia una Hija d… por golpear a Fate (nunca voy a olvidar esas escenas del látigo).**

 **Bueno si el capítulo les gusto, si no lo hizo, si quieren dejar alguna crítica o recomendación, por favor dejen un Review, es gratis.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados para divertirnos a todos.**

 **Hasta otra.**

 **PD: Disculpen los horrores ortográficos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Este capítulo contiene palabras y escenas leves de NSFW que pueden llegar a herir sensibilidades o incomodar a algunas personas, bajo advertencia no hay engaño, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **FREAK**

El viento recorre los campos lleno de cultivos que rodean las murallas de la ciudad, las plantas, las hojas de los árboles y el agua del rio se mueven al ritmo que marca la naturaleza, la gente camina de un lado para otro en las calles de tierra y lodo de la ciudad, los campesinos se apresuraban en guardar las pocas posesiones que tenían, debido a la hora del día, mucha gente de vida "decente" comienza a trasladarse a sus hogares mientras que las patrullas de soldados con pesadas armaduras de metal empezaban a realizar sus rondas diarias ignorando a las meretrices que ofrecen sus encantos a cualquier hombre o mujer que siga medianamente cuerdo para pagar por sus servicios.

Hay quienes ya se hallan trastabillando al caminar por las calles debido al alcohol consumido, la vida era normal en aquel lugar que reflejaba bien el significado de la palabra "civilización", sin embargo las miradas de la mayor parte de la multitud que se hallaba en la calle se encontraban puestas sobre una figura al lomo de un hermoso corcel blanco.

Aquella persona se hallaba ataviada con una sencilla armadura de cuero que se dejaban entrever debajo de una capa que en otro tiempo debió de asemejarse al color blanco, ahora se hallaba raída, deshilachada y obscurecida de manera dispar, puede ser que aquellas manchas fueran producto del tiempo, pero incluso los niños sabían que lo más probable era que el color se debiera a la sangre de humanos y bestias.

Aquel individuo se trasladó en silencio por las calles, deteniéndose solamente en alguno que otro tablón de anuncios, lugar donde normalmente hallaba la fuente de la mayor parte de sus ingresos que venían en forma de pergaminos amarillentos que colocaban aquellos lo suficientemente desesperados por la ayuda de una persona con habilidades muy específicas, por su parte la muchedumbre seguía su camino, algunos se atrevían a señalarle y susurrar a sus espaldas, pues era raro que en aquella época del año, cerca del invierno, hubiera tipos de su calaña deambulando por las ciudades, pues por todos era bien sabido que en esas épocas la mayor parte, si no es que todos, regresaban a los remotos lugares de donde habían salido.

Poco a poco y conforme el forastero fue avanzando por la ciudad el entorno comenzó a cambiar, atrás quedaron los edificios más viejos y los aldeanos de ropas viejas y raídas, en su lugar gente vestida con notoria opulencia empezó a inundar las calles empedradas, incluyendo a los mercaderes empoderados y los oficiales de alto rango del ejercito del rey luciendo brillantes armaduras plateadas o los sacerdotes de la religión del fuego eterno quienes predicaban a la gente de "bien".

Quienes pasaban a los costados del caballo eran hombres y mujeres que vestían trajes de hechos de lino o de seda, incluso las meretrices portaban vistosos vestidos y se daban el lujo de elegir a cualquier potencial cliente que les llamara la atención, algunas de ellas colocaron sus ojos y sus encantos sobre el forastero quien compartió palabras y coqueteos con unas cuantas pero sin bajarse de su corcel, tras una charla más y algunos roces indiscretos la figura partió nuevamente perdiéndose entre las calles ante la mirada siempre vigilante de todo el gentío.

Su trayecto era tranquilo, sin embargo uno de los guardias apostados en una de las puertas de una gran plaza de pronto le cortó el paso, mientras que otros de sus compañeros se acercaban por los flancos, una clásica táctica de intimidación, de tratarse de un peregrino cualquiera aquella interrupción habría terminado en tragedia y nunca para los soldados, pero solo basto una mirada de esos brillantes ojos azules con pupilas de gato para que los guardias dieran pasos nerviosos y presurosos hacia atrás, dejando una vez más la calle libre para el forastero, no sin antes pronunciar aquella frase que todos los humanos usaban para llamar a los de su clase.

—Freak—dijo uno de los soldados que se hallaba vestido de cuero, uno de aquellos llamados cazadores de hechiceras y de cualquier otra especie no-humana, para después soltar un escupitajo a los pies del corcel, el viajero no presto atención y siguió su camino.

Cuando el sol estaba por llegar al ocaso, el extranjero descendió del corcel y este quedó libre para ir a alguna jardinera o establo por su propia cuenta, pues no era raro para el animal que su jinete lo desmontara en cualquier momento y lugar, el encapuchado comenzó a desplazarse entre el gentío que se hallaba en la plaza, presenciando otra de las tantas hogueras de no-humanos, algunos de los curiosos permanecían en la plaza forzados por aquellos empoderados que deseaban que la muchedumbre observara tal espectáculo, otros de los presentes incluso se reían y señalaban al forastero mientras este se desplazaba por entre la masa de gente.

* * *

—Cuídate las espaldas o tu serás el siguiente—susurró una de aquellas personas que me rodeaba mientras llegaba al final de aquella plaza dedicada a la deidad del fuego eterno, con un leve gesto reconocí sus palabras y su raro gesto de amabilidad, tras doblar la esquina pude respirar mejor, pues hasta entonces el aire se encontraba inundado por el aroma de la carne recién quemada la cual pareció desvanecerse poco a poco mientras se acrecentaba mi distancia de aquellas hogueras…

Finalmente localice aquel letrero que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, "lila y grosellas" susurré recordando las breves direcciones que me dio Hayate "ingresa por la puerta norte de la ciudad y gira a mano izquierda, veras el letrero sin problemas" bufé con ligero fastidio, llevaba dando vueltas por el maldito lugar largo rato, pero bueno, el ocaso casi llegaba a su fin por lo que no me sorprendió ver que en el local se encontrara tanta gente, pero me extraño que este se hallara casi lleno, todo cobró sentido una vez que observe una tarima al frente de la taberna la cual se hallaba adornada de tal manera que cumplía las funciones de escenario.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos desde mi entrada para que el espectáculo comenzara, una rubia muy familiar tomo su sitio en el escenario, su vestido blanco sencillo pero hermoso, le confería un aspecto angelical, su entrada no pasó desapercibida para nadie pues ante su presencia la mayor parte del ruido que gobernaba el lugar llego a un abrupto final, toda la atención se hallaba en su persona, la chica tomo entre sus manos el que sabia era su laúd favorito, procedió a tocar las cuerdas levemente para comprobar su afinación y tras una pequeña modificación su relato comenzó…

 _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_

 _To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_

 _Rend my heart open, then your love profess_

 _A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone*_

La gente se encontraba embelesada ante la angelical voz de la joven de ojos borgoña, recorrí con la mirada la taberna, después de todo si Alicia se hallaba en el escenario la persona que busco no debía estar muy lejos, tras unos segundos pude localizar una silueta que destacaba por sobre las demás, se hallaba en el segundo piso, una vieja y raída capa gris cubría todo su cuerpo, era imposible ver su rostro, pero no hacía falta, lo conocía de memoria.

No había nadie a su alrededor, probablemente su presencia era inquietante para la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar e inconscientemente la evitaban, me moví rápidamente entre el gentío y tras unos cuantos minutos finalmente le di alcance, aun así nunca se fijó en mi pues toda su atención se hallaba puesta sobre la joven bardo que continuaba con la función, imitando su postura, me recargué sobre el barandal mientras las dos contemplábamos en silencio el final de la historia…

 _I know not if fate would have us live as one_

 _Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_

 _The wish I whispered, when it all began_

 _Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar en cuanto la música ceso, la doncella agradeció a los presentes con un pequeño ademan para en seguida salir del escenario y ser sustituida por un pequeño grupo de músicos, la gente comenzó a dispersarse y algunos salieron del establecimiento era obvio que la función de su interés había terminado.

—Siento que mejora y mejora cada vez que la escucho—dije en voz baja ganando un asentimiento de mi acompañante.

—Nunca deja de cantar y actuar, en busca de la perfección—reconoció mi acompañante para después soltar un pequeño gruñido entre dientes—Ya le he dicho que deje de dar funciones como esta, en especial con los tiempos que corren—respondió la poseedora de esos hermosos ojos borgoña que tanto amaba—Sin embargo su respuesta es siempre la misma "si algo sucede tu estarás ahí para protegerme"—Termina mi rubia compañera quitándose la capucha y enfrentándome.

—Bueno no es como si le faltara razón—respondí soltando una risa ante la mirada sonrojada y apenada de mi compañera quien por toda respuesta me dio un leve empujón que solo provoco una nueva risa.

Finalmente arribo nuestra última invitada y la protagonista de nuestra reciente conversación, a pesar de ello nos negamos a reconocerla limitándonos a intercambiar información de las ofertas que cada una había encontrado en los tabloides de anuncios que se hallaban dispersos por toda la ciudad, nuestra táctica funcionó hasta que Ali se arrojó encima de su hermana. Tras unos cuantos intercambios más de palabras y risas nos retiramos a los aposentos privados que Alicia y Fate tenían en el lugar, en especial por los murmullos de varias personas que empezaron a inundar el segundo piso.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Fate y yo nos despojamos de nuestras capas dejando al descubierto nuestras ropas de "trabajo", dos armaduras de peso mucho más ligero que el común, compuestas de cuero y malla metálica principalmente, resistentes contra la mayoría de los ataques de nuestras presas y compuestas por diferentes secciones, el peto era el más trabajado por los artesanos y conformaba la mayor parte de nuestra protección, mientras que los pantalones, botas y guantes se hallaban principalmente hechos de cuero y otras substancias alquímicas, no por nada eran equipos especiales hechos exclusivamente para nosotras.

—Y dime Nanoha, ¿qué opinas hasta ahora de la ciudad más grande del norte?—Cuestionó Alicia con entusiasmo mientras nos servía una copa de vino a su hermana y a mí.

Por mi parte me encogí de hombros y después de tomar un trago respondí—Un día más, otro pueblo más, un trabajo distinto y la misma estupidez de siempre—termine ante la sorprendida y un tanto ofendida mirada de Alicia, para gran diversión de Fate quien intentaba ocultar su risa tras la copa sin muchos resultados.

—Por otro lado me he dado cuenta que hay muchos bardos y trovadores dispersos por la ciudad, pero también los hay sacerdotes del fuego eterno—continué mientras tomaba un nuevo trago de vino, Alicia bufo con molestia mientras Fate, quien se hallaba sentada a mi lado, se tensaba visiblemente.

—No es para tanto—dijo con un puchero Alicia—Si bien es cierto que el fuego eterno ha ganado más adoradores en Al-Hazar desde la llegada al trono de Scaglietti, la gran mayoría de los sacerdotes y cazadores de hechiceras todavía siguen siendo unos ineptos—termino Alicia para posteriormente dar un largo trago a su jarra de vino.

Fate y yo intercambiamos algunas miradas, era clara la oposición de Fate para permanecer en aquella ciudad, no importaba que fuera el único lugar donde se hallara la universidad más prestigiosa en artes así como la cede de la mayor parte del grueso de la logia de las hechiceras, una hermandad de personas, principalmente mujeres, que practicaban el uso de la magia, Alicia era una muy reconocida hechicera, heredera al trono de la logia pues la madre de ambas era la actual matriarca al frente de la poderosa organización.

—Ali, por una vez deberías escuchar a Fate, Al-Hazard ya no es un lugar seguro, sé que Carim y Hayate han estado evacuando a muchos hechiceros del cerco de los muros de la ciudad, las cacerías que organiza la gente de Scaglietti se han vuelto cada vez más violentas, ahora no solo se llevan a las hechiceras y hechiceros, también han empezado a atacar a los híbridos, elfos y enanos—dije intentando convencer a la testaruda chica—hazme caso, incluso Lindy intenta mover sus influencias para sacar a Precia de la ciudad, si no dejas de lado ese necio orgullo tuyo algún día encontraras tu final y ni siquiera Fate podrá salvarte—dije para después finalizar con mi jarra de vino.

—Pero esa no es por esa razón por la que estás aquí—susurró Fate después de unos incomodos segundos de silencio en los cuales Alicia me acribillaba con la mirada.

—Tienes razón, no lo es, hace unas semanas recibí una oferta que no pude rechazar—comencé a explicar mientras me levantaba por una recarga de un vino más fuerte, lo necesitaría para lo que estaba por venir—El Hegemon Ingvalt solicitó mi presencia en la nueva capital Belka al norte de las tierras conquistadas—proseguí mientras observaba el vino removerse en mi jarra—quería pedirme un favor, una misión, quería que encontrara a dos mujeres jóvenes ambas de ojos bicolor—susurré mientras miraba a ambas mujeres quienes se tensaron ante las noticias.

— ¿Estás segura de que son ellas de quienes te está hablando? ¿Las ha visto?—Dijo Alicia tras varios minutos en los cuales Fate permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Por toda respuesta saque de una alforja pequeña que tenía atada a la cintura un pergamino, estaba un tanto gastado por el uso pero aun así el contenido era valioso y estaba bien cuidado.

Con la mano temblorosa Fate tomo el pergamino y lo desenvolvió, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al contemplar la imagen dentro del rollo, nuestros ojos se conectaron, era clara la dicha en nuestras miradas—Encontré eso en una cabaña a dos días a caballo, nuestra Vivio y Einhart han vuelto—respondí mientras tomaba una de las manos de Fate y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

—Nuestra pequeña niña del destino ha vuelto a nosotras y el Hegemon está tras ellas—dijo Fate mientras le mostraba la imagen a Alicia, un retrato de dos mujeres jóvenes de unos 18 años, sus rasgos eran inconfundibles, Alicia soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de dicha al contemplar a su querida "hermana menor"

— ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó Fate mirándome fijamente, solté un suspiro—en lo que queda de las islas de Uminari—respondí, ambas hermanas no tardaron en ponerse en pie y empezar a reunir sus cosas, por mi parte solo pude reír con diversión, sabía que eso significaba que no podría descansar en una cama esta noche, junto a Fate claro está, ni esta ni probablemente más noches por venir, pero eso no importaba, todo sea por ella, por nuestra amada niña, nuestra niña del destino.

Si, Vivio es nuestra niña, mía y de Fate, algo muy difícil de creer pero cierto, Fate y yo nos conocemos desde hace varias décadas, el tiempo para nosotras es algo relativo, no influye en nuestra vida porque no nos afecta, somos atemporales, no envejecemos tan rápido como los humanos pero tampoco vivimos tanto como los elfos, nosotras somos brujas, o lo que es lo mismo humanas muchos más fuertes que el promedio y que se dedican a una sola cosa, matar bestias las cuales usualmente suelen ser demonios, orcos, hombres lobos, aquellos monstros que invadieron nuestro mundo milenios atrás y la razón principal de nuestra existencia.

Como todos los brujos y brujas las dos éramos humanas pues solo un humano puede convertirse en un brujo sobreviviendo a través de una serie de pruebas y pociones que nos confieren habilidades sobre humanas y dominio básico en la magia.

Yo era originaria de las islas de Uminari, un reino extinto pero aun ahora el lugar conserva su nombre, éramos un pueblo que creía en la fuerza física, nuestros dioses y tradiciones giraban en torno a las batallas y la supervivencia, sin embargo las islas hallaron un abrupto final cuando el reino de Mid-Childa posó sus ojos en nuestros recursos, una cruenta guerra termino con la extinción de la mayor parte del reino y la conquista de las tierras, lo que queda son solo sombras de lo que anteriormente fuera un gran imperio.

Toda mi familia y mi pueblo fue asesinado en una sola noche, yo sobreviví y pude mantenerme con vida a base de robar a los viajeros que visitaban aquellas tierras, aunque era mejor denominarlos cementerios, eso fue hasta que cometí el "error" de robar a un brujo que se encontraba realizando un trabajo, sin embargo ese brujo en lugar de asesinarme me llevo a su "escuela" , había dicho que era una humana con potencial, hubo un tiempo en el que desee que me hubiera matado, en esa escuela fui entrenada para convertirme en una bruja pues a pesar de que somos los únicos que pueden pelear contra las bestias nuestros números no son muy grandes.

Fate por su parte pertenecía a una familia cuyas integrantes femeninas habían sido hechiceras por generaciones, igual que su madre y su hermana lo son ahora, pero ella fue prometida a una bruja por la ley de la sorpresa.

En todos los reinos sin excepción existe una ley muy curiosa, conocida como la ley de la sorpresa que consiste en lo siguiente: "si una persona salva la vida de otra el salvado se ve obligado a pagar la deuda por su vida, pero si el salvador no sabe que pedir o si el rescatado no tiene nada que dar siempre se puede abogar por la ley de la sorpresa", en el caso de Fate, una bruja salvo a su padre de ser devorado por un orco y aplicó la ley de la sorpresa pues el hombre no tenía nada que ofrecerle, la bruja entonces solicitó "lo que tienes pero no sabes que posees".

Cuando su padre regresó a casa lo primero que lo saludó al llegar fue su hija menor de 4 años, Fate, solo que el hombre no sabía que tenía dos hijas pues había salido en un largo viaje años atrás, aplicándose en ese momento las palabras de la ley sellando así el destino de Fate, tras unos meses la bruja volvió por su recompensa prometida y Fate fue llevada a nuestra escuela para volverse una bruja.

Fue ahí donde ambas nos conocimos, al principio éramos rivales, competíamos en todo y por todo llegando a extremos tan ridículos como quien podía comer más rápido, pero poco a poco esa rivalidad dio paso a una amistad que se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo.

Sin embargo a pesar de ser pareja no siempre estamos juntas, el mundo es demasiado grande y en todos los rincones existen las bestias oscuras y por tanto mucho trabajo, además de nuestra escuela, la escuela del lobo, existen otras tantas que también están enfocadas en crear a brujos y brujas, por lo que casi siempre estamos buscando alguna oferta de trabajo, mientras más ofertas tengas y logres completar con éxito más renombre tendrás, después de algunos años cada una se volvió famosa por sus propios méritos y pocas veces nos hemos visto en la necesidad de salir de cacería juntas, esas eran nuestras vidas hasta que nuestros caminos se entrelazaron con los de una pequeña niña.

En uno de mis viajes alrededor de los reinos me encontré con quien por aquel entonces era la princesa Olivie Sägebrecht, heredera a la corona del antiguo imperio Belka, su padre fue traicionado y ella maldecida por unos hechiceros comprados por la corte, quienes la habían convertido en una "hombre lobo"… durante el día, una maldición por demás curiosa, cuando la encontré una turba de soldados y campesinos estaban por matarla, sin embargo logré salvarle la vida y romper su maldición, como en ese momento no poseía nada abogue por la ley de la sorpresa, prometiéndole que en unos meses iría a verla y recoger mi recompensa, no fue hasta varios años después que cumplí mi palabra.

Por el camino a ver a la recién nombrada Heiliger Kaiser del antiguo imperio Belka y reclamar lo que por derecho era mío, di con lo que en su momento fue una pequeña caravana a las afueras de un bosque, los carruajes y cadáveres se encontraban dispersos por el camino y solo un guardia permanecía con vida el cual me pidió salvar a una pequeña niña de las garras de las criaturas del bosque y llevarla sana y salva con la Heiliger Káiser, por suerte para mi Fate se hallaba con las "señoras del bosque", las temibles criaturas de las que hablaba el guardia, las ninfas de los bosques, al parecer Fate había acudido por petición de una de las ninfas para tratar con cierta criatura problemática.

Al explicarle la situación Fate solicitó a la niña como recompensa por la "ayuda" prestada, cuando llevamos a la pequeña niña rubia de ojos bicolor ante la Heiliger Káiser nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula al saber que ella era el fruto de la ley de la sorpresa que me prometió hace tantos años, pues ella se encontraba embarazada y no lo supo hasta el mismo día en que salve su vida pero horas más tarde.

Al principio me encontraba dudosa de aceptar la oferta, mi línea de trabajo me impedía cuidar de un infante y ciertamente dudaba en convertirla en una bruja, el proceso era demasiado doloroso y la mayoría de los niños no sobrevivían al cambio, además no quería llevar la muerte de un infante en mi consciencia, por lo que rechace el fruto de la deuda, pero el destino nos tenía preparado otro plan.

En una de las raras ocasiones en las que Fate y yo salimos en una cacería juntas nos encontramos con un grupo de elfos antiguos y malditos que dejaban destrucción y desolación a su paso, conocidos como la cacería salvaje, los cuales se encontraban atacando una pequeña ciudad floreciente, donde justamente nos estábamos reuniendo con nuestro próximo cliente en una de las posadas.

Tras una difícil batalla contra algunos miembros del ejército de elfos, logramos abrirnos paso en la posada, normalmente habríamos abandonado a nuestro cliente, casi nadie vale tanto como para jugarte el cuello contra la cacería, pero se trataba de Heiliger Kaiser Olivie, sin embargo cuando llegamos a ella ya era tarde, pues sus heridas eran fatales, aun así nos dio detalles de la misión que nos iba a solicitar, pues días antes hubo una revuelta en el imperio y el resultado fue la captura de la princesa a la corona, nuestra misión era recuperarla, pero ahora no tendría un hogar al cual regresar…

—Nanoha ¿ya terminaste con tus preparativos?—Fate me preguntó mientras terminaba de alistar la última de las pociones que utilizaría esa noche.

Después de nuestro encuentro en "lila y grosellas" ambas tuvimos que cumplir con una serie de tareas y reuniones que desembocarían en la más grande huida en la historia del reino, el escape de la logia de hechiceras de los muros de Al-Hazard, plan que sería ejecutado esta noche.

—Lo siento, me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos, solo me falta preparar la "golondrina"—respondí mientras sacaba de mi alforja los ingredientes necesarios, tras unos segundos sentí los labios de Fate posarse en mi cuello, sitio que se encontraba descubierto al estar acostumbrada a sujetarme el cabello en una coleta, sus brazos estrecharon mi cintura en un abrazo, la presión que ejerció su pecho que al recargarse en mi espalda desvió mi atención unos segundos en los que me permití disfrutar del contacto— ¿en verdad crees que necesitaremos las pociones?—cuestionó ella mientras reducía la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo imprevisto de nuestra salida creo que es la opción más segura—respondió por mí una voz proveniente de la entrada de la habitación—en caso de que el plan falle necesitaremos abrirnos pasos a base de la muerte del contingente más grande de cazadores de hechiceras que se encuentra en el reino, sí, creo que preparar pociones y hechizos de antemano no está de más—completo una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos ataviada en ropas sencillas y un tanto desvencijadas , el complemento perfecto para pasar desapercibida en las colonias más… sencillas de la ciudad.

—El que estés aquí significa que Precia y Alicia no deben estar lejos, ¿ya arreglaste los pormenores con Carim?—Pronuncié mientras embotellaba la última de las pociones que usaría.

—Todo esta listo, el barco se encontrará en los muelles a la hora establecida solo falta que te encargues del último de los cabos sueltos—contestó mientras me extendía un pequeño trozo de pergamino, lo abrí solo para ver unas cuantas palabras en él, Fate también logro echarle un vistazo y un pequeño gruñido broto de sus labios.

—Esto no fue lo que acordamos—debatí mientras quemaba el trozo de papel con ayuda de una de las velas halladas en la mesa que previamente utilizamos para elaborar algunos brebajes, Fate se acercó a una de las ventanas echando un vistazo al exterior de la taberna.

—La información que me pediste no es fácil de conseguir, el precio incremento un poco más de lo esperado—suspiró Hayate sentándose en mi regazo y tomando una de las olvidadas copas de vino que habíamos dejado desatendidas cuando nos pusimos a trabajar en nuestras provisiones horas atrás.

— ¿Un poco más?, estás hablando de la maldita cabeza de la líder de los cazadores de hechiceros—susurró Fate con frustración mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Hayate, por respuesta la enunciada levanto las manos en son de paz

—El informante tiene la localización exacta de la presa que Nanoha está buscando, me dará más que eso si recibe una prueba de la muerte de esa mal nacida, además, eso nos permitirá matar dos pájaros de un tiro, la logia las recompensara por quitarnos a esa sanguijuela de la espalda y obtendrán lo que quieren, el plan es simple: llegaran con ella por la misma ruta que tomaremos para salir de la ciudad, solo serán una vueltas más por las cloacas, entrar en la fortaleza de los cazadores de hechiceras y matar a la puta—ante su "sencilla" explicación un resoplido salió de mis labios.

—Para las dos eso será pan comido—dijo una nueva voz acompañada por una suave risa.

—Madre—

—Precia—una mujer de cabellos violáceos oscuros casi grises entro en la habitación, sus facciones alegres y serenas reflejaban la experiencia que la vida le había proporcionado, vestía ropas sencillas de colores lila, una apariencia frágil y humilde en comparación con la posición de autoridad y poder que poseía.

—Tiempo sin verte Fate, Nanoha, deberían pasar más por la casa y saludarme—reprendió Precia mientras abría los brazos para estrechar a su hija menor en un abrazo, por mi parte solo pude mirar a Hayate exasperada por impedirme saludar a Precia, por respuesta esta saco la lengua y se acurruco más en mi regazo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello envolviéndome en un abrazo demasiado estrecho para mi gusto.

—Hayate deja de intentar poner a prueba la paciencia de Fate y de paso provocar la destrucción de la ciudad y permite a Nanoha saludarme—Comentó Precia con diversión mientras retenía a una Fate visiblemente tensa, por respuesta Hayate se levantó rápidamente de mi regazo y en su lugar fue a darle una más que cálida bienvenida a la hermana de Fate, quien se hallaba detrás de su madre riendo de las payasadas de su novia.

Tras los saludos reglamentarios nos pusimos a discutir nuevamente el plan con las modificaciones agregadas para cobrar la vida de aquella que se consideraba la mente maestra detrás de la ejecución pública de muchos inocentes, horas después, justo al caer la noche, nos encontrábamos en una de las viejas mansiones "abandonadas" en la parte oeste de la ciudad, lugar que le pertenecía a la logia y en cuyo interior albergaba una de las entradas escondidas a las cloacas.

—Después de que salgamos de la ciudad nos reuniremos en una semana en la fortaleza Midoriya en Uminari—dijo Alicia mientras besaba las mejillas de su hermana, por respuesta solo nos quedó asentir mientras observábamos al resto de las hechiceras y hechiceros de la ciudad junto con algunos enanos y elfos tomar un camino distinto al nuestro en el laberinto que conformaban las alcantarillas.

Cuando estuvimos seguras de que no había nadie siguiendo al grupo más grande que iba a escapar de la ciudad, ambas nos encaminamos en la dirección contraria hasta llegar a una de las entradas del acueducto del otro lado de la ciudad que desembocaba en uno de los brazos de mar y el cual estaba situado justamente debajo del cuartel de los cazadores de hechiceras, fuera de la entrada caían pesadas gotas de agua, más temprano pesadas nubes de agua se veían en el horizonte, al parecer habían alcanzado la ciudad mientras nos encontrábamos en las cloacas.

Cerca de nosotras se hallaban almacenes y un poco más allá una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, la cual usaríamos para llegar al cuartel, nos adentramos a uno de los cobertizos, lugar donde haríamos el último de los preparativos del plan, más específicamente Fate, plan con el cual no me encontraba muy a gusto.

Me quedé cerca de la puerta observando pasar alguna de las pocas patrullas de cazadores, grabando patrones y tiempo, los idiotas pensaban que no serían necesarias tantas patrullas al ser la sede de su grupo, bueno eso haría nuestra cacería mas fácil.

El sonido de ropas pesadas al caer al suelo llamó mi atención, por unos segundos me centré enteramente en Fate, quien se hallaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba permitiendo deleitarme con la preciosa vista de su vientre y pecho, sus pezones se hallaban erguidos debido al frio y unas cuantas marcas que no estaban ahí la última vez que explore su cuerpo se grabaron a fuego en mi mente pero decidí archivar la información para después, posteriormente me dio la espalda para recoger las ropas que usaría de una pequeña bolsa que traía consigo, dándome un segundo espectáculo y mostrando nuevas marcas mucho más largas y profundas de las que tenía en el frente.

Segundos después su piel desnuda termino cubierta por nuevas telas mucho más sencillas y que ofrecían menos protección, telas que usaría una hechicera, pero no cualquier hechicera, en concreto eran prendas de la próxima señora de la logia, una de las más poderosas de la misma, así como una gran espina en el costado de los cazadores de hechiceras, Alicia Testarossa.

—Todo listo, ¿recuerdas el plan cierto?— dijo Fate aproximándose a la puerta y obedeciendo mi indicación de silencio, pues nuevamente se encontraba una patrulla en las cercanías del almacén cuando se alejaron lo suficiente di un paso atrás indicando que era seguro salir, aunque continuaba negándome a verla.

—Si—respondí escuetamente pues desde un principio me opuse a este plan, por respuesta Fate tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un suave beso en los labios—recuerda que esto lo estamos haciendo por Vivio e Einhart, ellas son nuestra prioridad número uno—susurró Fate

—…—mi silencio fue más que suficiente contestación, el suspiro de Fate confirmó que había recibido mi mensaje.

—Vamos—cuando Fate estaba por salir del almacén tome uno de sus brazos y la jale con fuerza hacia mi haciéndole perder el equilibrio y forzándole en un beso profundo el cual arranco varios suspiros de ambas, nuestras lenguas se encontraban luchando por la dominación en un baile que conocíamos a la perfección, finalmente aprisione su labio inferior entre mis dientes y mordí hasta sacar un pequeño hilillo de sangre, el gemido de Fate encendió la lujuria en mi sangre, tenía que poseerla nuevamente, pero no era el momento o el lugar.

—Nadie creerá que Alicia fuera capturada sin pelear—dije esta vez saliendo del almacén forzando las manos de Fate a su espalda y atándolas rápidamente con un pedazo de cuerda que encontré anteriormente, el nudo era sencillo y le permitiría a Fate deshacerlo fácilmente si las cosas se complicaban demasiado.

—Ambas espadas que tengo en mi espalda son de acero, si necesitamos cortar cabezas puedes agarrar cualquiera—comenté en susurros antes de llegar al pie de la gran puerta de madera, me adelante un poco para tocar el portón, tras unos segundos uno de los guardas que se encontraban patrullando el perímetro apareció encima del muro, su armadura de cuero mostraba el desgaste del uso, igual que la mayoría de los uniformes de cazadores de hechiceras.

— ¿Una bruja? Nadie aquí requiere de tus servicios…freak—grito para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la tormenta.

—Vengo a cobrar mi recompensa—respondí ignorando sus intentos de insulto

— ¿Recompensa a causa de…? — pregunto con socarronería, volví a donde estaba Fate quien tenía su rostro oculto por una capucha incorporada a las ropas viejas que estaba usando.

— ¡Por una hechicera! ¿Qué más? ¿Acaso no la reconoces? ¡Se trata de Alicia Testarossa!—dije mientras quitaba la capucha de la cabeza de Fate revelando sus dorados cabellos, el cazador se encontró un tanto sorprendido pero rápidamente se recompuso susurrando el nombre de Alicia a sus espaldas y dejándonos pasar.

Una vez dentro nos recibió una pequeña comitiva de 3 hombres

—Eh tu eres la bruja que estaba en la plaza del fuego hace unos días, ¿En tan poco tiempo has capturado a una de las brujas más poderosas del reino?—Ante sus palabras la gran mayoría de los guardias tensaron su postura listos para iniciar una pelea.

—Pagan mejor por ellas— respondí encogiéndome de hombros, los cazadores se miraron unos a otros un tanto desconfiados pero finalmente bajaron las armas.

—Por supuesto que pagan mejor por ellas, ¿Qué pueden hacer los hombres lobo, o los ahogados? De vez en cuando mataran a algún pobre desgraciado pero las hechiceras…oh las hechiceras matan reyes, conspiran e inician guerras—comentó uno de los cazadores, el único en la comitiva que portaba un casco de metal que le llegaba a la mitad del rostro además de las usuales armaduras de cuero, mientras se acercaba demasiado a Fate quien solo sonrió.

—No olvides que también agriamos la leche de las vacas en sus ubres—dijo Fate con sorna, por respuesta el guardia la abofeteo con fuerza logrando arrancar un gemido de dolor a Fate.

—Disfruta los últimos chistes de tu vida hechicera—se burló el cazador provocando varias sonrisas de burla de sus compañeros que alcanzaron a escuchar el breve intercambio.

—Bien, llévenla a una celda—dijo quien parecía estar al mando y el único que había hablado conmigo hasta el momento, otro de los guardias se acercó a Fate pero antes de que pudiera tocarla me puse enfrente de ella.

—No tan rápido caballeros, se la entregare a Cuatro en persona o no hay trato—exprese encarando a los pocos cazadores que se habían congregado a nuestro alrededor dispuestos a tener unos cuantos minutos a solas con la hechicera.

—Hey bruja ¿te crees que no sabemos cómo tratar a una hechicera?—cuestionó el mismo cazador anterior mientras tomaba bruscamente del brazo a Fate

— ¡Suéltame bastardo!—ordenó Fate logrando deshacerse del contacto del cazador quien sonrió divertido por su conducta.

—Una lengua tan vulgar no debería estar en una boca tan bonita, habrá que arrancártela—ante sus palabras otros dos cazadores, quienes se habían mantenido al margen hasta el momento, se aproximaron dispuestos a ayudar a su compañero, las cosas se estaban complicando innecesariamente, Fate empezaba a tensar su postura lo cual no era una buena señal del todo.

No dudaba que juntas pudiéramos acabar con todos los cazadores que se hallaban en el patio y dentro del edificio, aunque eso significara que debiéramos consumir alguna de las pociones que habíamos hecho de antemano para compensar la pérdida de sangre que seguramente tendríamos, sin embargo tomar las pociones también significaba envenenamiento por toxicidad y no quería pasarme las próximas horas con toxinas en mi sistema, tenía planeadas cosas mejores.

—Si yo fuera tu buscaría aflojársela. A lo mejor averiguas algo mucho más interesante—solté sin revelar más información de la necesaria, ante la señal del capitán el resto detuvo sus pasos, su mirada se enfocó en mí y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos—por favor ilústranos bruja— completo un tanto exasperado y desconfiado.

—Por ejemplo…donde se oculta Precia Testarossa—dije engreída mirando como las caras de los cazadores se desencajaban por la sorpresa y la codicia

—Maldita perra, cuando salga de esta…—reclamó Fate haciendo ademan de intentar romper sus ataduras, solo la mire con indiferencia y algo de burla.

— ¡Cierra el pico ramera! Y tu déjate de estupideces ¿dónde se encuentra Precia?— exigió el mismo cazador que había estado molestando desde hacía rato y quien ya tenía una sentencia de muerte asegurada por mi acero.

—Creí que había lo había dejado claro. Solo hablaré con Cuatro—respondí encuadrándome, gracias a las pociones que tomábamos para obtener los poderes de un brujo nuestra estatura era muchas veces superior a la de cualquier humano, lo mismo ocurría con Fate quien de hecho es más alta que yo, pero gracias a unos hechizos que habían realizado en ella Precia y las demás su apariencia cambio para igualar a la de su hermana, irónico si me preguntas, pues ambas son gemelas.

—Cuatro no pierde el tiempo con personas como tú—contradijo el cazador mientras me apuntaba con el dedo como explicándole algo a un niño que no quiere comprender, un tanto cansada de todo deje que mi molestia se mostrara en mi postura un tanto más tensa—pues asegúrate de decirle que he venido de visita. Con mi amiga Testarossa—finalmente el líder del grupo respondió irritado.

—Bien… tráela y acompáñame pero asegúrate de permanecer cerca—ante sus palabras el resto del grupo abrió filas permitiéndonos el paso, solo los dos cazadores que habían estado hablando nos acompañaron dentro el recinto, yo jalaba a Fate siguiendo con la farsa de vez en cuando ella ponía resistencia pero no la suficiente como para provocarnos problemas, el lugar era sencillo algunas mesas y sillas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá al igual que los cazadores, cada quien en sus asuntos, la mayor estructura eran unas sencillas escaleras de madera en el centro de la gran habitación de piedra que llevaban al segundo piso, seguramente ahí se encontraría la oficina de cuatro.

Cuatro era la capitana de todos los cazadores de hechiceras en la ciudad, si no es que del reino y una de las 12 mujeres de Jail Scaglietti, una sonrisa diminuta se presentó en mis labios cuando el siguiente pensamiento invadió mi mente, Jail no estará nada contento cuando pierda a una de sus putas.

Una vez en el segundo piso nos paramos frente a una puerta de madera ricamente decorada, al mismo tiempo se nos unió otro cazador mucho más fornido que el resto de sus compañeros y vestido con un sencillo delantal de cuero obscuro cubierto de sangre y otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar.

—Aquí nos separamos. Cuatro está detrás de la puerta, Testarossa estará en el cuarto contiguo—dijo dándole una señal a su compañero quien puso las manos sobre los brazos de Fate

—No la tendrán hasta que…—comencé acercándome amenazante

— ¡Tú no pones las condiciones! Dirk…ya sabes que hacer—dijo el líder de la escuadra a su compañero quien sonriente me lanzo una mirada altanera.

—No obtendrán ni una palabra de mí, no tú y no él—dijo Fate mirando lo más insolente posible a los cazadores, vaya que se parecía a Alicia cuando estaba encabronada. Dirk la miro con burla.

—Te haces la dura ¿eh? Eso solo lo hace más divertido…solo espera, te quitare una uña o tal vez tres y cantaras más que un canario—bien oficialmente estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia, mire a Fate reflejando en mi rostro el hastío que sentía ella me respondió con un ademan casi imperceptible, segundos después la cabeza de Dirk y la del otro idiota de casco rodaban escalera abajo, la alarma corrió rápidamente entre los cazadores y pronto nos vimos rodeadas por el resto de los que se hallaban en el interior.

La sangre empezó a correr rápidamente, el acero de las espadas, hachas y mazas resonaba en las paredes de la habitación, de vez en cuando Fate y yo ocasionalmente nos encontrábamos espalda contra espalda lo cual nos ofrecía preciosos segundos para respirar, finalmente algunos suertudos lograron que su acero mordiera mi piel o bien estrellaron sus mazas contra mis brazos o piernas, utilice uno de los hechizos básicos que conocía, igni, una pequeña llamarada broto de mi mano y sorprendió a varios cazadores cuyas ropas se incendiaron, lo cual me permitió tomar un respiro para beber un sorbo de la poción "golondrina" al instante sentí las heridas cerrarse y mis energías renovarse, igualmente las toxinas invadieron mi torrente sanguíneo, mis ojos brillaron en un tono azul tenue y las venas de mi rostro se marcaron, varios cazadores se vieron intimidados por mi apariencia yo solo sonreí mostrando los dientes y lanzándome nuevamente por sus cabezas.

Tras unos minutos más de pelea, yacían a nuestros pies los cadáveres de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el cuartel de los cazadores de hechiceras, todos exceptuando a una persona, sin dilatarnos más abrimos de una patada la puerta donde se encontraba Cuatro…solo para hallar su cadáver sentado en la silla detrás de una mesa cubierta por pergaminos rotos, los otros muebles de la habitación se hallaban volteados y los libros de los estantes cubrían el piso, Fate se acercó al cuerpo realizando hechizos sencillos para romper cualquier ilusión.

—Bueno alguien más llego primero—dijo una vez que terminó de castear los hechizos y procedió a examinar el cuerpo

—Eso nos facilita las cosas—comenté haciendo algunos preparativos para quemar el lugar, había demasiada evidencia que podía llegar a señalar que clase de personas provocaron la matanza si dejábamos que encontraran los cuerpos de los cazadores.

—Puede ser, pero hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta, es cierto que el rey Scaglietti tiene enemigos, puede que Cuatro tenga más, aun así es demasiada la coincidencia del día y la hora, la degollaron, la sangre es fresca y aparte de nosotras no parece que alguien más estuviera aquí—dijo Fate mientras arrancaba del cuello de Cuatro un collar muy particular que solo poseían las…concubinas de Scaglietti, lo que nos serviría como prueba suficiente de su muerte, pues es bien sabido que el collar tiene un tipo de magia especial que les impide ser separados de su portador mientras este permanezca con vida.

—Bueno empieza por preparar el resto del lugar para incendiarlo lo más rápido posible, yo examinare la habitación, avísame cuando vayas a lanzar los hechizos, no quiero quedar atrapada en el fuego como la última vez—comenté mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el escritorio, Fate solo asintió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, por mi parte enfoque mis sentidos en la habitación, al ser una bruja tenia los sentidos más sensibles que un humano promedio lo cual me permitía localizar y ver cosas que otros no podían, con el paso del tiempo me volví la mejor rastreadora dada la frecuencia con la que usaba mis habilidades en mis ofertas de trabajo.

A pesar de que Fate era una bruja, también venia de una larga línea de hechiceras y por tanto ella podía realizar hechizos más avanzados que el resto, pues los brujos y brujas en general solo podíamos acceder al conocimiento de las llamadas "señales" hechizos muy básicos que de hecho ni siquiera se consideran como tales por la comunidad que practica la magia, sin embargo a pesar de su gran poder mágico, Fate no tiene la misma sensibilidad en sus sentidos que el resto de nosotros, un pequeño precio a pagar por una gran ventaja.

Después de estar en la habitación unos cuantos minutos pude localizar unas cartas ocultas entre los papeles del escritorio las cuales tenían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, mire el cadáver, por la posición en la que se encontraba era imposible que las gotas cayeran en las cartas, además de que esas gotas continuaban, por la dirección de las manchas, el número y el lugar donde se encontraban seguramente pertenecían a la persona que terminó con la vida de Cuatro, seguí un rastro de sangre y llegue a uno de los libreros del otro lado de la habitación y oculto de la entrada gracias a un muro que sobresalía justo a su lado, encontré un aroma extraño y más restos de sangre en el lomo de uno de los pocos libros que se hallaban en el estante, el cual intente separar del librero activando un mecanismo que revelo una puerta y unas escaleras.

—Todo listo, ¿encontraste algo de interés?—dijo Fate mientras entraba nuevamente en la habitación.

—Solo si te interesan la carta de un espía y una puerta oculta a plena vista—respondí entregándole la carta a Fate quien le dio una rápida lectura—déjame terminar de lanzar los hechizos y me reuniré contigo abajo, intenta encontrar la ruta que uso para escapar—sugirió Fate entregándome el pedazo de pergamino y saliendo de la habitación, segundos después un fuerte olor a humo invadía los rincones de la fortaleza

—Como digas ma'am—susurré con una sonrisa irónica en mis facciones, a Fate le gusta ordenar, adentrándome en el estrecho pasillo descendí por la escalinata, tras unos minutos llegue al final de la misma—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—murmuré observando el paisaje, estaba en las cloacas y un montón de sumergidos, seguramente los espíritus vengativos que tomaron posesión de los cadáveres de antiguos prisioneros de los cazadores que habían muerto ahogados en las alcantarillas, se encontraban devorando un cuerpo que parecía relativamente fresco.

Sin más me prepare para la batalla liberando de mi cinturón la tercera espada que llevaba, una espada de plata especialmente diseñada para mis presas habituales, como solían decir nuestros maestros, acero para los humanos y plata para las bestias, pues las espadas hechas de cualquier otro material no sirven para enfrentar a dichas creaturas, ya que no sufren daño alguno, tal vez era por eso que cualquier soldado o campesino que poseía un arma como cualquier otro, terminaba muerto cuando intentaba enfrentar a alguna bestia.

Al terminar con todos los engendros me dispuse a examinar lo que quedaba del cadáver del asesino de cuatro—matar a una de las concubinas del rey solo para morir en las cloacas, muy desafortunado para ti amigo—dije tomando una pequeña bolsa del cinto del cadáver extrayendo más que suficientes monedas de oro para toda una vida y otra carta…que me quitó Fate de las manos—leeremos esto en cuanto salgamos de aquí—dijo mirando alrededor, no puse objeción y entre las dos nos abrimos paso matando a los sumergidos que poblaban lo que parecía ser una sección de las cloacas especialmente diseñada para las torturas que el grupo de cazadores de hechiceras debió llevar a cabo en gente inocente, malditos infelices.

En una parte del laberinto dimos con otra de las secciones principales de las alcantarillas y usando lo que quedaba de nuestro sentido de orientación salimos en uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad justo cuando el sol anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día—por ahora nos separaremos, es necesario juntar provisiones y conseguir algo de dinero para rentar uno de los botes que nos lleve a las islas de Uminari—comentó Fate mientras caminábamos entre la muchedumbre, la cual iniciaba sus actividades diarias colocando puestos en las distintas calles de la ciudad o abriendo los locales para que la gente empezara a adquirir sus mercancía, en dirección a una de las casas que le pertenecía a la logia.

—Las provisiones y el dinero están listos, igual el barco, deje todo preparado antes de ir a buscarte, no pensé que tendría que ayudar a sacar a toda la logia para lograr que vinieras conmigo—expliqué a Fate justo cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa, lugar donde ella había dejado de antemano una de sus armaduras de bruja al igual que sus armas.

—Me encanta cuando eres tan previsora—replicó Fate con diversión y poniendo los ojos en blanco, entrando en la recamara más grande de la casa, específicamente para llenar una tina inmensa en el centro de la habitación, por respuesta me encogí de hombros a pesar de que ella no pudiera verme—nos reuniremos con el capitán del barco en la taberna de Kate—comenté siguiendo sus pasos, entrando en la habitación despojándome de mi equipo sin importar el lugar en el que quedara, moría por darme una baño para quitarme la pestilencia de las cloacas y la sangre de humanos y bestias.

— ¿Taberna?… querrás decir burdel—comentó Fate quien terminó de hacer los preparativos para que ambas tomáramos un baño caliente e imito mis movimientos desprendiéndose de su atuendo.

— **N** o, realmente hablo de la taberna, Kate logró comprar la posada que esta frente a su local original—expliqué alcanzando a Fate antes de que lograra entrar en la gigantesca tina llena de agua caliente, pase mis manos por su cintura abrazándola y deposité varios besos en su espalda, tras unos segundos quitó mis manos de su cintura lo que le permitió volverse e iniciar un nuevo abrazo, conectando nuevamente nuestros cuerpos desnudos, permitiéndonos disfrutar de la cercanía y la intimidad del momento, posteriormente empezó a besar mi mandíbula para después separarnos nuevamente, como una invitación para entrar en la tina con ella.

Una vez dentro del agua me senté entre los brazos y piernas de Fate quedando acunada en su cuerpo, por su parte Fate empezó a pasar el jabón por mis brazos— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercana a Kate?—preguntó Fate mientras pasaba el jabón por el valle entre mis senos logrando arrancarme un suspiro—No es usual que ella sea tan íntimo con alguien como para contarle sobre sus negocios—continuó para después enterrar un poco sus uñas en mi vientre dejando unas marcas de media luna muy tenues en el mismo, solté un gemido de placer por sus acciones.

— ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando—dijo Fate pasado muy lentamente la pasta de jabón por la abertura entre mis piernas, mordí mi labio inferior mientras contenía los jadeos y gemidos de placer por las acciones de mi amante.

—No…—intenté explicarme pero en su lugar solté varios quejidos y suspiros luego de sentir uno de sus dedos encontrar aquella perla de placer y empezar acariciarla, jugaba con ella con toques suaves y lentos intercambiando con ocasionales presiones rápidas, mis manos terminaron sujetando las orillas de la tina, pues las sensaciones eran tan intensas que necesitaba aferrarme a algo.

— ¿No?—susurró Fate en mi oído para después besar y lamer la piel de mi cuello justo debajo de mi oreja.

—por… por favor…—supliqué en su oído, como respuesta tomo uno de mis pechos con la mano que tenía libre tirando de mi pezón, rodeándolo, jugando con él con sus talentosos dedos, sus besos y mordidas en mi cuello incrementaron pero sus caricias eran tan lentas, tan suaves que se estaban volviendo una tortura.

—Dime lo que quiero saber Nanoha—insistió Fate para después chupar y lamer mi oído mientras sus dedos cambiaban de objetivo abandonando aquella perla y en su lugar jugar con mi entrada que para ese momento ya se encontraba cubierta de humedad que nada tenía que ver con el agua caliente que nos rodeaba.

—No…hablé…oh fuck…con Kate…mmm— respondí como pude, al parecer mi respuesta no le gustó porque mordió duramente mi cuello hasta que la piel se rompió, al mismo tiempo retorcía y jalaba dolorosamente mi pezón derecho—No me mientas—gruño Fate.

—Fuck…ah Fate… n-no estoy….mintiendo—gemí suplicante y decepcionada, pues ambas manos de Fate se concentraban en mis pezones jalando y jugando con ellos, dejando desatendido el lugar en el que más la necesitaba—M-me lo dijo una de las meseras… de la… posada, es una meretriz… del burdel, me estaba o-ofreciendo sus servicios…—dije, mi paciencia por fin llego a su fin, tome su mano derecha entre las mías y la lleve en dirección al sur—por favor nena, te necesito, no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo—supliqué mientras movía mis caderas para lograr un poco de fricción contra sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo puedo negarme cuando me lo pides así?—respondió Fate justo al lado de mi oído para después besarlo al mismo tiempo que dos dedos entraban lo más profundo posible en mi interior, su lengua lamia y luego sus labios chupaban mi cuello con tal intensidad que estaba segura tendría muchas marcas—mmm…cariño estas tan húmeda—susurró Fate seguidamente insertando otro dedo en mi interior, girando y buscando aquel punto que me haría ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah…Fate… solo tu… tú y nadie más puede ponerme tan mojada—logré decir antes de que jugara con mi perla con su pulgar y sus dedos acariciaran aquel punto en mi interior, contuve lo mejor que pude el gemido que broto de mis labios cuando alcance el punto más alto de placer para después dejar caer mi peso completo contra Fate quien gustosa estrecho aún más nuestro abrazo, besando mi cabeza y cuello donde podía.

—Gracias amor—dije después de recuperar el aliento.

—Has estado muy tensa desde que nos vimos en "lila y grosellas"—comentó Fate para después besar mi hombro izquierdo y seguir pasando el jabón por mi piel—pensé que un baño caliente y un masaje era justo lo que necesitabas—susurró Fate suavemente sin querer romper el ambiente íntimo que se había formado.

—Desde que recibí la petición de Ingvalt he estado buscando información, recorrí la mayor parte del reino sin nombre y las tierras de Mid-childa, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos trabajos he hecho para poder encontrar pistas de su paradero—expliqué mientras le quitaba el jabón a mi compañera y terminaba de quitar la suciedad de mi cuerpo para después indicarle a Fate que cambiáramos de posición, quedando esta vez Fate entre mis brazos, siendo yo quien devolvía el favor pasando el jabón por sus brazos y piernas.

—Fue hasta que encontré a Hayate exactamente hace una semana, quien se encontraba perdida entre los pueblos de Velen, que supe que estabas aquí con Alicia y Precia, iba a solicitar una audiencia con la matriarca de la logia para que me ayudara a descifrar unos textos en elfo antiguo, además de pedirte que me acompañaras y de repente me veo envuelta en una operación de escape que llevamos a cabo en dos días—suspiré con cansancio para después sentir a Fate acurrucarse más contra mi disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntas.

—Es una suerte que como brujas no necesitamos dormir—dijo Fate mientras acariciaba mis brazos con sus manos, las gotas escurrían por su piel de porcelana, los únicos sonidos era nuestra respiración y el agua al moverse volviendo el ambiente mucho más especial.

—Bueno, a mí no me importa acurrucarme en una cama contigo—pronuncié mientras besaba los dorados cabellos de la mujer entre mis brazos.

—Conmigo o con alguien más—bufó Fate con fingido fastidio, una sonrisa de gato se instaló en mi rostro mientras dejaba vagar mis manos acariciando ese hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo que estaba a mi merced, deposité varios besos en el cuello de Fate apartando los dorados cabellos que me impedían el paso a ciertas secciones, Fate comenzó a soltar varios suspiros de placer cambiando a un sonoro gemido en cuanto tome sus pezones entre mis dedos, presionando y tirando de ellos a placer.

—No fijas de inocente, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de las nuevas cicatrices en tu piel? ¿De esas nuevas marcas en tu espalda provocadas por los rasguños de alguien en la bruma del placer?—continúe mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, dejando nuevas marcas y rompiendo en ocasiones la piel para después lamer aquel liquido rojo que llegaba a brotar, sumergí mi mano derecha debajo del agua hasta localizar aquel lugar entre las piernas de Fate, quien las extendió hasta donde le permitía la tina, al tiempo que soltaba varios suspiros de placer gracias a que seguía acariciando su glorioso pecho.

Cuando toque aquella entrada tan húmeda ambas soltamos un gemido, pero en lugar de adentrarme en ella decidí jugar un poco con su perla, la igual que ella hizo conmigo.

—No…mmm…no importa con quien este… solo estas tú eres la dueña…ah…de… mis pensamientos—respondió Fate logrando arrancarme una sonrisa interrumpiendo mi tarea de besar y lamer su oreja—buena respuesta—susurré mientras metía tres dedos de golpe en su interior, un fuerte gemido broto de sus labios, me dedique a chupar y besar su cuello mientras jalaba su pezón izquierdo entre mis dedos y aceleraba el ritmo de mi mano derecha, provocando nuevos jadeos y suplicas que eran música para mis oídos.

Localice aquel punto de placer en su interior y decidí acariciarlo mientras mordía fuertemente su cuello y desplazaba la mano que tenía en su precioso pecho para poder jugar con su perla, no paso mucho tiempo para sentirla tensarse entre mis brazos inundada por el placer, cuando se recuperó envolví su cintura entre mis brazos acariciando lentamente su vientre y besando suavemente sus hombros, tras unos minutos de mimos salimos de la tina, y nos desplazamos a la cama para continuar con nuestras caricias, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana acariciaban la piel desnuda de mi pareja, por lo que parecía más etérea y hermosa de lo que ya era, nuevamente el calor se instaló en mi vientre y nuestros gemidos y suspiros no tardaron en inundar la habitación.

Para el medio día entramos en la posada de Kate, tuvimos suerte y el capitán del navío que rente se hallaba a simple vista, nos sentamos con él para terminar con los detalles del negocio, nos pidió tiempo para terminar de cargar mercancías que debía llevar a Uminari, por lo que salimos de la posada en dirección a uno de los mercados.

—Necesito pasar con el armero Astora para recoger un pedido que realice la semana pasada—dijo Fate cuando estábamos cerca el negocio del enano, con un ademan le pedí que abriera el camino, mientras Fate se encontraba hablando con el maestro artesano vi varias patrullas de cazadores de hechiceras acosar a cualquier no-humano que se cruzara en su camino, se les veía desesperados y desconfiados, las multitudes empezaban a murmurar en cuanto los grupos de cazadores desaparecían de la vista, parecía que la pérdida de su líder había dejado una huella imborrable en su bravuconería.

—Nanoha ¿hay algo que quieras obtener?—preguntó Fate una vez que volvió de hacer negocios y me alcanzo en uno de los muchos puestos del mercado que se encontraba frente a la armería del enano, por mi parte estaba comprando unas cuantas manzanas que le daría a mi caballo… en cuanto lo encontrara.

—Por el momento tengo todo listo, solo me falta encontrar a Raising heart—respondí a Fate mientras caminaba en dirección a la taberna "lila y grosellas" lugar donde seguramente encontraría a mi fiel corcel.

Seria hasta el ocaso cuando zarpamos del puerto, nuestros caballos Raising heart y Bardiche también se hallaban a bordo, junto con la mayor parte de las provisiones que había juntado para el viaje.

Después de saludar al capitán y parte de la tripulación además de desempacar el poco equipaje que poseía en el camerino donde nos alojaríamos durante el viaje de 4 días, me encontré en la cubierta observando el mar y el atardecer hasta que Fate se unió a mí.

—No te preocupes, las encontraremos, solo debemos reunirnos con mi madre y las demás, Lindy también estará en Uminari—dijo Fate mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa—comenté mientras le entregaba nuevamente aquella carta que encontramos en las cloacas.

—Lo sé pero por ahora solo podemos esperar a llegar con el resto y mostrarles el sobre, esto cambiara todo—replicó Fate mientras guardaba el pergamino entre las capas de su armadura—la pregunta es si esto tiene que ver con que Ingvalt de repente quiera encontrar a Vivio y Einhart—continuó Fate mirando el firmamento reflexivamente.

—No lo sé y eso es lo que más me molesta—respondí soltando un gemido de fastidio mientras sacaba mi ballesta y apuntaba con una de las flechas especiales, las cuales estaban cubiertas con aceite que funcionaba especialmente bien contra lo híbridos, a una de las varias sirenas que se acercaban al navío, Fate también se preparó para lanzar hechizos de atributo fuego, tal vez esta batalla podría separar mis pensamientos de esa carta, una carta muy sencilla con escuetas palabras, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, el nombre de quien lo enviaba es lo que me llamaba la atención y más aun el sello que acompañaba dicho nombre, un sello que no debía existir pues la persona que lo poseía había muerto años atrás y el sello se había perdido para siempre…

Era el sello de Heiliger Kaiser Olivie.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 ***Canción de the Witcher 3 "The Wolven Storm"(Priscilla's song)**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Después de mucho (énfasis en el "mucho") tiempo de ausencia, por fin he vuelto de entre los autores muertos con un nuevo capítulo, uno extra largo, eso si lo comparamos a los que usualmente he publicado para este fic. Para aquellos que no lo han notado este capítulo está inspirado en el universo de The Witcher intenté que las cosas tuvieran todo el sentido posible y explicar la mayor parte de lo que pude al menos en sus aspectos más básicos, para que no fuera tan confuso, no sé si el resultado sea del todo grato, pero me gustó.**

 **Tal vez en un futuro explore un poco más este universo pero eso está por verse ya que sería una gran aventura… y no, no esperen que de repente aparezca algún personaje importante de los juegos o las novelas, si lo hacen es porque soy terrible para los nombres, pero más allá de una mención eso seria todo.**

 **Como no quiero tomar mucho más de su valioso tiempo de lo que ya he hecho no alargare esto más de lo debido, me disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia, muchas cosas han pasado este año, más cosas difíciles que buenas pero la vida sigue, espero tener más capítulos en relativamente poco tiempo, pero no puedo prometer nada :D**

 **Agradezco a aquellos que aun leen mis locuras, gracias por seguir visitando el fic, por agregarlo en favoritos o por seguir las actualizaciones, en verdad muchas, muchas gracias *reverencia***

 **Si el capítulo les gusto, si lo odiaron, si tienen alguna queja o critica por favor dejen un Review, es ¡Gratis!**

 **MSLN ni THE WITCHER me pertenecen solo he tomado prestados algunos elementos para divertirnos a todos un rato.**

 **Hasta otra.**

 **P.D: Perdón por los horrores ortográficos e incongruencias en las frases, intento mejorar.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Este capítulo se encuentra ambientado en el mismo universo que los capítulos 5, 8 y 10**

 **Advertencia: el capítulo contiene NSFW (y con eso NO me refiero a contenido violento o gore)**

 _N/A: **SI por casualidad leyeron el capítulo dentro de las 8 hrs** **posteriores a su publicación** , les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, lamentablemente tenía el traductor de google activado y al editar el capítulo, dicha herramienta alteró los nombres de Fate, cambiándolos por Destino, como no acostumbro hacer correcciones en Fanfiction puesto que las hago antes de entrar en la página, no me dí cuenta anteriormente de lo ocurrido, mis más sinceras disculpas por ello, me aseguraré que tal horror **NO** vuelva a ocurrir._

 **Por tentaciones como tú…**

El sonido provocado por el motor de un auto rompió con la quietud que dominaba la calle solitaria, los portazos del vehículo y las voces pronunciando breves despedidas y buenos deseos no tardaron en ser acalladas por un silencio confortante y la sensación de alivio y calidez que invadió a aquella persona que regresaba a su hogar.

Fate T. Harlaown despidió con un gesto cansado a sus amigas Signum y Hayate, las tres habían permanecido varios días fuera de sus viviendas dando conferencias en una de las sedes de la TSBA como el proceso final de una reestructuración en uno de los planetas administrados por la organización, ya sea por sus cargos, experiencia, o por la decisión de alguien más, Fate y su equipo habían terminado formando parte del reducido grupo de personas cuya carga de trabajo había incrementado drásticamente los últimos meses llegando al punto que debieron permanecer en la oficina varias noches consecutivas con la finalidad de ponerse al día con sus obligaciones.

Cuando el vehículo desapareció unas cuadras más adelante, Fate procedió a entrar a su hogar, amaba su trabajo, pero odiaba los tediosos y horribles procesos burocráticos derivados del mismo, en especial cuando la mantenían lejos de su familia durante periodos prolongados de tiempo, mientras buscaba las llaves dentro de su gabardina una pequeña sonrisa invadió sus facciones, afortunadamente dichos eventos se habían reducido desde que pidió un traslado a otro puesto y ahora con los últimos detalles de la reestructuración listos, por fin podía tomarse un merecido descanso y pasar el fin de semana con Nanoha y Vivio, podían ir a visitar a su madre y a su hermano, seguramente Vivio estaría feliz de ver a sus primos, tal vez deberían hacer un pequeño día de campo o pasar el día en la piscina o en el mar, la imagen mental fue suficiente para formar una visible sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia y arrancarle una breve risa.

—Estoy en ca…—

El saludo fue cortado abruptamente ante la sorpresa de la rubia por la imagen que se hallaba frente a sus ojos, la superficie de la mesa del comedor se encontraba cubierta por varios de sus platillos favoritos, la única iluminación en la habitación era la tenue luz de varias velas colocadas estratégicamente, el sonido de una lenta melodía de violín provenía de unas bocinas cercanas generando un efecto de tranquilidad y un ambiente romántico, pero todo ello fue opacado en el instante en el que Nanoha entró en la habitación ataviada con un vestido que abrazaba su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos, en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con rodajas de pan recién horneado que sitúo en el último lugar disponible en la mesa.

—Buenas noches Fate-chan—pronunció Nanoha saludando a Fate con un breve beso en la comisura de los labios, para después tomar el maletín que colgaba inerte en los brazos de una atontada rubia quien no salía de su estupor, pues su cansado cerebro aún estaba intentando ponerse al día con los eventos.

Para cuando Fate reaccionó Nanoha ya la había librado de su gabardina y estaba desabrochando los primeros botones de la blusa de su uniforme de gala.

—Vamos cariño, la cena se enfría—Dijo Nanoha mientras tomaba una de las manos de Fate y la conducía a las sillas en espera de ser ocupadas.

—Vivio salió con Nove y las demás integrantes del gimnasio Nakajima, tendrán entrenamiento y una pijamada, nos reuniremos con ellas mañana al medio día para un entrenamiento sorpresa—continuó Nanoha en cuanto Fate abrió la boca, con la intención de adelantarse a su pregunta, la rubia asintió en comprensión para seguidamente agitar rápidamente la cabeza para librarse de su estupor pues, aunque era bueno saber la razón por la cual su hija no había aparecido para saludarla, no era esa la verdadera interrogante de Fate.

—Nanoha...yo…¿Qué…?—Pronunció Fate siendo acallada por un dedo presionando suavemente sus labios, para después desaparecer y ser reemplazado por los labios de Nanoha, Fate se perdió en el beso unos instantes disfrutando de las sensaciones y la cercanía que había echado de menos durante las semanas anteriores, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Nanoha, acercó sus cuerpos hasta quedar al ras disfrutando de una pequeña sesión de besos ligeros.

—Sé que tu trabajo ha sido muy duro las últimas semanas—dijo Nanoha mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos masajeando suavemente ciertas zonas tensas en el cuello y arrancando varios suspiros de Fate.

—Quería que esta noche fuera para ti… para nosotras—completó Nanoha ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Fate, aspirando aquel aroma embriagador tan propio de la rubia, separándose fijó su mirada en los ojos borgoñas que tanto amaba—también sé que no te has alimentado adecuadamente los últimos días—prosiguió Nanoha mirando con evidente reproche a una, ahora, nerviosa rubia—Por lo que aproveche para cocinarte algo, así que relájate un poco y déjame cuidarte por lo que resta de la noche—terminó Nanoha logrando ruborizar a su esposa quien asintió y con un último beso dejo de lado su confusión.

Una vez en sus asientos, Nanoha sirvió dos copas de vino y relleno los platos con varias rebanadas finas de carne recién salida del horno cubiertas con una pequeña porción de salsa ligeramente picante y añadió algunas verduras salteadas, los aromas que desprendía la comida hicieron retumbar el estómago de la rubia, la visión que la saludaba le hizo agua la boca, para cuando el plato estuvo frente a ella, Fate estaba considerando seriamente ignorar los modales a la mesa y proceder a devorar la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tras unos segundos que usó para admirar aquel platillo, Fate comenzó a comer y cada tanto alababa a la cocinera por la perfección con la que había hecho aquella cena tan deliciosa, puede ser que estuviera muy hambrienta o tal vez fuera porque la comida era exquisita, fuera cual fuera la razón, terminó su primer plato en tiempo record, cuando estaba por alcanzar la comida para servirse nuevamente, fue detenida por un gesto de Nanoha quien procedió a atender a su esposa de manera muy servicial, Fate agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa e inclinándose depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la cobriza que tardó unos segundos más de lo necesario, un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de Nanoha y tras un instante en el que compartieron miradas coquetas, ella también procedió a consumir sus alimentos.

La cena fue consumida entre una amena charla y varias copas de vino, Fate se sentía ligeramente mareada, aunque no estaba segura si era por la bebida o por la compañía, mientras tomaba el sorbo restante de vino en su copa Fate observaba a su esposa quien estaba riendo por un comentario que había hecho la rubia, puede ser que fuera por la iluminación, la atmosfera o por el solo hecho de que no había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de la cobriza en los últimos meses pero Nanoha parecía simplemente...

—hermosa…—dijo Fate con la mirada fija en su esposa cuya risa se cortó abruptamente para mirar fijamente a la rubia, Fate colocó su copa vacía en la mesa, tras un breve instante apartó su silla y se puso en pie, Nanoha un tanto sorprendida intentó cuestionar la acción, pero un ademán de la rubia la invitó a imitar sus movimientos, siendo gratamente sorprendida cuando Fate la tomó en brazos y procedió a juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso, las lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y envolverse en una batalla para dominar a su rival, un baile que de hecho, sabían de memoria.

Fueron segundos, minutos u horas, Fate no estaba segura pero el tiempo no importaba cuando podía sentir a Nanoha deshacerse entre sus brazos, cuando finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, la cobriza ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Fate procediendo a besar ligeramente aquella porción de piel, Fate suspiró quedamente por las atenciones recibidas, girando el cuello levemente beso el cabello de Nanoha mientras estrechaba aún más a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron en esa misma posición sin decir nada, sintiéndose, amándose en silencio, compartiendo aquella profunda conexión que siempre había existido entre las dos, Fate comenzó a balancearse inconscientemente, siguiendo la melodía de piano y violín que invadía la habitación, Nanoha imito sus gestos e instantes después las dos se habían separado lo suficiente para poder bailar apropiadamente.

Nanoha pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Fate y enredó los dedos en el cabello dorado, la rubia por su parte, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Nanoha, juntando su frente con la de su esposa miro con adoración aquellos ojos violetas que tanto la cautivaban, compartieron besos y susurros mientras imitaban _el ritmo de las cosas que se mueven, bailan y vuelan_ , el ritmo del vals.

El 3x4 fue un ritmo que conocían y estimaban de su tiempo en la Tierra, dominaban los pasos de tal manera que parecía sus pies no tocaban el piso, aunque de hecho podían volar, había algo mucho más hipnótico en el suave vaivén de sus cuerpos al moverse con el ritmo de la música, Fate lideraba algunas canciones aprovechándose de hacer girar a Nanoha para después estrecharla contra si en abrazos íntimos, en otras era la cobriza quien guiaba, disfrutando de acelerar el ritmo de los pasos, provocando algunas risotadas al fallar una que otra vez, ya que el previo consumo de vino afectaba su equilibrio, y estar a punto de caer solo para recuperar la estabilidad y continuar girando y bailando, pero al final no importaba quien llevara la melodía, pues ambas disfrutaban mucho más con simplemente balancearse de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y su calor, ambas mujeres se perdieron en los ojos de su pareja y en la sensación de volar un suave ritmo de vals.

O tal vez solo bailaban a un ritmo distinto, único en su clase, un ritmo que solamente era escuchado por ellas.

Después de varias canciones las dos mujeres se hallaban un poco agitadas, sus ropas se encontraban un poco arrugadas gracias a las exploradoras manos que no parecían poder contener o querer detener, sus miradas un poco más oscurecidas y vidriosas no dejaban de recorrer las figuras ocultas por las capas de ropa, podía ser por el vino que sentían sus cuerpos cálidos, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus pupilas dilatadas, pero ambas sabían que era por un deseo mucho más grande que debía ser sofocado, Nanoha fue la primera en separarse y tras compartir un beso lleno de promesas con Fate se alejó de su esposa quien la mirada hipnotizada.

Cuando Nanoha comenzó a subir las escaleras, Fate se dio cuenta de dos detalles muy importantes, uno: su esposa, además de ser hermosa, era sumamente sensual y dos: el vestido que estaba usando tenía una abertura en el costado derecho que permitía entrever una pierna delgada y esbelta delineada por lo que parecían…

—Estas usando medias y ligas—dijo Fate en lo que ella pensó fue un susurro, pero debió decirlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nanoha la oyera, pues sus ojos brillaron con ligera maldad y una seductora sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro.

—Te estaré esperando—respondió Nanoha con la voz ronca por el deseo para seguidamente desaparecer en el corredor que conducía a su habitación, Fate permaneció unos segundos congelada en su lugar, su mente yendo frenéticamente en varias direcciones, pero al final un solo pensamiento prevaleció, su esposa la estaba esperando, con sus sentidos enfocados en una única meta, la rubia se movió rápidamente por la habitación, aún tenía la lucidez suficiente como para asegurarse de apagar todas las velas en el camino a su alcoba, pues no quería provocar un accidente que podría arruinar su noche por un descuido que era fácilmente prevenible.

Cuando Fate entró en el cuarto se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío pero la voz de Nanoha al tararear una canción y una tela sobre el suelo, la cual era de hecho el vestido que había usado su esposa, que fue desechada cerca de la puerta del baño, que estaba conectado a su recamara, fueron pistas suficientes para saber dónde encontrar a su cobriza.

Al oír la puerta abrirse Nanoha se volvió y tomó unos cuantos segundos para disfrutar de la vista del cuerpo de su esposa cubierto solamente por dos piezas de encaje negras, del mismo modo Fate estaba admirando el conjunto que usaba su cobriza el cual era de color blanco con un poco de encaje y acompañado de unas medias y ligas, Fate cubrió la distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y abrazando a su esposa compartieron un beso que reflejaba la pasión y el deseo que sentían por la otra.

Lenta y juguetonamente fueron desprendiendo una a una las telas que les impedían disfrutar del contacto directo de la piel, Fate fue la primera en quedar totalmente desnuda, pero Nanoha no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de su premio, pues la rubia se arrodilló en el suelo, sus manos ascendieron por una de las piernas de Nanoha, aún cubiertas por las medias, acariciando y depositando varios besos ligeros sobre la tela, una vez satisfecha procedió a retirar poco a poco el encaje, cada milímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto fue acariciado por suaves labios rosados, la cobriza suspiraba cada vez que sentía los labios de su esposa succionar su piel.

Tras terminar de desprender la última de las coberturas de la Nanoha, la rubia procedió a llenar las piernas de besos, a la altura de los muslos no pudo resistir la tentación de hundir sus dientes con la fuerza suficiente para arrancar gemidos entrecortados de los labios de su esposa.

Cuando llegó a la entrepierna de su amante sonrió con evidente orgullo al percatarse de la humedad proveniente de la zona más intima de su cobriza, sin poder evitarlo paso la lengua lentamente por entre los húmedos labios gimiendo al contacto de aquel liquido con su lengua, nunca lograría acostumbrarse a aquel sabor, siempre era tan bueno como la primera vez que lo probó, por su parte Nanoha se apoyó contra el lavabo pues sentía sus piernas volverse gelatina cuando Fate decidió deleitarse varios minutos con aquel liquido proveniente de su interior, una de sus manos descendió para enredarse en el rubio cabello de su esposa, logrando atraer la atención de la misma.

—Fate-chan—gimió Nanoha cuando Fate besó aquel punto que le provocaba placer infinito, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior cuando su esposa incremento sus atenciones en aquella perla y cuando creía que Fate se detendría y continuaría su camino, sintió dos de sus dedos entrar en ella, los sintió acariciar cada rincón de su interior buscando aquel punto que terminaría por entregarla a la ansiada liberación, por lo mientras, la lengua de Fate seguía jugando con aquella perla incansablemente arrancando varios gemidos de los labios de la cobriza quien se aferró a la porcelana con la fuerza suficiente para dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Fate sintió el estremecimiento de su esposa al llegar a la cima, con la mano que tenía libre le brindo el mayor apoyo posible para evitar que se derrumbara, tras unos segundos ascendió por el cuerpo de su cobriza besando todos los lugares posibles, ofreciendo especial atención a los rosados y erectos pezones, pasando largos segundos dejando a su lengua, dientes y labios jugar con ellos. Sin embargo, su atención fue reclamada por suaves pero demandantes manos que la entregaron a unos labios reclamadores.

A ciegas, la pareja entro en el spray de agua tibia que tardo poco tiempo cubrir cada rincón de sus cuerpos, ambas mujeres recorrían con sus manos y labios los milímetros de piel al alcance, sin embargo Fate se vio obligada a colocar sus manos en la pared por apoyo debido a los erráticos y demandantes movimientos de Nanoha, aprovechando la nueva posición, la cobriza se deleitó estrujando los generosos pechos de su rubia entre sus manos, arrancando varios suspiros y gemidos que silenció con sus labios, jugó unos instantes con los pezones de su esposa, pellizcándolos entre su dedo pulgar en índice o acariciando lentamente la areola.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su dureza, sus juguetonas manos descendieron nuevamente, con las uñas dejó un rastro visible en el abdomen de su esposa provocando que esta última mordiera su labio inferior para contener los quejidos de placer que provocaron dicha acción, ignorando la zona donde su amante la deseaba más, decidió tomar un pequeño desvío, el sonido de unas suaves nalgadas indicó la llegada de sus manos a su objetivo, acarició, estrujó y en ocasiones pellizcó aquellas generosas y redondas porciones de piel dejando marcas visibles en ellas, Fate renuncio entonces a cualquier pudor, vocalizando fuertemente la apreciación que invadía su cuerpo por los movimientos de su cobriza.

—Nanoha, por favor—suplicó Fate en el oído de su esposa quien torturaba a su rubia con lentas caricias entre sus labios más íntimos, fingiendo la entrada de su dedo índice pero retirándolo rápidamente sin ofrecer alivio alguno, tras unas suplicas más y una mordida de reproche en su cuello, la cobriza entró en su amante agresivamente, llenándola con tres dedos, logrando arrancar un sonoro gemido de su rubia, al inicio sus embestidas fueron lentas pero en cuanto localizo aquel punto de placer dentro del interior de Fate, incremento el ritmo de su mano acariciando dicho lugar con la punta de los dedos en cada embestida.

Cuando Fate se estremeció por la fuerza de su culminación, Nanoha envolvió su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre, sin detener sus movimientos su ritmo fue disminuyendo lentamente, con la intención de prolongar el placer de su amante el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando Fate no pudo resistir más, se aferró a la mano que continuaba trabajando entre sus piernas intentando inmovilizarla, consiguiendo en su lugar una risa divertida de su esposa quien cedió a las intenciones de su rubia, una vez que Fate recobró el aliento las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada llena de amor, sus labios se unieron nuevamente en varios besos ligeros, pasada la prisa inicial provocada por el deseo, ambas chicas dedicaron preciosos segundos en demostrarse su amor sin el velo provocado por una pasión desenfrenada.

En medio de su sesión de caricias, Fate buscó a ciegas los elementos para el aseo personal, cuando se separaron la rubia tenía una botella de shampoo en las manos, con un gesto indicó a Nanoha que se diera la vuelta, una vez que el espeso líquido estuvo en sus manos, con suma delicadeza, empezó a lavar el cabello de su compañera, masajeando el cuero cabelludo y depositando suaves besos en los hombros de su cobriza, logrando unos pequeños gemidos apreciativos y apacibles risas.

—Te amo—susurró Fate en el oído de su esposa, estrechando su cuerpo entre sus brazos, depositando un beso ligero en el cuello descubierto de Nanoha, quien por respuesta presiono ligeramente las jabonosas manos que envolvían su cintura.

Posteriormente y con la barra de jabón en mano, la rubia procedió a lavar el cuerpo de su amante con tiernas caricias, los suspiros de la cobriza inundaron el baño cuando Fate atendió con especial esmero su pecho y la unión entre sus muslos durante varios segundos, una vez satisfecha con su tarea, depositó nuevamente el jabón en su lugar correspondiente.

Mirando distraídamente sus manos llenas de espuma, la rubia se interrogó que hacer por unos instantes "tal vez debería empezar a lavarme" se dijo, sin embargo su atención fue atraída por la imagen de su esposa al deshacerse del exceso de jabón bajo el spray de agua tibia, acariciando su cuerpo de manera sumamente sensual en la opinión de Fate, decidiendo aprovechar la situación, la rubia se aproximó silenciosamente a su amante, abrazándola por la espalda, envolvió con sus manos los senos de una desprevenida cobriza y pego su húmedo cuerpo contra el de ella, arrancando un gemido bajo de ambas mujeres.

Haciendo caso omiso de los leves reproches de Nanoha, Fate procedió a llenar de besos ligeros los hombros y la zona descubierta del cuello de su amante, tras unos segundos consiguió acallar toda protesta al estrujar y masajear la piel entre sus manos, disfrutando durante varios minutos del íntimo contacto, cuando los chorros de agua lograron retirar toda la espuma del cuerpo de Nanoha, la rubia aflojo a regañadientes el agarre de sus manos ante las exigencias de su esposa para que la liberara, hecho que la aprovecho la cobriza para girarse entre sus brazos, dándole un breve beso en los labios su amante tomó los utensilios anteriores y procedió a devolver el favor.

O al menos lo intentó, pues Fate decidió que era tiempo para la segunda ronda.

Mucho más tarde, Fate flotaba al borde del sueño, acurrucada entre sus brazos, su esposa se encontraba en condiciones similares.

—¿Nanoha?—

—¿um?—

—Yo solo quería…agradecerte por lo que hiciste. El trabajo ha sido… difícil últimamente y yo—

—Créeme, fue un placer—Dijo Nanoha mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y besaba su dorso—Aunque puede que todo el coqueteo fuera demasiado lejos, tendré suerte si puedo caminar mañana—Fate escondió su ardiente rostro entre las almohadas no muy segura de sí sentirse orgullosa o avergonzada por la afirmación de Nanoha.

—Cuando todo esto termine, me gustaría ir a…algún lugar, solo nosotras dos— dijo Fate después de besar suavemente el hombro de su esposa—No creo poder igualar o superar el día de hoy…pero te prometo que—

—No es necesario que me prometas nada, con tenerte a mi lado y demostrarte que te amo es suficiente—interrumpió Nanoha besando nuevamente la mano de su esposa—además, si te tomara la palabra la cita tendría que ser mañana, pero ya tenemos un compromiso con Vivio y sus compañeras del gimnasio para un campamento de una semana—dijo Nanoha en un susurro.

—¿Mañana? ¿Una semana? Nanoha tengo que seguir con los últimos detalles de la reestructuración y aún restan varias conferencias para la próxima semana—

—No, no lo haces—Nanoha se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su esposa y cerró los ojos—Llamé a Lindy-san y Hayate-chan, les dije que si no te daban unos días de descanso les dispararía un Starlight Breaker la próxima vez que las viera—

—No te atreverías—susurró Fate a partes iguales sorprendida y aterrada de la idea.

—Bueno no le diría eso a Lindy-san pero le dije cuanta carga de trabajo has tenido, así que te está dando dos semanas de vacaciones—Nanoha suspiró—Se buena hija y dale las gracias la próxima vez que la veas—

Fate abrazo a Nanoha estrechamente y besando su cuello procedió a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas

—Gracias—

Tras compartir una amena risita, ambas mujeres se quedaron dormidas, satisfechas por estar nuevamente entre los brazos de su persona más querida.

Unos meses más tarde, señor destino le dio la oportunidad a Fate de devolver el favor.

Nanoha regresaba a casa después de un campamento de entrenamiento que la había mantenido lejos de su hogar durante un mes, al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que el nuevo grupo de reclutas había superado las evaluaciones finales del campamento con creces, esos chicos estaban listos para el arduo trabajo que significaba ser un mago de la TSBA.

Cuando la cobriza abrió la puerta de su vivienda la vista que la saludo le hizo soltar el maletín sin preocuparse si quiera por los importantes documentos en su interior.

Fate lucía un hermoso vestido de noche que agraciaba su figura, el interior estaba iluminado por unas cuantas velas y el delicioso aroma que flotaba en el aire le hizo agua la boca.

—Bienvenida a casa cariño, te he preparado una cena muy especial—

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Nuevo capítulo, más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero creo que la idea fue completada, esta es mi versión del tema que estuvo de moda hace tiempo…cena, baño o…yo (o como le quieran llamar) idea que nació de leer varios capítulos en distintas aulas con esa misma temática, obviamente hay algunas diferencias, en especial la escena del baile (si es que a eso se le puede llamar baile) que nació de ver un video sobre un análisis musical de una canción compuesta por Joe Hisaishi del castillo vagabundo.**

 **De hecho, la frase que está en cursiva en esa parte de la historia, la tome prestada de ese video, la frase me gusto y por eso la puse, no hay mucha ciencia, si quieren ver el video búsquenlo en youtube como:**

 _ **La MAGIA de EL CASTILLO AMBULANTE y EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO: Banda Sonora | Jaime Altozano**_

 **(no les pongo el link porque simplemente fanfiction no lo permite) les recomiendo los videos de ese canal si les gusta la música y en especial si quieren aprender un poco más sobre la misma.**

 **Espero tener un nuevo capítulo pronto, pues mi cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a un tema muy especial y creo que sería un buen experimento.**

 **Ojalá y disfrutaran de este capítulo, si lo hicieron o si no por favor dejen un Review.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato.**

 **Hasta otra ocasión.**


End file.
